Just A Little Fruity
by Emom
Summary: Roy/Kanda: Johnny has a new interest in his life but when Roy tries to end the relationship it puts a strain on thier friendship. As Roy is fighting to save Johnny's life will he and Kanda be able to figure out what's going on before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Just A Little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_To be loved, be lovable." Ovid._

Chapter 1

If there had been one more step to his apartment he would have just laid down right there and slept. Fireman John Gage was beat down after this last shift with a four alarm fire that had kept him and his shift mates up all night long. He leaned against his door as he fit the key in and turned the knob.

"Hey, can you give me a hand?"

The voice was from a woman but it was the call for help that caught his attention the most. Guess he was just always on duty. To his chagrin he turned to see who called for him and saw a large cardboard box in front of him attached to a pair of long beautiful shapely legs. When those legs took a step backwards he moved forward to catch her in a swift heartbeat.

Reaching around the box he managed to get a hold of her arm to catch her. The box continued its plummet down the stairs as a young brunette woman landed right in his lap.

"Oh man, how can I ever thank you?" She blurted out as she tried to regain her footing with as much dignity as possible. Looking down at the dark headed young man she was suddenly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, no problem." He stood up and brushed off his jeans. Looking down the stairs he saw the box had landed wrong side up with everything spilling out. "Sorry about your stuff."

She waved it off, "Oh, no big deal. I'd rather it be at the bottom of the stairs instead of me."

He moved down to the box and flipped it the right way up. As he stooped down to pick random items up she moved beside him, "Thanks."

He finished repacking the box and picked it up, "What apartment are you in?"

She stood up and started up the stairs. He followed, willing his legs to go just a little farther. They passed his door and after three more doors she moved through the opening into her apartment. He set the box down in the middle of the living room and was about to head back to his own place when she offered him a beer. It was tempting but he was just too tired.

"I'll take a rain check on that. I just need to get some sleep then I'll feel human again," he said with a crooked smile.

"Oh I understand. My dad worked nights and I remember how exhausting it could be," she smiled softly at the handsome dark headed man who had come to her rescue.

Johnny felt like the walking dead at this point, "Good luck moving in. I'll see ya around." He heard her say goodnight or something to that effect then headed off to his place. Even though he took a shower at the station he still felt like a giant soot stack and turned on the shower. After letting the hot water beat him for a while he managed to find his way to bed with his eyes pretty much closed. He was sure he dried off and dressed before collapsing in the bed, at least he thought he did.

* * *

Eight hours later the phone woke him up. "Hello?" he said in a thick groggy voice.

"Johnny? Are you okay?"

He knew the voice, "Yes Kanda, I'm trying to get a nap." His sister still couldn't get his schedule straight.

"Johnny its almost 7:00. You were supposed to be here over an hour ago. I was worried." She could tell he was sleeping and hated to wake him up but it wasn't like him to be late for dinner at her ranch.

He sat up and stretched during which he managed to drop the phone. Tracing down the cord he pulled it back up to his ear, "Sorry sis. I was really beat, we had a rough night."

"It's okay TeeTonka (her Lakota nickname for him). I do understand you know. Go back to sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Uh hmmm…" he mumbled then somehow managed to reach the phone to its cradle. In a minute he was back to sleep with his hand still holding onto the phone.

When he awoke the next time the sun was up. Rolling over he met a face full of black fur which seemed to have taken up residency around his neck. Pushing off the little fur ball kitten he reached over for his watch. Nine AM. Well at least he couldn't complain about lack of sleep anymore.

Sitting up with a start he suddenly realized he had missed dinner with Kanda. He reached for the phone to call her but remembered that she would be a work right now. He made a mental note to call her later and apologize for making her worry.

Breakfast sounded good so he got up and after getting dressed he headed to the kitchen. He threw some eggs in a pan, made some quick toast, and sat at the table while he sorted through yesterdays paper. A little while later he heard a knock at the door. Making his way through the living room he about tripped over his shoes and pushed them out of the way. When he opened the door he found a woman he vaguely remembered standing there.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you again but you left this in my apartment yesterday," she said as she handed him his paramedic name tag.

A flash of flying cardboard box went through his brain and he remember who she was. "Thanks. Cap would kill me if I lost that."

"Cap?"

"Uh, my boss at work." He motioned to his living room. "Would you like to come in? I just made fresh coffee."

"Thanks. I could use a break from unpacking."

He watched her as she moved through the living room to the kitchen. She was about 5-7, soft brown hair with lots of curls and hazel eyes. Johnny knew he was feeling much better because it didn't take him long to notice that her curves were in all the right places.

She pulled up a chair and sat down as he got her a cup and poured some coffee.

"So, just moving in. Where ya from," he asked. To be friendly of course.

"I've been in LA for about three months, originally from Phoenix. I was living with my brother for a while until I found a steady job and could get a place of my own." She pointed to the pin he had set down on the table, "What's a paramedic?"

He leaned back in his chair, "I work for the LA county Fire Department. I'm trained for rescue work and to give advanced first aid at the scene of an accident or if someone is sick." He was proud of what he did and his smile reflected it.

"A fireman huh? That's really interesting. I didn't know firemen did medical care like that." Her voice was warm and friendly.

"It's been running for a few years now. Helps people get the medical care they need started before they reach the hospital. What do you do?"

"Oh nothing exciting like that. I'm a secretary for Mark Chemical Industries. But like I said I just started down there not long ago so we'll see how it goes." He was a little taller than her, dark wavy hair and although he looked lanky she suspected he was all muscle under that t-shirt and blue jeans. She almost smiled at the bare feet and tasseled about hair like he had just crawled out of bed making him look like a little kid.

"What are you smiling at," he asked with a crooked smile.

Oops. "Sorry, I was just afraid I might have woken you up."

"No, I was up and going. We had a hard shift yesterday and it took me a while to sleep it off. But I'm good to go now." His dark eyes sparkled at her.

"Well, maybe one of these days you can show me around LA a little bit. My brother didn't take me anywhere so I still feel lost just going to the grocery store," she said with a little laugh.

Johnny liked her; she was sweet, polite and very pretty. He wasn't seeing anyone right now and having a nice new neighbor might be a good thing. "Why don't we meet back up for lunch? I know a great little diner that's not far away."

She beamed, "That would be great…uh…" she laughed. "I don't even know your name."

"John Gage, Johnny."

"Well Johnny, it's nice to meet you. I'm Karen." They both hesitated for a moment. "I better get back to work or I will be without dishes again tonight." She stood up and pushed the chair back in. "Thanks a lot Johnny."

"I'll see you at lunch Karen," he said.

After walking her to the door and saying another quick goodbye he closed it and grinned from ear to ear. Just let Chet say something about this one!

* * *

Mike Stoker watched him with curiosity. His partner Roy DeSoto finished tying his shoes and just leaned back against the wall grinning at the young medic. Johnny looked up to see he was the center of attention.

"What?" He asked with innocence.

"Bouncy, happy, on time…" Roy started.

"Whistling, don't forget the whistling Roy," Mike added.

"Yes and whistling. Okay, tell." Roy knew that really only one thing usually put Johnny in this good of a mood. A new woman in his life.

"What makes you think there's something to tell?" Johnny loved tormenting his friends at work, especially his partner.

Mike shook his head, "Think we're gonna have to beat it out of him."

Chet Kelly came skidding through the locker room, "Roll call in 2 guys and Caps in some type of mood!" He came to a stop when he saw everyone looking at Johnny. "Okay, what's going on in here without me?"

"Nothing Chet, go away." Johnny grumbled.

"Nothing huh. I see." He looked over to Roy and Mike and knew it was far from nothing. This would be a good shift trying to pry it out of his pigeon.

"Roll call NOW," Hank Stanley, Captain bellowed from the bay.

After morning inspection the men moved to the dayroom for some coffee while Hank went back to his office grumbling something about three hundred miles of paperwork.

"Okay, Johnny tell us about her," Roy said as he sat down with his coffee mug.

Johnny leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, "We'll its nothing all that special. I just helped a new neighbor move in this week."

"Neighbor huh? She hasn't made plans to move out yet after meeting you Gage?" Chet jabbed at him.

"Chet go sit on the highway will ya," Johnny barked back. "No _she_ hasn't and yes _she _and I have been out every night I've been off."

"That was a busy four days there Junior, no wonder you never called me back." Roy said tapping his fingers on the table.

He wrinkled his brow as he tried to remember why he was supposed to call Roy back then it hit him, "Oh man Roy. I'm sorry. Was Chris mad?"

"No, Chris wasn't mad but he was disappointed," Roy said. Leave it to a girl to make Johnny forget about everything else sometimes.

Johnny crossed his fingers, "Did he make the team?" He had been helping Chris work on his pitching for weeks while he was excited about trying out for the team.

Roy nodded, "Yea. Should have been there partner, he got pitcher."

Johnny slammed down his chair and slapped his hand on the table, "That's great!"

"Okay, okay, can we get back to the chic?" Chet tried to redirect them.

Johnny turned his head sideways, "She's not a chic she's a really nice lady."

"Lady huh? So when do we get to meet her?" Marco chimed in.

Johnny laughed as he stood up and put his cup in the sink, "Are you crazy. I would never bring someone by here to meet you guys this soon. You'd scare her off right off the bat!" They were family but there's just some family that you keep hidden in the closet sometimes. "Besides I'd have to share her cooking and man, you guys just aren't that important."

"She cooks?" Roy said with some amazement. Johnny didn't tend to date girls with long term redeeming qualities for the most part.

"Oh yea, she cooks. She uses these spices and herbs that would make anything melt in your mouth." He paused then winked at them, "And that's only one of her talents." He smiled as he wandered out into the bay leaving four men with their mouths hanging open and on the verge of drooling.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_The human heart has hidden dark possibilities, in secret kept, in silence sealed." Charlotte Bronte._

* * *

Chapter 2

Johnny opened the door and a smile spread across his face, "Karen, come on in."

"Thanks Johnny. Here, I brought you some goodies to nibble on," she said as she put the plate down on the table.

"You're spoiling me Karen," he replied as he reached down and grabbed a couple of cookies. "I've had to add another two miles to my daily run." He laughed as he shoved a cookie in his mouth. It had been two weeks now that they had been spending all their free time together. He loved her company. She listened to anything he had to say no matter how much he rambled on about it. And for him that was pretty often. But he felt comfortable with her. They never did anything big or fancy or special. Just dinners at home, evening jogs together, lunch on the weekends. Simply being companionship to each other.

"What shall we do today?" She nuzzled up next to him on the couch as he watched TV.

"I'm going to see my sister today. If I don't then she's going to come and hunt me down," he laughed knowing she was very capable of doing it too.

"Oh, okay. That will give me a chance to run out and check on my brother. He wouldn't even talk to me on the phone yesterday because I've been neglecting him too," she giggled.

"I work tomorrow but I'm off again on Monday. I thought we might go do some hiking. I know this great trail that's not far away."

She nodded eagerly, "It's a date then." She watched him rub his head, "You okay?"

"Yea, just a headache. I've had it for a couple of days now, just can't shake it," he said as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Let me get you some aspirin for it." She stood up to go to the kitchen.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the couch, "You're not going anywhere missy. I've already taken something now let me tell you what my prescription says." He pushed her hair back from her face and leaned in to kiss her until they both had to come up for air.

* * *

"Johnny, will you take out Casper today? He's been rather cranky and I think he's tired of being in the barn with all this rain we've been getting," Kanda said as she brushed down her own mare, Chai.

"Sure." In a few minutes he returned with the ancy stallion and began grooming him also.

She studied her little brother. Something wasn't sitting well with her but she couldn't put her finger on it today. "You been feeling okay?"

He just rolled his eyes, "How do you do that?"

She giggled. Her gut instinct had always driven him nuts. "Do what?"

He laughed, "I'm going to start wearing a lead shield when I'm around you or something." He looked under the belly of Casper to see her staring intently at him. "I'm fine. I have a headache, no big deal. I think the constant change in the weather with all this rain we've been having has wreaked havoc with my sinuses.

She knew he wasn't lying to her but she also felt that it wasn't the right answer, "Okay."

They spent the afternoon riding through her property and working on fences along the way. Nothing major needed to be done but the little repairs took the entire day. Mostly they worked together in silence but occasionally she would get a question in sideways about his new interest, Karen. She hadn't met her yet but she sure did seem to make her TeeTonka happy.

Even though she was only three years older than him she felt very protective of him. It had taken her years to re-find him after they both ran away from home at different times so she had no plans to lose him now.

By the time they finished dinner she could tell he was exhausted. She was still concerned but knew that if she kept on asking him he would clam up all together. "Do you want to just crash here tonight?"

"Nah thanks though. I gotta work tomorrow. And if I'm late another day this month Cap is gonna give me latrine duty for a month."

She laughed. She knew Hank a little better now and knew he ran a tight ship…err shift. Kissing him goodbye on the cheek she closed the door as he drove off. She could call Roy. But she knew that Roy was gone tonight with the kids because Chris had a baseball game and they would get home late.

She made a mental note to call Johnny at work tomorrow and check on him.

* * *

"Alright. What's wrong with you today? Did you and Karen breakup?" Roy asked his partner who seemed to live on the couch in between calls today. Even Henry was getting tired of sharing.

Johnny had his arm over his eyes, blocking out the light. It took a lot of energy to pretend that you didn't have a pounding headache. He looked over to Roy and pulled up a smile. "No, nothing is wrong between me and Karen thank you very much. I'm just tired today."

Marco chuckled, "Is she wearing ya out Johnny?"

He grinned under his arm. If only they knew. "Never too much for me Marco, don't you know that by now?"

"Squad 51…...injured child………….time out 1542."

They both hit the ground running and jumped into the squad. Johnny almost winced as his helmet hit his head putting it on. He caught the ever watchful eye of his partner targeting him.

"You okay?" Roy asked concerned.

"Just a little headache. I'm fine." Johnny didn't want to go into the 4 days of headache that wasn't fine. "It would help if we could go 5 minutes without getting a call."

Roy understood what he meant; this day had been one call after another. "Maybe it will slow down by tonight."

Johnny just muttered under his breath as they pulled down the street. Grabbing their boxes they headed to the front door and knocked. A woman came running around the back of the house yelling for them to hurry up. With boxes in hand they followed her and stopped cold in their tracks when they saw what the problem was.

"My Jason, please get him down from there!" The poor woman was frantic and they understood why.

Roy whispered to Johnny, "Get the engine, we're gonna need help."

Johnny dropped boxes and ran back to the squad to issue the assistance call. Roy moved close to the woman and put his boxes down. Taking her by the arms he tried to calm her down, "Do you have a ladder?"

She was too frantic to hear him. He tried again, a little louder, "Mame, you have to listen to me. Do you have a ladder we can use?"

She nodded. Roy knew it wouldn't really help them but it would give her something to do. As she headed to the garage Johnny came up beside Roy. "Do you think he's still alive?"

"I don't know Junior."

They both looked up a young boy, about age 10 who was precariously dangling from a rope about 15 feet in the air, from a tree. The rope was tangled around several branches but didn't seem to be tied off at any particular place. The other end held the boy who appeared to be unconscious as it twisted around his waist, chest and neck.

"What in the world was he doing up there anyway," Johnny asked to no one in particular.

"He wanted to get to the squirrels nest, there are babies in it."

They both looked down to see a little girl, about 6 years old. These kids reminded Roy too much of Jenny and Chris and the incredible power of children to find trouble. As they moved closer they watched him intently for any signs of movement.

"Jason!" His mom screamed from behind them.

"Roy!" Johnny said and pointed as the child moved some, but so did the rope as it slipped a little from the tree. "We don't have time to wait for the engine. That rope is slipping."

Roy quickly assessed the risk of them climbing up on their own.

Johnny had already grabbed rope and now dropped it at his feet. "I'll go up, you secure me from here. I just have to get out on that branch a little to get my hands on his rope to secure it. If he falls he won't fall far."

"Johnny, the way that rope is wrapped around his neck, if he falls any it will snap it."

"Then I have to get to him." It was simple to Johnny. Don't wait; get to the kid before it was too late.

Roy knew they didn't have much choice or much time as the rope slipped again, this time the child made a noise that sounded like he was being strangled. "Jason, don't move son. We're with the Fire Department and we're gonna get you down from there okay?"

Roy waited but got no response. The mother was now beyond frantic and on the verge of hyperventilating as she sank to her knees looking all glassy eyed. Roy caught her arm and helped her lower to the ground. He checked her pulse and respirations and found that she was okay just overwhelmed, "I need you to stay right here and calm down. Right now Jason needs us okay?"

She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths trying to relax some for him but the tears continued down her cheeks. As he stood up he reinforced his directions, "Don't move."

Before he knew it Johnny was heading up the nailed in skinny boards that scaled the trunk of the tree. He took the steps carefully but quickly reached the limb that the boy was dangling from. Straddling it he found his balance on it and began the steady scooting effort to inch his way closer. Jason was actually hanging a little tilted with his head forced backwards. Johnny cringed at the rope that was so tight around his neck he could see the pressure marks in his skin. His eyes were opened but not really focusing on anything at the time. The only noise was a gurgling sound.

Suddenly Johnny saw two Jason's and they swirled together in front of him. What the crap? He thought. The jackhammer in his head was almost overwhelming now but he closed his eyes and willed the dizziness to go away. He reopened them to hearing Roy's voice yelling at him.

"JOHNNY?!"

"I'm okay," he waved down to his friend. He began inching forward again. A little at a time. As soon as he reached the rope at his knees he tried to follow its path in hopes of figuring out how to untangle it. "Roy," he called down. "This rope is a mess. It looks like the weight of it is around his chest and neck. If I try to untangle it at all it will only tighten on him."

"Can we somehow come up below him and push him up?" Roy was trying to reason this out to save this child's life.

"We're gonna have to. No pressure down on him, too risky." Johnny then tossed down the other end of his rope to Roy. In a belay fashion Johnny began to swing his legs over and lower himself below the tree branch. He heard the engines sirens but didn't dare turn to look. His own head was swimming enough right now. Distraction wouldn't help at all.

Roy wrapped the other end around his waist and planted his feet in the ground as much as possible. As Johnny lowered himself he grunted with the weight and struggled to keep him from dropping to fast. The sound of the engine sirens was the most wonderful sound he had heard all day. As the men came around the corner he heard Hank cuss at the site of now two swinging bodies from the high up tree limb.

"Marco and Mike, help Roy with that rope. Chet get the ladder," he directed them. Marco and Mike helping with the weight made Johnny's descent to Jason much smoother and controlled.

"What's wrong with Johnny," Mike asked as he watched him grab his head and tightly close his eyes.

Roy saw it too and his heart panicked just a little more, something was wrong. "Johnny? You okay?" He yelled up.

But Johnny couldn't hear them, his head hurt too badly now. He tried to focus on the child. He continued the descent until he was face to face with him. Johnny reached for a pulse and was never so grateful to find one, "He's still alive." He called down.

Hank was opening the biophone and setting it up, then moved over to help Chet. They put the ladder right under Johnny but he was still about 6 feet from reaching it.

"Roy," he called out as he pulled his pocket knife out. "I'm gonna cut the rope and take his weight, be ready." The men tightened their grips in preparation for the sudden shift in weight.

Johnny wrapped his arm around the child and put the belt on him then clipped them together. He then took his knife and opened it with his teeth as he only had one free hand at this point. With a few slices the rope cut into two pieces and Johnny grabbed the weight of the boy. Down below they had such a good grip on him that he only slipped about a couple of inches. However it was enough to make Johnny see stars and fight to not pass out. He tightened his grip on his young charge. Next he worked to unwrap the rope from his neck and waved to them to get them down. Within a few seconds he felt his feet touch the top of the ladder. Chet was then placing his feet on the right rungs and when he was down a little more he grabbed the belt around Johnny's waist and guided them down.

With their end of the rope no longer needed to hold the pair they let go and rushed over to help them down the ladder. Roy grabbed the boy from Johnny's arms while Mike and Hank wound up grabbing Johnny as he almost fell down the last 5 steps.

Roy laid the little boy down and finished untangling him from the rope and just prayed that his injuries weren't severe. Cutting open his shirt he could see the deep bruising already showing around his abdomen, across his chest and around his neck.

Johnny was lowered down beside him, on his bottom. He pulled his knees up placing his head in his hands. Roy watched him but the child was his first priority. "Mike can you get some vitals on him?" He said as he motioned to his pale looking partner.

"Sure Roy," he said as he grabbed the adult cuff and reached for a pulse.

Johnny reflexively jerked back from him and looked up, "Mike? What are you doing here?"

Now Roy was really worried but he had to deal with one patient at a time.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51, do you read?"

"Go ahead 51," Dixie said.

"Rampart we have a male child, aged 10 who is the victim of a fall from a tree where he got tangled up in a rope. There is bruising and contusions where it wrapped around his abdomen, upper chest and axilla and around his neck. He is responsive but groggy. Vitals are pulse 110, respirations 30 and BP 98/60."

"51, place in spinal precautions, begin IV of D5LR at 50 drops a minute and transport."

"Spinal precautions and IV of D5LR at 60 and transport. 10-4 Rampart."

"Roy," Mike said. "Pulse 120, respirations 26, BP 160/80."

Roy nodded. He got the IV started on the child and completed the spinal precautions. He then moved to Johnny. Taking out his penlight he raised Johnny's head and opened his eyes. Johnny batted him away.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to check your pupils, now be still." Roy was serious and Johnny heard the tone in his voice but he was confused as to why Roy was making such a big deal. He got the kid down didn't he? It was just a headache.

Roy picked up the radio, "Rampart we have a second victim at this scene."

Johnny looked up, "Roy, don't to it. I'm fine."

Roy ignored him, "Male, 27 year old with severe headache, dizziness and confusion, pupils equal and reactive." He relayed the latest set of vital signs to the doctor.

He looked up at Mike, "Who's confused?"

"51, has he had a blow to the head recently?"

Johnny shook his head no. "Negative Rampart."

"51, transport when possible."

"10-4 Rampart." He looked over to the junior paramedic, "You heard um partner, you get to ride in the big white ambulance."

Johnny just rolled his eyes and gave in knowing that the fight wasn't worth it at this point. He wouldn't win.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Why do those closest to us choose to hurt us?"_

_Thanks for all the reviews, keep um coming. Reviews feed the writing soul. This one is short._

* * *

Chapter 3

Dixie's met the ambulance at the back doors and watched as the stretcher was unloaded but was a little confused when both Johnny and Roy came out of the back of the ambulance. It was obvious to tell who the second patient was, Roy looked worried and Johnny looked pale. "Roy I'll put him in 2. The little boy will go into 4."

Roy patted his partner on the shoulder and headed into room 4 with the child. He changed his IV to the other pole and helped hook him on the monitor in the room. He was still unconscious but he had remained stable for the transport. After giving Dr. Mike Morton report on what happened he left the room and headed across the hall to find Johnny. When he opened the door he could already hear him complaining to Dr. Joe Early about the mistreatment he had received.

"Well Johnny I have to admit that this would be a little overkill for a simple headache but I suspect that Roy has a better story to tell," he said with a smile as he watched Roy come in and lean against the wall.

"Simple headache? That's his story?" Roy said frustrated.

Johnny just sighed with exasperation and leaned back again on the bed.

"Well doc I guess he left out the dizziness and the confusion?" Roy said smugly as he placed his hands on his hips. Knowing that Johnny was notorious for underplaying something being wrong he wasn't going to let him get away with it this time. His gut was telling him something was not right.

Joe continued his exam, finding nothing obvious neurological other than a persistent headache. "How long have you had this headache Johnny?"

Now he was smart enough this time to know that he better not look at Roy for this part, "About four days."

"Four days!" Roy bellowed.

"Johnny, do you have a history of migraines?"

Johnny looked at the doctor, "No, not really. I mean I get a headache sometimes but I was taking decongestants because I thought it was my sinuses." They watched as another wave of pain hit him making him hold his head.

Roy moved to his side unsure as to how to comfort him.

Joe was concerned, "Johnny all the symptoms go with a migraine. I'm going to give you something for the pain. When are you on duty again?"

"I have three days off after this shift," he said as he watched Dixie come in with a syringe in her hand.

Joe continued, "I want you to stay here for a while until we see if this will help. If it doesn't we need to look into other reasons."

Johnny just nodded. He just wanted the pain to go away at this point. Dixie rolled up his sleeve and gave him the injection. She handed Roy a blanket to unfold and turned the lights down.

"Just lay back and relax. See if you can fall asleep for a while," she told him.

Roy covered his friend up and they left the room so he could rest some.

"This isn't like Johnny Dix. I've never seen him have a headache this bad," Roy said as they walked to the nurse' station together.

She could see the worry in his eyes, "Migraines can be mean things Roy. They can cause nausea, blurred vision, and tunnel vision. They can even make you black out."

"Doc?" Joe looked up.

"Yea Roy?"

"Do I need to call in a replacement for him?"

"Let's see if this relieves his pain, if it does then I think he'll be okay."

Roy waited in the lounge after calling them 10-8 to Rampart. He notified Cap of what was going on and reassured him he would let him know as soon as possible if Johnny was sent home. After about thirty minutes Dixie stuck her head in the door, "He's awake Roy."

They all re-entered the room to find Johnny sitting up and buttoning up his work shirt. He took in all the worried looks as they came back in.

"I'm fine guys. Feel better," he tried to reassure them.

"Johnny, are you sure?" Roy asked, not really convinced of the reassurances of his best friend.

"It must have just been a migraine. I feel better now. I swear."

Joe watched him closely, "I'll release him Roy, just keep an eye on him. If it comes back then I want him back in here right away."

"Hello, I'm right here," Johnny said complaining. He hated being talked about like he wasn't in the room.

"Sorry Junior. Let's go."

Before he could get off the table Kanda came through the door with a sense of urgency, "Johnny? Are you alright?"

"Kanda, I'm fine. I just had a bad headache," Johnny tried to reassure her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you and called the station. Hank said you were down here," she said. She then turned to Roy, "Is he okay?"

Roy wanted to say 'sure' but he was uncertain himself and Kanda immediately knew without him saying a word. The connection between him and her was instant from the first time she met him. Even she couldn't truly explain it. "I'll keep a close eye on him Kanda," he told her.

She knew that was a powerful promise and she trusted it. Nodding she took Johnny's hand, "Will you behave?"

Johnny smiled, "Why I always behave."

She laughed, "Now I'm worried." She squeezed his hand then let go as he slid down off the exam table. His stand was sturdy and he seemed to be feeling much better.

"Well partner, let's get back to work," he said taking the radio out of Roy's hand and heading out the door. They watched him leave then she turned to Roy. It was obvious how upset she was over his nonchalant attitude. Roy knew she had an uncanny gut was when it came to her little brother.

"Roy, I'm scared for him." She said as her voice shook.

He stepped over to her and took her hand in his, "Joe wouldn't let him go if he was real worried. I'll let you know if anything changes."

She squeezed his hand, "What would he do without a friend like you?" She smiled at this caring and compassionate man before her.

Before he could answer Johnny stuck his head in the door and looked at them, "Will you two quit messing around and come on. We got a call."

Roy just raised his eyebrows and shrugged before running out of the room trying to catch up with his partner.

* * *

Luckily the rest of the shift consisted only of minor calls and a couple of trash fires. When morning came Johnny was ready to get out of there before Roy figured out that his headache was back. He had plans with Karen and didn't want anything to interfere with them. When B-shift arrived he quickly changed clothes and headed out to his Rover. Climbing in he shouldn't have been surprised to see Roy at his driver's window.

"In a hurry Junior?" Roy eyed him closely.

"Yep, got a hot date today with Karen. We're going hiking today," he said with excitement.

Roy chuckled, "Should have known. I hope you plan on introducing her to me one of these days so I'll know she's real."

"Real? Very funny. Actually I was thinking about bringing her to Chris's game this week. Would that be alright?" He was really anxious for Roy to meet her. They had become closer over the last couple of weeks and he wanted her to know his best friend next.

"Sure. I look forward to meeting her," he said with anticipation of meeting this mystery woman that occupied so much of his friend's life now.

"Okay, see you then." Johnny pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Aspirin, he was in need of aspirin before heading to the mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it." Edgar Watson Howe._

* * *

Chapter 4

Johnny and Karen sat on the edge of the waterfall taking in its beauty. "This is incredible Johnny, how did you ever find a place like this."

"I knew you'd like it. This is one of my favorite spots cause you'd never know you were in the backyard of LA." It hadn't taken them long to reach it but it was the farthest he had taken her hiking since they started dating. The cascading waterfall sent a fresh mist onto them, cooling them off from the demanding climb. He sat back and enjoyed just watching her. Hiking was fairly new to her and each time she was like seeing it through the eyes of a child. She was in wonderment of everything. Her vibrancy made him feel alive and he was reaching the point that time away from her was getting harder and harder. He had never dated anyone like her. She was interested in everything he was and willing to try things he enjoyed even if they were brand new to her. How can someone get inside your head and heart that fast, he wondered. He chuckled to himself. Chet would have a field day if he found out that they hadn't even slept together yet. She never said no but then he hadn't asked yet. He was never one quick to sack a girl at all but this time it felt different. He wasn't in a hurry with Karen and she seemed perfectly content with that silent decision between them.

"What was it like to grow up with 4 brothers?" He asked her. Each time they were together he found out a little more about her. She was like a puzzle that he was slowly putting together, one piece at a time.

"Scary," she laughed. "No, I was the baby so they were always very protective of me. When I was little I loved it. By the time I got old enough to date they were like 4 horsemen of the apocalypse that any date I made had to go through at the front door.

Johnny laughed with her, "I can't even imagine. It was just Kanda and me then when she ran away it was just me for a while."

"I still don't understand why she left you, it wasn't right. You were just a little kid," she probed.

Johnny sat up a little. It wasn't so long ago that all their history had become fresh again for him. "She was just a little kid too. She thought she was doing the right thing. I don't blame her anymore for her decision. I'm just glad she cared enough to track me down after so long." Yes, it was incredible having her back in his life.

"She was older than you and should have been more responsible. I'm just thinking of you Johnny and know how hard that must have been, for her to abandon you like that. Just horrible."

Johnny remembered that time again, it had been horrible. But he had worked to put that behind him. "It's okay now. We've become really close again."

As she listened to him she pulled her backpack closer to her and got out her bottle of water and a bag of trail mix. "I brought you a bag too." She dropped the Kanda conversation for now but planned on revisiting it again soon.

They leaned back and watched the water cascading down the fall and absently nibbled on the mix. "We'll have to head back soon. This isn't a good trail to be out on in the dark," he said while he took mental note of how tired he was.

"I'm ready whenever you are babe," she said as she watched him. "Your headache is back isn't it?"

"Yea, but not bad. I'll get something when we get back." He stood up and pulled his pack on after putting up his snack and water. "Ready to head out?"

"Sure am," she said with a radiant smile.

They made it down the trail but Johnny was exhausted. It wasn't like him to be so worn out over a simple day hike and once again his head was throbbing. "Do you mind driving?"

"Sure honey. Are you okay?" She could see how tired he was now, his color now pale and his face moist with perspiration.

"Yea. Just tired." It seemed to take all his strength to just put the backpack into the back seat. He crawled into the passenger side of the Rover and was quickly asleep as Karen drove them home. As she watched him she made a mental note to call Michael when she got home. He was already mad at her for not keeping in contact since she had moved to her new apartment. Last thing she needed was for him to show up at it now.

She pulled into the parking lot and after grabbing her backpack moved over to his door. She threw his daypack over her shoulder too and nudged him gently to wake up. He continued to sleep. At this point she was worn out too from being drug up the side of a damn mountain and didn't have the patience to be all loving.

"Johnny, wake up." This time she shoved him harder and he started to sit up.

"Sorry. Did I sleep the whole way?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sure did sleepy head, let's go," she said with a smile.

He climbed out of the Rover but had to hold the door for a moment until his head stopped swimming. Looking up at her he was thankful that she was there, feeling safe in her arms. "Okay, I'm ready."

She helped him up the stairs and into his apartment. He only made it to the couch before he collapsed, just too tired to make it any further. "Thanks babe," he told her, now out of breath.

"I'm bushed too so I'm going to go ahead and go. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yea," he said through short breaths.

"Sounds great. I'll call you tomorrow," she said as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

He sat on the couch and felt terrible. Maybe he was getting the flu or something. He wondered if he should have asked Karen to stay with him. No, he didn't want to push it. She had already listened to him complain enough. Even good girlfriends needed a break every now and then. He got to his feet and worked his way to the bedroom having to keep one hand on the wall as the whole hallway seemed lopsided to him. Cool, he thought. Like I'm in a fun house at the fair. Taking off his hiking boots he got changed for bed and stared at the phone. It wasn't late, he would call Roy. He never got to see that good ole Roy anymore since he stayed so busy with Karen.

Picking up the phone he dialed his friend and lay down in the bed.

"Is this Chris?"

"Hey Uncle Johnny. Yea, it's Chris."

"That's good cause you sound like Chris," Johnny chuckled. "Cause I would be worried if you sounded like Jenny. Wouldn't that worry you?"

Chris made a funny face at the phone, "I guess so. Are you alright Uncle Johnny?"

"Sure I'm fine. Don't I sound fine? Are you fine? I think we're all fine fine fine."

Roy saw the look on Chris's face, "Who's on the phone."

Chris held his hand over the mouth piece, "its Uncle Johnny."

Roy just smiled, "Oh okay. Does he want to talk to me?"

"Uncle Johnny did you want to talk to dad?"

"Well Chris that would be a little hard cause he's dead you know," Johnny said as he lay back in the bed.

Roy saw the change of expression on his son's face, "What's wrong?"

"Dad, you know how you called Aunt Maggie a fruitcake one day?"

Roy rolled his eyes, geeze leave it to kids to NEVER forget what comes out of your mouth. "Chris I was just kidding."

"Well Uncle Johnny sounds like a fruitcake. He just told me you were dead."

Roy went up right beside him, "Give me the phone. You can go play."

Chris was a little taken aback by the change in his father's demeanor but he knew what 'go play' meant and had no intentions of sticking around to be told again.

Roy was furious, what kind of game was Johnny playing now? "Johnny?" His voice was harsh.

"Roy, ole buddy. What happened to Chris?"

Roy immediately noted the groggy sounding voice and slurred speech of his friend, "Johnny are you okay?"

"Told Chris, fine fine fine." He paused and Roy could hear his short quick breaths through the phone, "Roy?"

Roy wasn't sure what to make of this bizarre conversation, "What Junior?"

Then his voice became a whisper, "My head really hurts. Don't tell Roy okay?"

Roy suddenly felt panicked, "Johnny stay right there okay? I'm coming over."

"Okay buddy." The phone went dead, well after a few bangs against some furniture.

He immediately dialed the neighbor and made arrangements for her to watch Jenny and Chris for a little while. Hanging up the phone he gathered up the kids and quickly took them next door, thanking her immensely for the short notice sitting job.

* * *

He had to watch his speed since he felt like he couldn't get over to Johnny's place fast enough. Pulling into the parking lot he was frustrated because he couldn't find a parking place close by. As he drove around the building he could see that Johnny's living room light was still on. Finally finding a place he raced up the stairs and around the corner to his apartment. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out his keychain to open his door with the spare key. He quickly looked around the living room and kitchen but didn't see him anywhere.

"Johnny?" He called but got no response.

Moving through the apartment he finally found him in his bedroom. Roy ran over to him finding him sitting against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Johnny?" He called to get his attention as he knelt down in front of him.

Johnny looked up and seemed surprised, "Roy? What are you doing here?" He looked around the room like he wasn't exactly sure where he was.

"I told you I was coming over, don't you remember?" He placed his fingers over Johnny's wrist without being obvious and felt his pulse. It was racing. His color was almost flushed with pallor behind it.

Johnny seemed very confused, "No, did you call me?"

"Johnny, you called me. Do you remember talking to Chris?" Roy reached in his pocket and pulled out his penlight on his keychain and slowly checked his pupils without really touching him. They seemed normal.

Johnny just shook his head. "No. God, my head hurts." He pushed his hands tighter against his temples.

Roy took him by the arm and helped him stand up. "Come on partner. I'm taking you to Rampart. Can you walk?"

Johnny forcibly pulled back on his arm from Roy. "I'm not going anywhere with you." His voice was suddenly full of anger. His dark eyes glared daggers into the man in front of him.

Roy was surprised at the sudden change in his behavior. "Something's wrong Johnny. Let's have Early check you out okay?"

Roy didn't see it coming since he wouldn't expect anything like that from Johnny but the slug to his face got him in the lip and almost knocked him backwards. He reflexively let go of Johnny's arm to catch himself but was thankful for the bed being right behind him. Looking up he saw Johnny's swing end with him landing on the ground, so weak he couldn't even catch himself.

Johnny looked as surprised by what happened as Roy did. Roy knew more than ever that something was very wrong and had no interest in fighting with his friend. Johnny no longer seemed aware of what he was doing anymore and fell silent and still. Roy wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand then slowly reaching down, he gently took Johnny's arm to help him to his feet. Walking him out to the living room he guided him to sit on the couch without talking to him. Not sure what set him off the last time Roy chose the path of least contact right now. Johnny just let Roy take care of him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, sounding like a little child.

Roy grabbed his jacket out of the closet for the chilly night air and helped Johnny put it on. With no more fighting back Johnny allowed Roy to guide him to the car and drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"Appearances often are deceiving." Aesop._

_Thanks for the reviews they are very much appreciated. Keep letting me know what you think._

* * *

Chapter 5

The drive to the ER was quiet and Roy decided to keep his own mouth shut for now. Johnny had closed his eyes and seemed to be sleeping. Roy could see that his breathing was shallow and a little fast but he was at least breathing. He pulled directly up to the ER doors and parked. Moving around to the passenger side of the car he opened up the door noticing that Johnny hadn't stirred yet.

"Johnny?" He easily shook his shoulder until he got a response from him. "Can you stand up?"

Johnny opened his eyes and seemed more oriented than before. Roy braced himself for any sudden outbursts that might head his way but he was too tired to resist Roy helping him out of the car. Pulling one arm over his shoulders, Roy placed his other arm around his friend's waist to hold him up. Johnny tried to help hold his weight up and get through the ER doors.

Dr. Kelly Brackett was the lucky one to pull the night shift for the ER this night and stood at the desk talking with Dixie when they heard a noise at the end of the hallway. The department had been fairly busy but with most patients now discharged they were all taking a little breather.

"Johnny!" Dixie exclaimed as she saw Roy practically dragging him down the hall. What little help he had been providing was now gone and Roy was bearing all his weight just trying to get him to a room.

Kel moved to the other side and took Johnny's other arm to help get him through the door and onto the exam table. "Roy, what happened?"

"He called my house tonight, seemed all confused. I went over to his place to check on him and he went from groggy and confused to punching me in the face."

Dixie took his chin in her hand to inspect it, "Looks like he got you pretty good too."

"Well I was caught off guard a little bit," he grinned, then winced at the rapidly swelling jaw and lip.

"I'm sorry Roy. I don't know why I did that." Johnny said as he leaned back onto the bed.

Brackett moved to his side and looked into Johnny's eyes. That was something that he would soon regret as Johnny came up in one fluid motion and with both hands shoved the doctor full force, "Get your hands off of me!" He yelled.

Kel stumbled backwards losing his balance as he hit the little silver instrument stand knocking it backwards then proceeded to land right on his butt. Dixie saw Roy go after Johnny to hold him down so she headed to Kel to help him up. The look in Johnny's eyes was wild and darting as Roy grabbed his arms and tried to hold him down.

"Johnny!" he barked trying to get his attention but Johnny continued to fight him.

"Dix, get me some Diazepam now," Kel ordered as he grabbed a hold of Johnny's legs to restrain him.

Johnny shot his head around to Roy but when he saw Roy's face he suddenly quit fighting and looked at him like a scared kid. "Roy?"

"It's okay Johnny, just lay back down okay?" Roy's voice was calm and controlled and Johnny responded to it. He lay down and closed his eyes again.

"Let's get him on a monitor," Kel said then looked again to Roy. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know doc. All this started with the headaches this week. He told me tonight how much his head was hurting again."

"Okay," Kel said. "Dix put in a call to Joe. Order him a CT scan of the brain, Chem 7 panel and CBC. Roy, do you think you can get an IV in him?"

Roy nodded. He gathered the supplies from the closet in the room and without incident placed the catheter into his vein, securing it with tape. The procedure went smoothly as Johnny was now asleep again. After getting the IV started Roy drew the lab work for Dixie as she hung the fluids.

"Kel, X-ray is ready for him," she said.

"Okay, let's get him down there. I'll go ahead and sedate him for the procedure and then we have to wait and see what it shows." Kel said. He had never seen this kind of behavior from Johnny and was anxious to see what was causing it.

"Dix, I'm gonna call Joanne to pick up the kids so I can stay here," Roy said.

Dixie nodded, "Don't forget Kanda, she'll want to know."

Roy had already thought of that. Heading to the doctors lounge he watched them wheel Johnny's stretcher out the doors to the CT scanner.

* * *

A couple of hours later Joe came into the doctor's lounge with Kel to find Roy and Kanda talking on the couch together. They both stood up as the doctors came in.

Joe shook his head, "I don't know Roy. His labs are okay and his CT is normal. Right now he's sleeping and his vitals have stabilized."

Roy felt like yelling at someone, "So what's going on? This isn't like Johnny at all, you know that."

Joe tried to reassure him, "We're doing everything we can Roy. I understand your frustration. I'm admitting him and for tonight he'll sleep off the sedation. Let's see how he feels in the morning and go from there."

The doctors left the room leaving Kanda and Roy alone. She moved to the window and just stared out of it. He moved closer to her wanting to comfort her but he didn't know what to say. "Kanda?"

She took a deep breath and turned around, "I'm okay Roy. I'll stay with him tonight. I know you have the kids today and need to get back to them."

"I called Joanne earlier to pick them up, their okay. I'll stay with you," he said softly.

* * *

They sat with him but Johnny was pretty much oblivious since he slept all night. The nurses came in periodically to check his vital signs but the steady beeping of the heart monitor was basically the only sound through the darkened room. Roy put Kanda in the fold out chair and despite her protesting at not being tired she fell asleep quickly in the quiet. He knew she was working long hours between the ranch and finishing up her clinical hours to complete her fellowship to be pediatric surgeon. It had been a long hard road for her but she was close to completing her dream to be a doctor.

Roy used the second chair in the room and watched the TV even though the sound was down so low he really couldn't hear it. Unable to sleep he keep a constant check on Johnny and Kanda both and when he did get sleepy he walked up and down the hall to wake up.

Sipping on coffee he heard Johnny stirring at one point and walked over to him.

"Roy?"

"Hey there partner, how ya feeling?"

"Tired. Rampart?" He mumbled.

"Yep. Go back to sleep," Roy told him, patting him on the shoulder. Johnny did just that.

* * *

The next thing Roy knew it was Kanda that was waking him up, "Roy?"

He wiped the sleep from his eyes feeling a little guilty for falling down on the job, "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep." He glanced over to Johnny, "He still out?"

"Yea," she whispered. "I'm on duty in a couple of hours so I'm going to his place and get a quick shower. I'll check on you two later on okay?"

He nodded, "Thanks Kanda."

The sun wasn't up yet and he soon drifted back to sleep. Dixie woke him up the next time and he stood up stretching as he looked over to Johnny. He was surprised to find him awake.

"And I'm the one admitted for being tired?" Johnny said with a crooked smile.

Roy was glad to hear the old Johnny again, "That's what happens when you keep me up all night."

"I hate to ask but what am I doing here?" Johnny said with a look of confusion.

Roy leaned against his bed, "You don't remember anything about last night?"

Johnny only nodded, "I just remember feeling terrible when Karen and I got home from hiking, thought I was coming down with the flu or something. What did I do to wind up here?"

"Well I brought you in with a bad headache and some unruly behavior," Roy said as he rubbed his chin.

"Please don't tell me I did that," Johnny said with a worried look on his face as he looked at the evolving bruise and swollen lip on his friend.

"Don't worry about it. I held my own but you did a pretty good job of taking down Brackett."

Johnny sat up in the bed, "What?!"

Roy just laughed, "He's alright but you might want to offer an apology when he comes in this morning."

Johnny nodded then yawned again. Settling back down again it only took a few minutes and he was asleep again.

* * *

Johnny managed to sleep through the next couple of days for the most part with Roy and Kanda taking turns checking on him between their jobs. Each day he seemed to improve although what happened was a mystery to everyone at this point. After 4 days in the hospital Johnny was up and about, feeling more like himself with no further headaches or evidence of bizarre behavior.

"Johnny please do it, for me?" Kanda begged him.

"Aww sis, I hate to sit around and have you take care of me anymore. You're too busy to babysit me," Johnny protested the plan that Kanda and Roy had apparently spent time coming up with.

"It's just for one day, before you go back on shift. Besides I can use the help."

"I'll come out later Johnny and bring the kids, they're anxious to see you," Roy said trying to convince him to go. They were both concerned about him going home alone right now.

"Okay, okay I give in. You win sis, I'll go home with ya but just for today. I want one day at my place before going back to work."

His next thoughts were of Karen and wondering where she was. He knew that she probably didn't even realize he was in the hospital since she didn't know any of his friends yet. As he picked up the phone to call her again his door opened.

"Johnny?" Karen said as she slowly came in the room.

Roy and Kanda watched a huge smile come across his face, "Karen!" He was so excited to see her that even they had to smile. She came in and went straight for his bed.

"I just found out from the landlady that you were in the hospital. I was so worried about you being gone so many days. What happened?" She glanced over to the woman sitting in the chair and the blue eyed man standing close behind her. It was obvious that she was his sister as the family resemblance was uncanny. She had seen photos of this fireman friend from Johnny's job.

"I'm okay now, don't worry. Getting discharged today. " He gestured over to the others, "Karen, this my sister Kanda and my partner at work Roy."

She walked towards Kanda and extended her hand, giving a warm handshake to her. "It's really nice to meet you. Johnny talks about you all the time." Next she addressed the friend. She had seen his picture at Johnny's apartment and he talked about his partner a lot.

He reached out and shook her hand, "Nice to finally meet you Karen. I was starting to give him a hard time, accusing you of being a figment of his imagination."

Karen laughed, "He doesn't need any help in that department at all." The going back closer to Johnny she sat on the edge of his bed. "Don't worry I'll take care of you when you get out of here."

Johnny looked to his sister knowing he just promised to go home with her but what he really wanted was to be at his own place with Karen.

Kanda saw the raging debate in Johnny's eyes. She was trying to quickly assess Karen but that was something she wasn't good at. She had to get to know someone to be able to read them that quickly, to develop that gut feeling as such. It was easy to see how much Johnny liked her with that bright smile that he certainly didn't grace them with when they came in.

She looked at Karen, "Johnny's coming to my ranch for today but you are very welcome to come see him. We would love for you to join us for dinner tonight if you could."

Karen hid her displeasure at the invitation and managed to smile, "Well I don't want to interrupt plans that have already been made."

Johnny shot a look of 'ticked off brother' to her then brought the smile back up for Karen. "I'm sorry Karen but I promised them I would go there tonight. I'll be back tomorrow."

She patted his arm, "It's okay Johnny, don't worry. I understand." She looked to the others, "well I'm on my way to work so I have to run." She leaned in and gave him a nice little kiss. "Call me tonight," she whispered in his ear. Before he could protest her not coming to the ranch for dinner she shushed him softly and headed out the door.

Roy turned to Kanda, "I'm going to get the kids from school then we'll be out to the house."

She smiled softly, "See you there."


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Those who are faithless know the pleasures of love; it is the faithful who know love's tragedies." Oscar Wild._

_Thanks for your patience as the story evolves. Keep up the reviews, they help!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Johnny sat on the front porch and watched Jenny swinging at the big tree. He had to admit there was something therapeutic about being here at the ranch with his sister and his best friend. He realized that he shouldn't be surprised that Jenny and Chris were as at home here as they were at their house. Roy being so comfortable here was the surprising part.

"Unkle Johnny!"

He looked up to see little Jenny swinging high on the swing, "Not too high Jenny, you'll give your dad a heart attack."

"That's the truth," Kanda said coming up behind him. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. Where's Roy?"

She waved at the house, "Oh he's finishing up dinner." She laughed, "He kicked me out of the kitchen."

Johnny eyed her closely, "Roy's taking over the kitchen? You better watch out sis."

Kanda turned to see Jenny running up the stairs to them before she got a chance to reply to his comment. She greeted her with a big hug.

"Kanda, guess what?"

She had to just giggle at the excitement Jenny had. "What my little Aponi?"

Roy was headed out onto the porch with them but paused just inside the house watching the exchange from the screen door.

Jenny took her hand and gently rubbed Kanda's cheek. Johnny smiled at them together. "What does Aponi mean?" Jenny asked her.

Kanda pushed her long hair behind her shoulders and smiled softly at her, "It is the Lakota word for butterfly."

Jenny just beamed, "I'm a butterfly?"

"Yes little one, you are a beautiful butterfly."

Jenny threw her arms around Kanda and gave her a giant hug, "I love you Kanda."

Roy took a deep breath and turned back to the kitchen as Jenny sat curled up in Kanda's lap while they sat in the front porch swing together.

"So Johnny, Karen seems really nice," Kanda started the conversation hoping to learn more about her.

He leaned back in the chair and put his arms behind him, stretching out his long legs and crossing them. "Yea, she's pretty amazing."

Kanda internally tapped her fingers, she wanted more information than that, "I was hoping she would join us for dinner so we could learn more about her."

Johnny chuckled, "That's probably what scared her off. I think she's intimidated by you two."

"I don't know why unless you told her scary things about us," Roy's voice came from behind them as he re-joined the group.

Kanda scooted her and Jenny over to make a spot for Roy to sit with them, "Yea little brother what did you say about us?"

He looked over to them together on the swing, Jenny sitting in the middle with a big smile on her face. "I didn't tell her anything bad I swear. Besides, she has a family much bigger than the two of you. With 4 brothers I don't think she got very much freedom in life."

Jenny made a big frowny face, "Four brothers?" She looked up at her daddy and pointed her finger at him, "I better not have four brothers!" Her tone making it clear that Chris was enough for her.

Roy laughed at the little drama queen, "I don't think you have to worry Jenn." With his divorce from Joanne long since finalized he didn't see more children in the future at all.

* * *

The next morning Roy took Johnny home, the kids to school and he headed back home for a while. They were both back on shift the next morning together again and he was worn out from staying up half the night playing cards with Johnny and Kanda. The two guys decided they better not invite Kanda to dinner at the station because the way she played cards they would be doing the dishes every time.

He reminded Johnny about Chris's game that afternoon and encouraged him to bring Karen along so they could all get to know each other a little better. Johnny liked the idea and said he would do his best to get her to come.

* * *

Roy sat on the bench with Kanda and Jenny cheering on Chris as he was pitcher for the team. He had worked hard to get the position and it was Johnny's tireless effort and time that helped him accomplish it. The day was sunny and warm at the park which was surrounded with large shade trees. The air was fresh and energizing as the two teams went head to head in competition. Kanda laughed at Jenny as she yelled at the other team in a most un-butterfly like fashion. Roy kept his eye on Chris so he could help him with pointers in between games.

"Hey you two, how they doing?"

They all turned to see Johnny and Karen come sit behind them.

"Unkle Johnny," Jenny yelled as she climbed up to the next level and then directly into his lap. Karen laughed as he was tackled by the little girl although she quickly realized that he was apparently very used to it.

"Hey Jenny bear, how are you today?" He asked her with a big grin on his face.

"My name is Aponi Unkle Johnny," she admonished him then giggled as he tickled her. "Stop it, stop it," She continued to laugh.

Johnny turned to Karen, "Sorry, this is my Jenny bear." He saw the look Jenny gave him, "Sorry my Aponi. She's Roy's daughter." He pointed onto the field, "That's his son Chris out there pitching today."

Kanda was watching Jenny and Johnny, "I'm so glad you joined us Karen."

"Thanks Kanda. It's a great day for a game isn't it?" She said.

"Sure is, a beautiful day."

They all sat and watched for a while exchanging small talk about the weather, the news, and the game being played. Mostly they all wanted Karen to feel more comfortable being with them.

Jenny tugged on her daddy's arm, "Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom."

He nodded, "Okay, I'm coming."

Karen stood up, "I have to go also. I can go in with her if you want me too?"

"Thanks," he replied warmly to her.

Kanda looked back to see them as they left and noticed Johnny rubbing his temples, "Johnny?"

He suddenly realized what he was doing, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Is your headache back?"

"Just a little, not bad. I'm okay sis." He tried to reassure her but know it was a wasted effort as she was now and forever his big worrying sister.

Karen and Roy walked to the restrooms with Jenny dancing in front of them.

"She's so cute Roy," Karen said.

He grinned as he was always proud of his children, "Thanks."

She walked inside the women's room with Jenny while he waited outside. After a few moments they both reappeared and Jenny went running back to the bleachers. Roy turned to follow her but felt a hand on his arm. He turned back to see Karen smiling at him.

"Uh, Roy. Can I ask you something?"

Roy figured she had some secret question about Johnny that she wanted to probe him for and was ready to give her a kiddingly hard time about it. He thought why not, welcome to the family.

Karen moved closer to him and with her index finger she traced his chest from his top button on his shirt, all the way down towards his jeans. That was when he got past the shock of her actions and he pushed her hand away.

"Johnny never told me he had such a good looking friend," she whispered heavily to him.

Roy glanced back to the bleachers to see Kanda and Johnny talking intently about something. Looking back at Karen he was still so appalled by her action that he was speechless. What the hell was she pulling?

"Karen I don't know what you're doing but I'm not that kind of friend." His voice was harsh and unforgiving.

She leaned in closer to him and put her hand around his neck, "Maybe I picked the wrong fireman cause you seem like the type that would play rough what with all those muscles. What do you think?" Her other hand rubbed across his chest.

This time Roy pushed her back but was repulsed by her response of a smile. "This is done. Don't touch me again," he growled at her. "How could you do this to Johnny?"

She looked over to the man on the bleachers, "Johnny is already mine, more than you will ever know." With that she turned and walked off, leaving him breathing hard with fury.

Now somehow he had to get back to the bleachers and figure out what to say to Johnny. This wasn't the place to bring it up and he was so frazzled over what just happened he didn't know what to even say to his friend.

Taking a deep breath to calm his fury he walked back to the others. He didn't make eye contact with anyone but simply sat down and stared at the field. Kanda felt the negative energy from Roy pierce her like a knife. She turned to look at him but he wouldn't look back at her. Something was very wrong.

"Roy?" She said noting how hard he was breathing.

He didn't answer her but got up and walked away from the game, heading to the parking lot.

Kanda looked back at Johnny who was busy talking with Karen. They looked so happy together but she felt very uneasy. Her eyes followed Roy, he wasn't strolling, he was stomping. She got up and followed him until they were on the other side of the restroom building.

"Roy, please tell me what's wrong?" She said, taking his hand in hers.

He just kept shaking his head, "I can't believe she did it. I mean it was clear; there was no mistaking what she wanted or what she meant." He looked at her so mad he was studdering, "How can she do that to him."

Kanda's heart was now beating twice as fast it seemed, "Roy what happened?" But he wasn't listening to her. He was walking circles and muttering to himself at this point. She grabbed his arm, hard. "Roy stop it!"

He stopped and looked into her brown eyes. His breathing was heavy and quick, "God Kanda, she hit on me."

Kanda stopped dead in her tracks, "What? Are you sure Roy? Maybe she was just teasing?"

Oh God yes he was sure, "She told me she may have picked the wrong fireman." He saw the shock in her face. "That was after she put her hands all over …" He just couldn't go there again. The thought of her touch repulsed him.

She could see in his eyes it was real and how much it upset him. She turned to go after her but Roy realized what she intended and ran to stop her, "No Kanda."

"Roy, we have to let Johnny know what's going on," she begged him.

"Not here, not right now. It's not the right time." His mind was spinning. "I'll try and talk to him tomorrow at work. If it doesn't work then we can get him to the ranch to try and convince him."

"Convince him of what?"

"I know that but I think he loves her. She's got some kind of hold on him right now and if we do this the wrong way he's not going to listen to us. It will suddenly become my fault or our fault." He felt her relax some under his hand. "Kanda we could lose him over this if we're not careful."

They walked back to the bleachers to find them empty. Both felt a flush of worry go through them. Roy saw Jenny sitting there alone, "Jenn, where did Johnny go?"

"Miss Karen took him home, he had a headache. I think he was sick daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks." Mohandas K. Gandhi._

_This one is short but since we all love Karen so much I thought you would want to hear from her today ; )_

* * *

Chapter 7

Roy and Kanda just looked at each other trying to figure out what the next move was. Johnny had left with Karen; someone who they now knew could not be trusted. Worst of all they knew his headache was back again. Roy looked over to the scoreboard and surmised that the game was almost over. The good thing about kid baseball, the games didn't last for hours.

"Take the kids with you to the ranch. I'll go and check on Johnny then let you know what's going on."

Kanda was at a loss for words but trusted his judgment. She was scared for her little brother at this point not knowing what games Karen was playing. As Roy headed to the parking lot Kanda gathered up their belongings and sat with Jenny while the game finished up. The waiting and not knowing was going to kill her.

Roy pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Johnny's apartment. It was a few miles away but weekend traffic was light and he made good time. Looking around the lot he didn't see Johnny's Rover anywhere but not convinced he wasn't home he parked and went up the stairs. He knocked on the door but as expected there wasn't an answer. Pulling out his spare key he entered the darkened living room and went on a room to room search for his friend. Johnny wasn't there but Maxie twirled around his ankles in full purr mode. Absently he reached down and picked up the little furr ball and placed him on the couch. Closing the door behind him he made sure it was locked and paused in the hallway. Looking at the other doors he knew there wasn't much else he could do. He had no idea where Karen lived.

Deciding on one last possibility for help he moved downstairs and over a couple of buildings to the landlady's apartment. Knocking he was disheartened to find no answer there either. Now the only thing he could do now was go home and make a couple of phone calls.

* * *

The game ended and Chris's team won so he was excited and full of energy as he ran over to her. He was trying to share every detail with her but her mind was distracted and she was just glad to be done and that they could head home. She was anxious to be near a phone as soon as possible. She quickly explained that they would be coming home with her and since they loved her and her farm there was no protesting at all.

* * *

First thing Roy did when he got home was to call Johnny. Getting no answer he next called Rampart ER to make sure they weren't there, which they weren't. Then he sat on the couch and waited impatiently for the next hour to pass. Every hour he tried to reach Johnny, to no avail. He did call Kanda and kept her posted on what was happening, or lack thereof and they tried to reassure each other that he was fine. However, both could loudly hear the hidden worry and concern that was not spoken.

It was dark now and Roy was running out of options. He couldn't call the police; Johnny was with a girlfriend, not a legitimate missing person. No matter how much he disliked her. The kids didn't have school the next day so Kanda told Roy to stay put where he was closer to Johnny and she would keep the kids for the night. He managed to distract himself enough to fix some dinner and get a shower but that only lasted a short time. By midnight he was ready to go looking again. He picked up his keys and headed to the door to make a sweep of the apartments again when he decided to try one more phone call.

"Hello," said the groggy, thick voice.

"Johnny?" It didn't even sound like him.

"Yea, what's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"You disappeared today from the ballpark. Kanda's been worried. Are you okay?"

Johnny smiled to himself; sure Kanda's the worried one. "I'm fine. We had dinner at her place then I came home and crashed. Guess I didn't hear the phone ring."

Roy paused, "Did your headache go away?"

"Yea, took some aspirin. I'm fine Roy. Man we gotta work tomorrow, go to bed."

"Okay partner. I'm home if you need anything."

"Kay, bye." Johnny waited for his good bye then hung up the phone. Within a minute he was asleep again.

* * *

Kanda stood outside the door. She had already paced at home for hours before coming to the decision that she had to face Karen and find out what game she was playing with two of the most important people in her life. A quick stop by the landlady's apartment had told her where she would find this woman.

She knocked.

Karen opened the door and the quick casual smile changed to one that sent a chill through Kanda's body. You would have been blind to have missed the change in her attitude. "What are you doing here Kanda? Johnny's at work today."

"I know. Do you mind if we sit and talk for a while?" Kanda tried to sound casual.

Karen brought a little smile to the corner of her mouth and gestured her inside. The apartment was nicely furnished with a southwestern flair that brought a lot of orange, red and browns into the decorations and furnishings. Kanda followed her into the living room and sat down as she gestured to the couch.

"I'm kinda glad you stopped by," Karen said.

"Why is that?" Kanda asked, curious.

"I'm a little worried about Johnny. He's been saying some odd things."

Kanda didn't know what to believe of course. She only thought at least she knew Johnny better than Karen realized. "Well I'd love to hear about some of them," she said.

"Well he doesn't even realize he's saying it. I hear him talking during his nightmares."

Kanda internally froze. Johnny had told her about some of those nightmares of when she left him alone. They had been her nightmares too. Unfortunately Karen saw the reaction and she leaned forward on her seat to focus on the woman in front of her. "He wakes me up with his screams."

She saw the reaction and smiled deep down inside. "He crawls under his bed to hide but his father knows where he is. He hears his footsteps coming closer and he starts to cry. I hear him calling out your name in a whisper as he tries to be still so the man won't find him." Karen paused as a shudder went through the other woman's body. "He calls over and over for you but it's when he realizes that you aren't coming that he begins to shake. He whimpers like the little boy he remembers being."

Tears begin to run down her cheeks as her body shook. Oh God Johnny what did I do to you?

Karen saw the effect and pressed on. "I have to listen to his cries for help for someone who abandoned him. His cries when his drunken father drags him out from under that little bed."

Kanda began to silently cry, why was she doing this to her?

"Do you know what he did to your little brother after you left?" Karen's voice was soft and almost musical.

Kanda couldn't speak she felt like the walls were closing in on her now. The nice wallpaper was changing to wood panels. The wood from their house was forming around her as her peripheral vision darkened. She could see Johnny's little metal bed with the bedspread hanging low so he could hide behind it. So many times she had distracted their father so Johnny could escape his anger.

She tried to focus on the voice talking to her, only able to shake her head ever so slightly.

Karen's voice got softer, "After he drug him out by his hair he tied him to the stair railing and beat him. For every time that he said your name he restarted the count. All he could do was cry for you, for the sister that left him to the mercy of that drunken angry man."

"He never told me," Kanda whispered.

"He didn't want to tell you everything instead he held it inside. To be tormented in his sleep night after night."

Kanda stood, "Stop it, just stop it." She said through her sobs.

Karen moved in for the kill. "His dreams had all but gone away …until you came back. Now every time he see's you he screams in his nightmares."

She caught her breath. No.

Without another word she ran to the door and out of it. She climbed in her car and just sobbed trying to figure out what she was going to do. She needed to see Roy. He would listen to her. He would make everything all right again. But he was at work and all she could do was go home, alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_He who angers you, conquers you."_

_Thanks so much for the reviews! _

* * *

Chapter 8

"Man Johnny boy, you look terrible!" Chet just had to point out. Roy couldn't argue the point. His partner looked like he hadn't slept in a month but was surprised when he responded to Chet's chiding with a smile.

"Well Chet, you know how those girl friends are. They can wear ya out." Johnny stood up from tying his shoes, "Oh wait." He put his finger out and pointed at him. "You don't have a girlfriend so you wouldn't know about that."

Marco didn't even try to stifle the laughter as Chet's face turned red. Finding himself momentarily speechless Chet just went out into the bay for roll call. Johnny turned his smile to Roy but found that he was closing his locker and walking out right behind Chet without acknowledging his most excellent ribbing of the mustached man.

"What's with Roy today?" Mike asked, leaning against the edge of the doorframe.

Johnny closed his locker door, "Have a feeling he didn't get enough sleep last night."

Mike just shrugged and headed out into the bay with the others, closely followed by Johnny.

Hank moved down the line of men who were all actually on time this morning. "Alright, who cooks today?"

Mike raised his hand up, "My turn Cap." A little cheer went through the crowd. Hank couldn't help but grin. Mike having cooking rotation for the shift was good news for all of them.

"Marco and Johnny, you have the bay and dorm." He looked up at them and was a little taken back by the young paramedic's appearance. "Gage, you know you're supposed to sleep before coming to work right?"

Johnny stood up straighter, "I did Cap."

Hank just mumbled something under his breath and youngsters and staying out all night. "Roy dayroom, Chet latrine." He made a last notation on his clipboard, "Dismissed."

Roy wanted to sit Johnny down and tell him what happened but now he was realizing that work wasn't the place to do it either. Every fiber of his being knew that Johnny wouldn't take it well. It was obvious that he was happy seeing her and they had gotten very close in a short amount of time. Anything negative he would have to say would not be taken well over those facts and he knew that Johnny would more than likely be angry at him for even bringing it up.

The morning was quiet with the guys getting to enjoy their coffee, make lunch and dinner plans and even get most of their chores done. Johnny and Roy needed some supplies so after lunch they headed out to Rampart. Johnny's jovial mood for the first part of the day was seeming to disappear quickly.

"Roy, I told ya to turn left back there." Johnny was very short tempered at the moment.

"Sorry Junior didn't hear ya. I'll cut through here and get us over there," Roy said trying to assess his friend's demeanor.

"Just never mind now. It's too late. I was trying out a new shortcut but why the hell would you listen to me," Johnny crossed his arms and turned towards the door.

Roy knew not to respond to the irrational comments cause they would not offer anything to help the situation. He knew his friend's headache was back having caught him rubbing his temples earlier.

"You want some aspirin for your headache?" He tried to offer.

"I don't have a headache," Johnny barked back at him.

"Okay, just offering." He was glad that they were working today so he could at least keep his eye on him. "Did Karen say anything about coming to the game?" He fished for some type of reaction.

"No, we just had dinner at her place then I was wiped out and went to bed."

Roy backed the squad up at the ER doors and they hopped out and went in. Dixie saw them coming up the corridor and smiled at her two favorite paramedics. "How's it going fellows?"

"I'd be just fine Dix if someone could quit nagging at me all the time," Johnny said in a highly sarcastic tone letting Roy know he was upset.

Dixie raised her eyebrows at Roy in a 'what's up with him' look. When Johnny moved behind the desk and talked with the supply nurse Roy leaned in towards Dixie.

"Is Dr. Early around?"

Dixie nodded yes to him then wrinkled up her eyebrows to look worried. She nodded to follow her and they walked into room 4 where Joe was discharging a patient. As soon as the patient was gone he looked up.

"Roy? What brings you here?"

"Just getting some supplies doc but I was wondering if I could ask you about something." Roy wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing.

"Sure Roy," Joe said with a gentle smile.

"Well, it's about Johnny. He's still having the headaches; he's tired all the time and has mood swings that would put any hormonal woman to shame. I'm worried about him, something's not right."

Joe sat down on the little stool in the room, "Is he here with you?"

Roy nodded, "Yea, but he's hiding the symptoms now. At least he's trying too. Its subtle doc but I think it's getting worse."

"So you're concerned but he won't consent to being seen I take it."

"That's pretty much it doc."

"Well Roy all I can say is keep trying to get him in here. If you're concerned about his safety or his ability to do his job then get Hank involved to force him in if need be."

Roy nodded again, "Okay doc. Thanks."

They moved out to the nurse's station to find Johnny holding the radio listening to a call coming in, "Where have you been?" he snapped.

"I'm ready, let's go." Roy knew it wouldn't be prudent to tell Johnny they were consulting behind his back. Johnny just shrugged and headed to the Squad. At this point Roy was just hoping to get through the day with his partners bizarre behavior. Dixie watched the pair head down the hall and said a silent prayer that Johnny would let his friend help him before something bad happened.

Johnny spent most of the shift lying down on his bunk. If Roy tried to see how he was doing it only seemed to make him mad so he quickly learned to keep a distant eye one him. Everyone else in the station had learned the same lesson by dinner time as Johnny's mood was as unpredictable as the stock market. He even managed to yell at Mike about the engine not being spotless. Roy thought he would have to hold Mike back from choking him.

* * *

They sat around the television watching Adam 12 when Roy realized that Johnny wasn't there anymore. Quietly he got up and walked out to the dorm figuring that was where his partner was again. He found Johnny laying on his back with his arm drapped across his forehead.

"Johnny?"

He lowered his arm to look at his partner. Roy was worried again, he could see it in his eyes. "Sorry about being in such a bad mood today buddy."

Roy sat down on the edge of his own bunk, "I'm worried about ya Junior. Something's wrong."

"I know," Johnny whispered.

"I think you need to see Early again tomorrow," Roy said crossing his fingers that Johnny wouldn't get upset again.

Johnny took a deep breath, "Okay."

A weight was lifted off Roy's shoulders knowing that his best friend had agreed to go back to the doctor. Maybe they could find out what was going on now.

"Station 51……Child trapped…..time out 2032"

* * *

Johnny joined Roy in the squad as they got the slip of paper from Hank then pulled out of the station. The engine was right behind them, sirens blaring which did nothing to help Johnny's now raging headache. When his head hurt this much it made him just want to lash out and punch someone. Deep down he knew these thoughts meant something was wrong but he just felt so bad he couldn't make his brain think straight all the time. Looking over to Roy he was thankful to have a friend that would persist to the end to make sure he was alright even when his own brain wasn't working right.

This rescue actually took a little driving as they headed to the edge of their district to a cave that was frequented by spelunkers. It was a stable cave for the area and had been visited by caving groups for years. However, recently the area had experienced numerous tiny earthquakes which always left the possibility of loosening rock walls on the unsuspecting caver.

Roy pulled up to the little gravel parking lot and as they jumped out they could see a crowd had already gathered at the entrance. The group was mostly children with a couple of adults. Roy had a sinking feeling about this rescue and as he glanced over at this partner he only hoped that Johnny would be at full function for this as he once again looked pale and completely exhausted. His endurance was waning as the day passed and he could see his mood darkening again.

"God, where are the police to get these people out of our way?" Johnny growled.

They both headed up the hill with their boxes, ropes, flashlights and safety gear. Getting through the crowd they found the large entrance to the cave and the frantic looking woman waiting on them. Hank and the engine crew were hot on their heels to assist with whatever they needed. "

"She's still in there," the frantic woman said.

Hank stepped forward to get more information, "Okay, calm down Mame. What happened?"

She took a deep breath. We were doing a school outing on spelunking. Gosh, we've been here for several years but the walls started rumbling and then they starting coming down on us. I got everyone out but Beth. She's only 10 and I know she's scared to death. We tried to reach her more rocks started coming down. Now she won't answer me at all.

Hank turned to the two rescue men. "Get geared up. Chet and Mike will follow you in. Figure out what you've got and let me know if we need more help."

The men nodded and gathered ropes, flashlights and their radios. Since they had to find victims first they left the larger medical supplies behind, they could be brought in by Hank and Marco quickly when needed. Roy slung the first aide backpack with some essentials across his shoulders. Entering the cave the daylight quickly disappeared behind them and they flicked on their flashlights. Roy adjusted his helmet strap under his chin as he, Johnny, Mike and Chet made their way through the cavern. The first room they entered was huge and Chet had to resist the urge to yell for an echo effect. It was beautiful with multiple shades of orange, red and brown reflecting off thier lights. They followed the premade paths with the nice little guard rails until they reached the branch described to them by the woman. One path followed the continued preset path complete with low level lights along the way and little signs that told of the natural formations one would find along the way. The other path led down a darkened direction with no more lights or tourist signs to guide them.

"This way," Johnny said as he led the group of men.

The path suddenly got narrower, allowing only one man at a time to get through finally becoming so small they had to get down on their hands and knees. The walls were wet and the air became increasingly musty and thick. The temperature dropped progressively as they moved deeper in to the narrow passage. Roy had the sensation that they were moving downwards also. Johnny held the flashlight in his right hand trying to see as he moved forward but the light moved all over the walls as he crawled making him feel nauseous. The damp air creeped into his clothes and chilled him making the lurching of his stomach stronger.

Just as quickly as the path narrowed it again opened up into a small room. The air was dustier here and the room was much much smaller, maybe the size of Johnny's kitchen, cut in half. He waved the flashlight around and soon could see the other lights scanning the room. What they saw was a small empty cavern with four caves leading out from it.

"Which one?" Mike asked.

Roy shook his head, "She said the one in the middle." He coughed in the dust.

Chet groaned, "How do you pick the middle one out of four?"

Johnny took a deep breath to quiet his stomach some. "I say this one," Johnny said as he pointed the light into the second opening from the right.

Seeing how they were only guessing Roy shrugged and followed his partners lead. Johnny had a knack for finding his way in the dark and Roy trusted it tonight. This direction was even narrower, their sides now rubbing against the damp walls. Their knees were soaking wet with an increasing water level on the floor. After about 200 feet the room once again opened up. Johnny and Roy crawled in different directions along the walls trying to scan the area as quickly as possible.

"Shh…" Roy said thinking he heard something over their own shuffling around. Everyone stopped moving and listened. He worked at separating out his breathing and the others from the noise he was looking for. "Hear that?"

Johnny nodded but realized that no one could actually see him in the dark. He pointed his flashlight, "Over there."

They all followed the moving flashlight with their own until it rested on a small fragile looking arm which was almost completely buried under fallen rock and dirt.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_True friends are those who, when you make a fool of yourself, Don't believe that this condition is permanent." Erin T. Randall._

_Thank you for hanging in there with Johnny and his 'problem' and his 'problem chick'. _

* * *

Chapter 9

Kanda didn't want to go home. She couldn't face being there by herself. With Johnny and Roy at work she felt lost and alone. Pulling out of the driveway from the apartments she thought of going to the station but knew that wouldn't be right either. She knew that Karen had done that on purpose but it still hurt down to her very soul. Johnny having nightmares wasn't new to her because he had told her about them when he was sick in the hospital and she had just come back. But why would he tell Karen? He had known her for such a short amount of time.

Without realizing it she was on the street of Roy's house. The kids were at school and then would be with Joanne since he was on duty and she knew the house would be empty. Not wanting to leave she tried the front door and of course it was locked. Johnny had a spare key but she didn't. Why would she? She chuckled to herself. Deciding to try the backdoor she worked her way into the back yard. But the sliding doors were locked too. She was wise, crafty, and pretty darn talented but she had no interest in breaking into his house. Still, she didn't want to go home. She climbed into one of the chaise lounge chairs on the patio and decided to wait for him.

* * *

Roy was the first one to reach her and his fingers immediately searched for a pulse. "She's alive," he called out to the group. They began moving dirt off of her, brushing it as fast as they could with an air of urgency that was as thick as the mustiness surrounding them.

Chet rolled away a medium sized rock that was right near her face and smiled at her when he was greeted by big brown eyes. "Hey there sweetheart," he said.

Roy heard him and moved over by his side to check on his patient. He saw the big smile on Chet's face and it made him smile until he looked down at the little girl at their knees. Her color was ashen, grey with even her lips no longer having any color. Brown eyes looked up at him but he could see they were full of pain. He took his glove off and brushed her hair from her face and out of the large cut on her cheek. Leaning in closely he spoke softly to her.

"Hi Beth. My name is Roy and I'm a fireman. We're gonna get you out of here okay?"

"It hurts," she whispered through shallow breaths.

Roy wanted to pick her up and hold her. "I know honey. We have to get all this stuff off of ya first alright." As he talked to her he reached around and took off his pack. Pulling out the stethoscope he put them in his ears as he listened to her heart and lungs. Next he took out the blood pressure cuff and putting it on her arm he continued to talk to her, describing what he was doing all along the way. He felt a hand grab his arm roughly and he turned to find Johnny pulling on him.

"Would you quit chit chatting with her and get over here and help me? Chet has enough brain cells to do that."

Roy quickly looked at Chet and did a rapid shake of his head telling him to not respond to that comment. Roy's fears about his partner were coming to the surface as he watched his bizarre behavior coming out again. "Johnny I'm doing my assessment. I'll be right there." He watched Johnny almost sneer at him then turn back to work on the rocks.

Ignoring him he turned to Mike, "Mike, tell cap we need a backboard, c-collar, stokes and trauma box. We'll need the porta power too," Roy said. He then turned back to Beth. He gently felt her head and neck for injury, shoulders and ribcage. Palpating her ribs and abdomen she cried out and it pierced the heart of all around her, except Johnny.

It seemed to anger him as he glared back at Roy, "What are you doing to her? Last thing we need is her yelling and bring down more rocks on us."

Roy just shook his head, "Johnny she's hurting."

Mike was at the back of the cave area on the radio, only Chet heard the exchange. He didn't say anything but only watched the young dark headed paramedic with worry in his eyes. Something was very wrong and he didn't know what was going on with his friend and shift mate.

The three men went back to their jobs staying focused on the task at hand, saving a little girl. Chet stayed beside Beth with Roy checking on her constantly as he and Johnny worked with their hands to pushed rock and dirt off of her. She was in and out of consciousness and whimpered from the pain that surged through her small body. Roy's primary concern was getting her out but he was also watching the rising water in the cave. It was ice cold and it was sucking the warmth from all of them quickly.

Mike worked his way back down the pathway to meet Marco. Knowing there wasn't enough room for another person he pushed the stokes in front of him, loaded with supplies. Inching it along the way he felt urgency as the farther he progressed the deeper the water got.

Back inside the cave they uncovered her chest and stomach and Chet saw her breaths became labored as she shook from the cold.

"Roy?" Chet called out.

Roy went beside her again and assessed her vitals knowing they were only getting worse. The icy water was now above her ears. "Chet, I need you to get behind her and raise her head up out of the water."

Chet acknowledged Roy's directions and together they raised her upper body up feeling her gasp with the agony of the movement. He then slid behind her and scooted up close to her so that her head rested on his chest. Shivering himself from the cold water he was sitting in he couldn't imagine that she had any warmth left to her.

Mike returned with the equipment and passed it off to Roy. He then went to help Johnny with the remainder of the larger rocks. Roy hooked up the bio-phone and began his transmission.

"Squad 51 to Rampart, do you read?"

The transmission was full of crackles, "Go ahead 51." Roy couldn't tell who it was because the reception was so poor.

"Rampart we have a 10 year old female, victim of a cave in and we are currently extricating her. She has a large laceration to her right cheek, multiple fractured ribs. Abdominal pain. Pelvis is fractured. Her lower extremities are still trapped at this time Rampart but I think her right leg is broken. Pulse is 60, respirations 30, BP 70/50."

Brackett shook his head. The assessment was terrible; her injuries were severe and more than likely beyond saving. Worst of all, they didn't even have her out yet. "51, begin bilateral IV's of LR. Spinal precautions and get her out as soon as possible."

Roy watched Chet holding her close, trying to warm her up with his own now chilled body. He had moved her before stabilizing her spine but the water was her first danger. It was now moving up Chet's waist and his own lips were turning blue.

"Negative on spinal precautions Rampart. We have water coming into the cave and had to move her up to keep her head out of the water. Her body temperature is very low."

Brackett knew that Roy would only have moved her if necessary, "Understood 51."

"10-4 Rampart."

Roy felt helpless with Beth. She was slipping away right before his eyes and they couldn't even get her out yet. He went back to see how Mike and Johnny were doing. "How much longer?" He asked.

"Well if you'd quit sitting around running your mouth with the victim and help us out some we'd be done by now," Johnny bit his head off.

"Johnny?" Mike said, completely confused over his reaction. He thought they were making good and quick progress considering how large some of the rocks were.

"What do you want me to do?" Roy chose to stay calm knowing it wasn't Johnny talking at this point.

"Can you help me with the porta power?" Mike asked.

There was one last large rock, the one pinning her right leg. Unable to move it with brute force they had positioned it under the rock. Roy cranked the handle of the small piece of equipment while Johnny and Mike put all their weight towards pushing it off. Together the men got the final large rock to move and felt relieved.

"ROY!"

He turned to find Chet holding Beth up from the water as much as possible. The last move on that boulder had uncorked the apparent connection to a natural stream through the rocks. Rushing over to her he heard her gasp and then she stopped breathing.

"Damn," he yelled.

"We gotta get out of here quick," Mike said as the water was now rushing in through a widening gap in the rocks. Johnny grabbed the boxes while Chet and Roy quickly strapped Beth in the stokes. Johnny put the boxes in it with her as he and Mike had to hold it up to keep her from being underwater.

"Hurry," Chet yelled as the tunnel before them was quickly filling with water. Roy knew that if they didn't find the end of this tunnel within a few seconds they would be holding their breath and they had no way to help Beth.

"Get her up!" Johnny yelled at them. The stokes was already scraping the top of the tunnel.

The arctic cold water was making it more and more difficult for their legs and arms to move. Roy could no longer feel his hands and fingers as he continued to work their way to the next opening. The seconds were ticking by and they were just about out of air to breathe when they crawled up into the Johnny's kitchen sized area. They all took a deep coughing breath as Roy immediately went to Beth's side and felt for a pulse. His hands were so cold he wasn't sure if he didn't feel it because of that or because she was now pulseless. Quickly he fumbled with his stethoscope and listened to her chest.

"Johnny, compressions," he said.

Without a word Johnny moved to her side and began compressions while Roy started the mouth to mouth. Her face was cold, her lips like ice under his own. His knees became colder again and he looked down to see the water was reaching them once again. He looked up to Johnny, "We gotta get moving again."

"We move her and we'll lose her Roy," Johnny said through his own huffing while doing compression.

Chet put his frozen hand in the rapidly rising water, "We have to get going now!"

Johnny continued the compressions as the water rose above his knees. It came through the stokes and was at Beth's cheeks.

Roy took Johnny's hands and stopped them, "Johnny! We have to move now!"

Johnny stopped but looked at Roy like he didn't know what to do and Roy saw the fear in his eyes. He spoke softly to him, "Johnny, pick up the other end and let's get her out of here."

He moved to the end of the stokes and picked it up with Chet having the other end. They again started crawling, moving awkwardly with Beth. The subtle rise in the slope was making the water level fall at a steady rate until the ground was again dry underneath them.

As they emerged into the main cavern Hank and Marco were waiting for them with all their equipment ready. Hank was shocked at the condition of his crew. They were soaking wet, shivering with freezing cold water and Johnny looked like he was about to fall over. He opened up the biophone as two police officers hurried to put blankets over Beth and the crew.

Johnny went back to compressions while Roy placed the esophageal airway. Marco then moved in and gave her ventilated breaths. Roy wrapped the blankets around her as the ambulance crew came down the pathway towards them. Hooking her up to the monitor they could actually pick up a slow heart rate that they couldn't feel through her ice cold skin. Knowing the temperature of the cave was lower than outside Roy wanted her out of there as soon as possible.

"Johnny, I'll go with her." Roy watched him stop the compressions and move to the side as they put the stokes up onto the stretcher. He followed the men out of the cave and into the ambulance.

Johnny didn't move. "Johnny?" Mike called his name but got no response.

"I'm okay," he said shakily then fell to his knees.

Mike jumped down to catch him and looked to Hank for some help as they both took Johnny by the arms to help him get up.

"Put him in that ambulance with Roy. Marco can bring the squad in," Hank said as he watched Johnny shiver in his cold wet clothes. He wanted Chet back to the station to get into dry clothes and warmed up himself.

* * *

Johnny and Roy stood in the room with Beth as they worked on stabilizing her for surgery then wheeled her stretcher out.

"Believe it or not Roy I think the hypothermia is what kept her from bleeding to death. They are keeping her core temperature down for right now. That water may be what saves her life." Brackett looked at the weary, filthy, wet men in front of him and wondered if they even heard what he said.

"Dix, I think these two need some coffee and dry clothes."

She nodded and gently pushed both men out of the treatment room and down the hall to the doctor's lounge. Giving them both a towel she directed the silent men to the showers and headed out to make some fresh coffee.

They both emerged cleaner and much warmer with Dixie greeting them with hot cups of coffee. Marco came down the hall to see if they were ready to head back to the station. He didn't know what happened down in that cave but the mood between the group of men had been tense all day, not like the family he was used to working with.

"You guys ready?"

Johnny just shrugged, he was too tired for anything much else. "Guess so. Back to the ranch pally?" Once again Johnny sounded like his old self and Roy had to admit that he seemed better after warming up and getting some coffee. He had already made an appointment to see Joe Early in the morning and Roy would make sure he there.


	10. Chapter 10

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive." Sir Walter Scott._

_I know this story give some the chills and makes some mad as fire but thanks for continuing to read. Have faith in the bond between Johnny and Roy and now Kanda. Keep the reviews coming. They encourage me with the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 10

Karen heard a knock at the door and had no idea who it could be this early in the morning. She had gotten rid of that Kanda and it was too early for Johnny to be home yet. Her face went from smile to ticked off when she opened the door to see her brother Michael standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside quickly.

"You haven't called and I was beginning to wonder what you were doing over here?" The tall dark headed man seemed to loom over her limber frame. He had a thick bushy mustache but one unmistakable feature was the white lock of hair right in the middle of his forehead. His muscles would be threatening to anyone in a dark alley but to her he was just a stupid big brother that couldn't do anything without her.

"I told you to stay away from here. We can't afford for you to be seen." She returned to the kitchen where she was busy cooking and baking.

"Well just look at the little homemaker. Aren't you cute," he said sarcastically at his little sister.

"You have to be kidding. I hate this. I'm tired of cooking, cleaning, smiling and doing all the crap that he wants to do. But it'll be over soon." She smiled as she took the cookies off the tray and slid them onto a plate.

Michael reached out and grabbed one but as soon as he took a bite from it she slapped his hand making him drop it. "Don't eat those you retard. Those are the ones for Gage unless you feel the need to join him?" She stood back with her hands on her hips, her head cocked.

He sputtered and spit trying to get all of the cookie out of his mouth, "Damn you Karen, trying to kill me too?"

"Oh one cookie won't hurt you," she gaffed at him.

"Well it should, this is taking too long. I hate LA." Michael sat down at the stool in front of the counter.

"Patience big brother. I'm in the home stretch but if you come back here again it could ruin everything we planned for." She watched him give that perplexed look that drove her nuts. "Look Gage wouldn't remember you but that partner of his is the one that pulled you off Gage that day. He's the one that held you down until the police got there."

Michael remembered the fireman that fought him, stopped him from killing Gage right there on the spot. "We should off them both."

"No," she barked. "We've talked about this. We only want Gage; he's the one that let daddy die in that fire. DeSoto was only in the way. We can't take them both out or someone would figure it out. I mean two dead paramedics. Partners no less?"

Michael nodded. His sister was smarter than he was. She had figured it all out about getting revenge on their dad's death. That Gage let him die and he was going to pay for what he did.

"Now get out of here. He'll be home soon from work and I have to get ready for my next move."

She scooted him out the door and glanced around thankful for not seeing anyone around. She loved her big dufus brother but he could blow this before she was done. The poison was slow and gradual so no one would figure it out. It helped that he had basically no family just that sister and she was a piece of cake to handle. Now there was only one more person between her and finishing off Johnny and she would be taking care of that this morning.

* * *

Roy pulled into the parking lot behind Johnny's rover. He wanted a shower and then promised to meet him for his appointment later that morning with Joe Early. Roy just wanted to make sure he made it home safely since they had runs all night and he knew Johnny was beyond exhaustion.

He waved to him as he watched him head up the stairs but something caught his eye. A man was standing by his truck and watched Johnny going up the stairs with an intent stare. Roy was now curious as to whom this man was but as soon as Johnny entered his apartment the man hopped in his truck and pulled out. There was something familiar about him but Roy assumed that he must live here and he had seen him before. Something like that white lock was easily recognizable.

* * *

Johnny sat on his couch and decided to just stay there for a while. He was beat. He groaned at the knock on his door. He smiled to see Karen standing there until he saw the tears in her eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?"

She came in and just fell into his open arms as he tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry," she stuttered out. "I just don't know what I did wrong." She held him close and just sobbed.

He pulled her back to see her face, "Tell me what happened." They moved to the couch where she sat down beside him.

"I don't want to cause trouble but she hurt me so much Johnny."

He got still, "Who hurt you?"

"She came to my apartment yesterday. She was so angry. I tried to calm her down but she just yelled at how I didn't deserve you and how she wouldn't let me be a part of your family."

Johnny's breath quickened, "Kanda?"

Karen nodded and cried some more, "I'm so sorry. I don't want to come between you. I can leave."

Now Johnny was mad, "You're not going anywhere. She had no right to do that. I won't let her come between us." His mind was spinning and all he could think about was Kanda hurting his Karen. He pulled Karen close to him and promised her that it would be alright.

"I just don't understand why they hate me Johnny. What did I do to them?"

"Them?"

Karen stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. Johnny was worried now, what had her so upset? "Karen?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew how upset you'd be," she paused. "He …" She started crying again.

"Who? Tell me," he stood up and took her by the shoulders. He could feel her trembling under his hands.

"At the ballgame the other day. When I went to the bathroom with the little girl."

"Jenny."

"Yea, Jenny. Well he came too and I thought he was being nice."

Roy. "Go on," Johnny said now wanting to know everything.

"He touched me. I thought it was just casual and it probably was. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"What do you mean he touched you?" He felt an anger rising up in him.

"Johnny please don't be mad at him. I'm sure it was my fault. I asked him to help me get something out of my hair and after he did his hands went down my neck and back and …" she couldn't go on and Johnny didn't have to hear anymore.

The rage soaring through him making him blind to being rational. The poison was now in every cell of his body, it permeated his brain and his thoughts were chaotic and only full of anger.

Her timing was perfect. He now belonged to her. She watched him stomp through the living room and knew it wouldn't be long before he went over the edge and they wouldn't be there to save him. He would make sure they were far away, he would refuse their help. He would hate them and in turn they would walk away and leave him. She smiled.

* * *

Roy pulled into his driveway and was immediately worried when he saw Kanda's rover. The front door was still locked, where was she? He went through the living room and saw his dog Daisy sitting at the back door ready to be let out.

"Alright girl, here ya go." He unlocked the door and opened up the curtains. To his shock he saw Kanda curled up in the chair sound asleep. Stepping out he sat down on the edge of the lounge chair and watched her for a moment. She was so peaceful, her dark hair falling across her face. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Kanda?"

She woke up with a start surprising both of them. "Whoa there," he said with a smile.

Kanda pushed herself towards him and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. Instinctively he returned the hug, holding her close until he felt her body shake with sobs. "Hey there, look at me." He gently pushed her back so he could see her. Wiping the tears from her face his heart was pounding in his own chest. "What happened?"

"God Roy it was horrible. What she said. Did I do that? Am I such a bad person?"

Roy was lost and she was crying too hard to get anything else out. He had to get her inside and calmed down. "Let's go inside." He put his arm around her and helped her to her feet. She faltered and almost fell. In one swift motion he picked her up in his arms, her head nuzzled in his neck while her tears ran down his shirt. He tenderly laid her down on the couch and sat down beside her. Brushing her hair from her face he tried again to soothe her. "Calm down for me. I'm right here."

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry Roy."

He smiled at her, "Nothing to be sorry for. Wait right here I'm going to get us something to drink."

When he came back from the kitchen he had two cups of hot tea. Handing one to her he took a sip of his and then set it down. She was sitting up on the couch now and even though her cheeks were still wet she had calmed down considerably.

"Now tell me what happened."

"I was so stupid. I thought I could find out what kind of game she was playing so I went to see her."

"Karen?"

Kanda nodded, "Yea but it was a big mistake. She told me horrible things about Johnny having nightmares that were my fault. She said that seeing me made his nightmares come back."

He took her by the shoulders, "Kanda, that's not true. Now you listen to me. Yes, Johnny has nightmares. Sometimes they happen even at work but they are not about you. You brought peace to him when you found him. I know that for a fact. Karen is using us. She's trying to get us separated from him for some reason."

She could only nod. It made sense and she understood it but, what Karen had said. "She knew about our home life." The tears ran down her cheeks.

He reached up and wiped them away, "She's lying Kanda. She's taking a few facts that Johnny must have told her and using them to hurt you. Don't let her win at this game."

"I know. Somehow I know that but…"

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, "No, there's no more to it. It's time to confront Johnny about what's going on."

* * *

Somehow Karen had managed to calm him down long enough to sit down and eat some breakfast with him. Every meal was important now if her plan was to work. She petted his arm to soothe him, whispered softly in his ear to lull him. He was so exhausted he just melted to her ministrations.

"Lay down here babe and get a nap," she said softly to him.

He had something to do but he couldn't remember what it was. "I have to go somewhere."

"I'll wake you up in time; here sip some more tea and rest."


	11. Chapter 11

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_The more love and care you send out toward a person or issue, the more you come into alignment with your spirit, and the more your intuition comes on-line." Doc Childre._

* * *

Chapter 11

Johnny had asked Roy to pick him up and go with him to his appointment with Early. After getting Kanda settled down they sat and had breakfast together. Roy tried to focus on small talk to distract her from what he knew was really bothering her. The same thing that bothered him. Roy knew the confrontation with Johnny wasn't going to go well, he could feel it in his gut. Maybe when Johnny was at his best, his healthiest he could handle a discussion of this magnitude but not now.

Roy gathered up the dishes while Kanda put the food up. He realized she was standing with the refrigerator door open and not moving. Without asking he knew she was crying. It killed him to see her so upset like this. Karen had brought up one of her worst fears, that she might lose Johnny again. He moved up behind her and reaching around he closed the door. Turning to him, the tears running down her face, she simply leaned against his chest and cried as he held her.

* * *

Karen paced the floor while he slept. When there was a knock on the door she about jumped out of her skin. Hurriedly she went to answer it before whoever it was woke him up. She was actually shocked to see Kanda staring her in the face.

"What do you want?" Karen said in a hushed tone.

The real surprise came when Roy stepped up behind Kanda looking none too intimidated by her presence in his apartment. "Johnny has a doctor's appointment and we're here to take him," Roy said as he pushed his way past her. "Where is he?" He glanced around the room looking for his friend.

"You can't just barge in here like that. Just who do you think you are?" Karen was feeling unsettled by Roy's dominating presence. Kanda went towards the kitchen to also try and find him.

Karen felt a moment of panic. They weren't supposed to be here! Knowing Johnny was asleep she rushed to Roy and lashed out to hit him as hard as she could. She hated this man as much as she did Johnny. Roy grabbed her arm and held her.

"I said where is he?" Roy demanded.

They all looked up when he came down the hallway, "I'm right here and I suggest you get your hands off of her right now."

Damn, Roy thought. Not a good way to start this. Johnny looked furious, his hands clinched into fists. Roy let go of her and she, of course, ran straight into Johnny's arms.

"I'm sorry babe, they just pushed their way in and I couldn't stop them. Then he grabbed me." She rubbed her arm in feigned pain.

Johnny pulled her close and watched Kanda moved close to Roy. How nice, he thought. "I don't know what you want but neither one of you are welcome here anymore."

Roy watched the smile come across Karen's face. He was quickly losing all control here. "Johnny, we're only here to help you. You have a doctor's appointment, remember? You asked me to take you this morning when we got off work. That's why I'm here. I'm not here to cause any trouble Junior." He held his hands out in a gesture of friendship and he hoped peace. Johnny stepped back a couple of steps away from him. "We're your family, remember? We're only here to help."

"Family? Family?" Johnny took those steps back forward towards Roy and seeing his hands clenched Roy stepped back. "Family doesn't do what you did. How dare you call yourself my family." He looked at Roy with a look that made his heart skip a beat. This was not the Johnny he knew.

Things were going downhill fast here. Kanda stepped forward, "We love you TeeTonka. You don't feel well do you? You're having headaches all the time, you feel tired and sleep more than you want to." Kanda saw him pause.

Yes, he felt horrible now. Every day he felt worse and he didn't know why. "It's just the flu or something. I don't need a doctor for it."

Roy tried to take advantage of his hesitation. "You have an appointment with Early. Karen can take you. If she really cares about you she'll want you to be well."

He saw a narrowing of Karen's eyes saying she had no intention of doing any such thing and suddenly he felt a cold hard fear grip his heart.

Kanda looked at Roy and saw him go from frustration to anger, then to a look of fear that sent a chill through her body. Something was desperately wrong now.

Now Roy knew he couldn't back down because now he felt Johnny's life was at stake. He didn't know why or how but he knew it for a fact. He watched her move closer to Johnny and the look on Johnny's face that told him he would defend her no matter what. His clenched fists told he was ready to fight for her. Roy's mind spun trying to think about how to get through to his friend.

But Johnny beat him to it, "Get out of my place!" Then he reached down and picked up a glass off the coffee table and threw it. Kanda and Roy side stepped the flying object as it hit the front window, shattering. He spoke through a tightened down jaw in a low voice, "Go now before something happens that we will all regret Roy."

Roy wasn't giving up, too much was at stake. "Johnny I don't know what she's told you but it's all lies. You know that Kanda and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He watched Johnny's shackles go up but he pressed on. "Why are you so angry at us? Tell me." Roy had his own short fuse right now.

"Karen told me what you did to her, how you touched her. You never did anything but give me a hard time when I had a girlfriend. And now that I've found someone I really care about you can't stand it can you?" Johnny was shaking with anger.

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. What the hell was he talking about? Touched her? "Johnny I've never done anything to her." He glared at Karen, "She's lying to you Johnny. She's not who you think she is. Can't you see that?"

"I know what I see and I don't like it. Now, get out."

Attacking Karen wasn't what he wanted to do and he knew his mistake. He quickly decided to go back to where they started all this. "You know you're sick, something is wrong. Go to see Joe. Kanda and I will go home but please go see Joe for your appointment."

Johnny's head was pounding worse than ever before and he just wanted everyone to go away. Roy's words were confusing him. He should be his friend but what Karen said and then he saw Roy holding her arm like that. He shook his head, "NO! Get out both of you. I can't think straight. Get away from me." He lunged at Roy full force with a strength that surprised both of them.

Roy tried to grab his arms, he didn't want to hurt him but he also knew he couldn't drag him kicking and screaming to Rampart. Johnny looked like he would have killed him if possible and managed to back Roy up against the wall when they both stopped at the loud pounding at the door.

"GO AWAY!" Johnny screamed.

"POLICE! Open up right now!"

Kanda reached to open the door to find two police officers standing there having been called by a neighbor who was upset over all the commotion. She was speechless but Johnny jumped at it.

"Get these two out of my place they forced their way into my place and refuse to leave," Johnny shouted in almost a state of frenzy.

Roy looked at the two men and knew both of them from accident scenes. Maybe that would be to his advantage.

The officer looked at him, "Roy? What's going on here?" Mike Satter knew the paramedics and couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"Mike, Johnny's been real sick and I came to take him to his appointment with Joe Early."

Johnny jumped in, "You can't make me go anywhere I don't want to go. Get them out of here."

"Will you two step outside for me please," Mike said knowing he needed to get the story from Roy who seemed to be the calm one of the pair right now. They moved out into the hallway while the other officer stayed inside with Johnny and Karen. "What the hell's going on Roy?"

"Mike we've got to get Johnny away from her. I don't know what she's doing to him but he's sick and getting worse." He looked over to Kanda knowing this would really upset her. "His new girlfriend is Karen. I think she's doing something to him to make him sick."

Mike furrowed his brow. He knew Johnny was a damn good paramedic and these two men had worked together for a long time. "Making him sick? What are you insinuating, that she's poisoning him?"

Kanda felt nauseated, her knees were weak and she reached out to the handrail. Roy had already been keeping an eye on her and took her arm to help her steady herself. "God Roy, no." How had she missed this?

Mike shook his head, "Roy this is his property and he's alert and oriented. You know I can't force him to go to an appointment. Do you have any proof of criminal intent?"

Roy was pacing in the little area now, "No but I'm sure she's doing something to him."

He felt for the worried man in front of him, "You know I can't do anything with just a 'feeling' Roy. If you can come up with anything we can use I'll get her out of here."

But Roy knew he didn't have a thing and his gut instinct didn't count. He started working on an alternate plan. He had to get to Johnny when Karen wasn't around. He thought about calling Hank and getting him to force Johnny but he knew that off duty Hank had no authority to force Johnny to get medical care.

Work. They were on shift tomorrow.

"We work tomorrow," he said to no one in particular. Then he turned to Kanda, "I'll call Hank and he can force him to the ER once we're on shift. We'll tell Joe to do a tox screen on him and figure out what she's doing to him."

"Tomorrow? That's too long," Kanda said.

The other officer came out of the apartment, "Mike."

Moving up to the group Mike addressed him back, "Bobby, what's he got to say?"

"He's willing to not press charges if they will leave. The young lady said Roy here grabbed her and she wants to press assault charges."

Roy was dumbfounded, "What?"

Bobby hated doing this but it was his job, "Roy, did you grab her arm?"

Kanda jumped in, "She attacked him. I saw it. He was only defending himself. He did nothing to hurt her he only stopped her from hitting him."

"Is that what happened Roy?" Mike asked. He would do anything to keep from having to take Roy to jail right now.

Roy's heart was pounding out of his chest. How did it come to this mess?

One word, Karen.

"Yea Mike. We came to pick up Johnny for his doctor's appointment and she wouldn't tell us where he was. I started walking towards the bedroom and she lunged at me to attack me. All I did was grab her arm to stop her from hitting me."

Mike nodded, "Okay. I believe ya Roy. Let me go talk to her." He turned and went back into the apartment.

Bobby leaned against the railing, "Roy, what's wrong with Johnny. This isn't like him at all. I've never seen him act like this."

Roy just shook his head, "I don't know but somehow I have to get him away from her."

Bobby saw the desperation in the man's eyes. After a few minutes Mike reemerged from the apartment. "I told her she would have to come down to the station with us and file the paperwork which pretty much stopped her in her tracks. So, no charges. I agree Roy, something is wrong. Johnny looks like crap but as an officer I have to tell you that you have to leave the premises and don't come back today. I think your best bet is like you said at work tomorrow."

Roy nodded knowing that he had to leave his best friend and brother in the hands of someone who he now was sure had only malevolent intent for him. Taking Kanda by the arm he about had to drag her away from the apartment and down the stairs to get her to leave her brother behind.

Johnny was shaking he was so upset and now his stomach was churning. Running to the bathroom he grabbed the toilet and heaved until he almost couldn't breathe. Behind him Karen held his head and put a cold washcloth to his head.

"It's alright now babe. Their gone. Everything will be right now." She looked at the pale, washed out sick man in front of her and smiled. It was going right according to plan. Those two almost messed it up today but their own insistence in being here was their own undoing.


	12. Chapter 12

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Care is the ingredient that keeps true friendships alive despite separation, distance, or time. Quite simply, caring sustains love." Sara Paddison._

* * *

Chapter 12

Roy and Kanda drove to his house in silence. Neither knew what to say at this point. They were scared to death for someone that was so important to both of them and right now they couldn't do a damn thing about it. It was Roy's worst fear. Johnny needed them more than ever but somehow Karen had him convinced they were only out to hurt them both. He knew Johnny had a deep protective nature about him and add to the fact that he wasn't thinking clearing anymore he would fiercely protect Karen right now no matter what they said.

Once they reached his house they got out and stood at Kanda's jeep. He was worried about her going home alone, "Will you be okay?"

Her eyes were red from all the crying and she knew she couldn't hide anything from this man. "Honestly no." She leaned back against the door. "How can I be okay Roy?" She hesitated, "Would you…" No, she couldn't ask that.

"Yes." He knew exactly what she wanted.

"Roy, you need to be with your kids today."

"Joanne has them and is taking them to her moms this weekend. It's okay. I just need to make a couple of phone calls first. Come in, it'll just take me a minute." He walked her in with his hand at the small of her back.

She tried to not make the sigh of relief too obvious. She did need to get back at least for the night and the thought of going home alone was as bad as leaving Johnny behind just a few minutes ago.

* * *

After spending almost an hour throwing up Johnny had to drag himself to bed. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck. He smiled as Karen tucked him in and gave him some hot tea. Within just a few minutes he was fast asleep.

She went back into the kitchen and walked around the table as she thought. That partner and sister had taken her off guard by showing up at his place. She had underestimated their relationship. It was a mistake she wouldn't make again. Her assumption was that the threat of the police might not keep them away and she knew she had to get him out of this apartment. Him working tomorrow didn't bother her. He would just be one of the crew and no one would pay particular attention to him. Her plan would be complete in just a few more days. Then it would be too late for anyone to help him.

* * *

Once inside the house Roy picked up the phone and called Joe Early. He filled him in that they wouldn't be at the appointment today and why. When he told him he wanted a tox screen done on Johnny of course Early was extremely upset that they couldn't get to him today.

"Roy, if we track back when his symptoms started we're looking at nearly three weeks."

"I know doc but I don't have any access to him today. First thing tomorrow we will be in." Next he called Hank and after filling him in on what happened he told him that he wanted one of the guys to go by and check on him today.

"Roy, stay away from that apartment. Last thing you need is to be arrested."

"I know Cap but I need someone to check on him."

"Okay, I'll go check on him and let you know. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

Roy took a deep breath, "Thanks Cap."

He followed Kanda out to the ranch and took his bag for work to the guest room. She headed straight outside to the barn to see what needed to be done. She thanked the heavens for the wonderful ranch crew she had. They were all friends of her late husband and very dedicated to the ranch and to her. But even with an awesome crew she as the owner had a long list of responsibilities that were hers alone. The time she spent out here with the horses always made her feel better after a bad day at work and although Johnny filled her thoughts it was soothing to be around them once again.

Roy quickly joined her and worked by her side tending to horses and helping with various chores but his mind couldn't leave that apartment. The look that Karen had given him haunted him. A part of him wanted to barge back in there and drag Johnny against his will to the ER but he knew he would probably only wind up in jail and that wouldn't do either one of them any good.

Maybe if they knocked on the door every hour someone would get through to him or run her off. He chuckled to himself thinking of some of his shift mates being let loose on Karen.

"Okay, give. What's funny?"

He looked at her, "Oh, sorry. Just thinking that maybe if Chet annoyed the crap out of her she'd pack up and leave."

Kanda had to laugh, "That's true."

Roy finished up his tasks then waited for her at the gate in front of the barn. He watched cross the corral as she dusted off her hands on her pants then took off her hat, wiping her brow with her arm. Even tired and dirty she was beautiful. When she saw him watching her she smiled.

"So stranger, what brings you into town?" She kidded him as she propped her arms on the railing next to him and put her foot up on a board.

"Well let me buy you a beer little missy and we'll talk about it," he answered with a wink and a smile.

As they walked up the stairs to the house they heard the phone ring. Kanda darted to it, "Hello?"

"Kanda, it's Hank. Is Roy there?"

"Yes he is, hold on." She handed the phone to him. "It's Hank."

"Yea Cap."

"Roy I ran by and picked up Mike, just in case something happened, but when we got to his apartment he wasn't there. We even got the landlady to open it up for us."

Roy looked at Kanda.

"Is there anywhere else we might find him?" Hank asked.

"What's Karen's apartment number?" He asked her.

"212, she's three doors down from his place."

Roy relayed that information to his Captain.

"Okay hold on." He heard the phone being laid down on the table. A few minutes later the voice came back. "There's no answer and the lights are all out. If he's there Roy we can't do anything. I can't break into that apartment. I'll call the others and we'll check back later. If we find anything out we'll call you. Will you be at this number tonight?"

"Yea, you can reach me here. Thanks for trying Cap." He hung up the phone. "They didn't find him."

She sat down on the couch, "Where would he go?"

"He was angry Kanda. I'm sure he just wanted to get away for a little while." He didn't speak the deep fear he had that Karen had done something to him.

She simply nodded. He could try and hide his fears but she felt them too.

"We just have to pray that he can hold out until tomorrow," Roy told her.

* * *

Karen didn't know who kept coming to her door but she had already decided to not even answer it for the day. The interesting thing was that when she would look out the curtain from her dark living room she never recognized any of the men banging on the door. She had Johnny tucked away in her bedroom at the back of the apartment and he had slept through all the knocks. Finally, around midnight it had stayed quiet long enough that even she fell asleep next to him.

* * *

Johnny awoke to a dark room. Rolling over and looking to find his clock missing told him immediately that this wasn't his bed. The nuzzling of a body behind him made him assume he was in Karen's bed but he couldn't remember getting here at all. As he back tracked in his mind he winced. God, what had happened yesterday? Did he actually kick Roy and Kanda out of his place? He could remember the police being there but couldn't remember why. His memory was like swiss cheese and it was driving him nuts.

He rolled over and smiled to see Karen nuzzled in behind him sleeping soundly. Her clock was on her side of the bed and when he realized what time it was he decided to get up and head back to his place or he'd be late. Slipping out of the bed quietly he noticed he was still completely dressed. Pulling on his shoes he tiptoed from her room and out the door.

After a quick shower he pulled on clean jeans and was tying his shoes when Karen came in the front door.

"Johnny, there you are. Any reason you felt the need to sneak out on me this morning?" She said smiling as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Just trying to let you get some extra sleep is all. I don't want to be late today. I need to talk to Roy about yesterday." He stood up and gathered his name tag and paramedic pen from the little tray on the end table.

Karen froze. "What do you mean babe?"

He shook his head. Damn, it was already hurting again. "I don't know but I just feel like I've got to talk to him today." His stomach was churning. Yea, he remembered hugging the toilet for what seemed like hours yesterday.

Her mind was spinning. He didn't sound upset or angry at all this morning. In fact he sounded like he wanted to make up to that stupid partner of his. She hurried into the kitchen and pulled out the little baggie of brown powder. Putting a hefty spoonful in his cup of coffee she returned to the living room to see him already heading to the door.

"Wait, I made you some coffee. You have time to sit and drink it." She handed him the cup.

He took the mug and smiled, "Thanks babe but I got to go or I'll be late and Cap will ream me." He headed out the door and she tried to grab the mug from him.

He looked back and smiled at her, "I'll just take it with me and sip it on the way. Your coffee is a hundred times better than Chet's."


	13. Chapter 13

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_A man who is afraid will do anything, even that which is beyond his own power." Jawaharlar Nehru._

_I know this is a highly tedious timeline I'm writing. I hope you continue to hang in there and enjoy. Johnny's help is coming soon!_

* * *

Chapter 13

Roy paced the locker room, Johnny was late. What would he do if he didn't show up? Everything centered on him getting Johnny to the ER first thing this morning.

Hank stuck his head in the door, "Johnny?"

Roy shook his head, "Not yet, I'm getting worried."

"You know he's sometimes late, give him time. Roll call in 5," Hank said although after what Roy had told him yesterday he was just as worried about the young paramedic. "Roy, I need you to tell me as soon as you see him if he can work today. If you have any questions at all I want him put 10-8 to Rampart."

Roy moved into the bay trying to decide what his next step would be when Johnny came in just at the last minute. Of course everyone watched him come in and the collected silent gasps were easily heard. Johnny looked terrible. His color was pasty and he looked like he had lost 10 pounds since they saw him last. He stood beside Roy without looking at him.

"Okay men, today…"

"Station 51, man down…………………………..time out 0811."

Hank shot a glance to Roy, a 'can he do this?' look.

Roy knew at least Johnny would be with him and an early call out meant an early trip to Rampart hopefully. As they moved to the driver's side of the squad Hank handed him the slip, "Roy?"

"I'll keep an eye on him Cap."

Hank had two things to worry about now, a victim they were headed to and a possible next victim sitting in the squad.

* * *

The drive to the scene was quiet. Surprisingly Johnny didn't seem angry about anything which was exactly what Roy expected. "You okay?" He ventured to ask.

"Actually I slept pretty good last night so feel better today."

Roy tried to eye him as he navigated the streets, "Are you up to this? Cap will call in backup if we need it."

Johnny shook his head, "No, I'll be okay." He leaned forward in his seat to navigate and seemed to be acting more like his old self so far. "Think I drank my coffee to fast, my stomach isn't agreeing with it." He shot Roy a crooked grin.

"Look partner, I know you've not felt good recently and not like yourself. I will call in backup in a heartbeat, you know that."

Johnny nodded, "I know pally. I'm good."

As they pulled into the junk yard Roy drove towards the man waving them down. He rolled down his window since the man seemed to be directing them somewhere else. "They're in the back, take a right then a left. "

Roy nodded then continued on as the man backed up from them. Mike pulled the engine right behind them. As they worked their way through the junk yard Roy saw another man, much older directing them to stop. The two medics jumped out of the cab and went to the side to grab boxes. They then followed the man to a scene that put them into full professional mode.

They faced a huge stack of cars, stacked one on top of the other. Just above them swung the large magnet that moved the cars around. The magnet was connected to the now fully extended crane. The problem was that where the large wire cord that held the magnet connected to the tip of the crane a man swung.

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"Pete there was moving the cars when the line jammed. He knows better than to do something stupid like this but he tried to fix it himself and next thing I know he's hanging there. I think he's alright I just can't get him down."

Hand pointed up to the piece of equipment, "Can we lower that thing down?"

The man shook his head, "I don't know what he did but the system is shorted out and we can't get it to do a damn thing anymore."

Roy looked up trying to assess the situation but he also had to be concerned about his partner. Usually Johnny would do the high climb rescues but there was no way he was letting him take the lead on this one.

"I'll do it Johnny you stay down here and get the gear ready."

"I'm fine," he said as he put on his safety belt and grabbed a piece of rope.

Roy looked to Hank. "DeSoto goes up, you'll be his backup," Hank said. Roy was grateful for his bosses understanding without explanation.

Surprisingly Johnny didn't balk at it. Grabbing extra rope they followed the owner of the yard to the base of the crane. Roy went up first into the cab then had to slide around the outside of it to reach the front end. He leaned against the glass window to give Johnny a hand getting around the corner. So far he seemed alright; he was pulling his own weight and seemed to have energy to spare. Johnny then in turn helped Chet up. Mike, Hank, and Marco stayed below for now. Roy next slung his leg up and over the lowest rung of the crane arm, steadied his feet and started the climb up. The men were silent as they made the steady assent to the tip.

Looking down Roy could see that the only thing keeping the man from plummeting to the ground was his safety belt.

"Don't move, we're with the fire department and we'll get you down."

The man called back, "Okay." He had no intention of moving anywhere.

Roy carefully positioned himself to sit on his rear while he took the rope through his carabineer. Johnny helped him secure his line while passing the farthest end of the rope behind him to Chet.

"I'll go down and get him," Roy said as he put his leg over the edge. He looked at his friend, "Can you do this?" He was putting his life in Johnny's hands at this point. Any other time he wouldn't question but now…

For the first time there was a flare of anger in his eyes, "I said I'm fine."

Not wanting to distract him Roy let it drop. He pulled his other leg over the edge and looked down to the man below him. Hopping over the edge he lowered himself gradually down the heavy wire cord. Johnny and Chet held tight and lowered him down in as steady manner as possible. Roy reached the man quickly. As he worked to switch the man's safety clamp to his own belt he started to get ancy.

"Calm down. We're fine. Now I need you to help me here," Roy said as he got the final clamp for security on him. He looked up to the others and hollered, "Take us up." Thankfully the man settled down and started to help Roy out some.

Johnny and Chet pulled and with a gradual rise they pulled the men to the top. Johnny reached out and pulled the victim to the crane with them, even giving him a reassuring pat on the back. Chet then helped to guide the man down the rungs where Mike and Hank were waiting below. Once they had him off the crane they moved him over to the Squad for the medics to check him out as soon as they got down. Chet stayed on the crane to continue backing up the medics in getting down themselves.

Roy pulled his leg over and boosted himself onto the top just in front of Johnny. "Okay, let's get out of here." He hated heights. But when he looked up Johnny wasn't moving. In fact he was gripping the sides of the rungs so hard his knuckles were white. He grabbed his friend's shoulder, "Johnny, what's wrong?"

His breathing was quick and shallow. Roy reached down and taking his wrist he felt for a pulse, it was racing. "Johnny, let go of the rung I'll get you down." While he talked he worked at taking the rope and getting it through Johnny's belt."

"Roy, I think I'm gonna…" Johnny's words came as gasps.

Roy watched his eyes roll back and he reached to grab his shirt just as Johnny forcibly arched back, falling backwards off the crane. "JOHNNY!"

Mike, Hank, Marco and Chet all looked up to see the horrifying site of Johnny swinging from the highest part of the crane with Roy on his stomach trying to keep a hold of him.

"Chet, get up there," Hank told him but he was already on the move. "Mike stay with him," he said pointing to the man they just got down.

Chet worked his way up the rungs once again, this time with more urgency. "Roy, do you have a line on him?" Chet yelled as he got closer.

"NO!" Roy yelled knowing he didn't have time to make the final clamp onto Johnny before he fell. It all happened so fast. One minute he was fine then next he was falling. All he had was a handful of the front of Johnny's shirt in his grip, his fingers between the buttons. When he fell the first jolt popped one of those buttons, making his grip less. Johnny was swinging and Roy couldn't get any more control over him in the position he was in. His other hand was the only thing keeping him on the crane at this point with Johnny's weight inching him forward. He was a teeter totter with the greatest weight now over the edge.

Chet got to Roy and tried to reach down and get his own grip on Johnny but with his swinging and Roy already leaning so far over the edge of the crane, he was out of reach. "I can't get him Roy!"

Roy felt his body slide on the rungs and tightened his grip. "Clamp me Chet, I'm sliding." Chet sat up some and moved to Roy's belt line where he clamped him to the crane itself. Johnny remained dead weight on Roy's arm and he felt like his shoulder was going to be ripped out of its joint. "Arrgg!" He yelled at the intense pain and the fear of losing his best friend this way.

Then another button popped.


	14. Chapter 14

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"Grief knits two hearts in closer bonds than happiness ever can; and common sufferings are far stronger links than common joys." Alphonse de Lamartine.

* * *

Chapter 14

Chet knew he had to do something to reach Johnny because Roy was about to lose his grip and the thought of Johnny dropping to the ground made Chet's stomach lurch. He quickly secured his own line to the rungs and wrapping the rope around his waist and legs he swung over to repel down as Marco and Hank took the other end of the rope down below. As soon as he got over the rail he was in reach of Johnny and clipped him to his belt. "Let go Roy, I got him."

Roy let go and grunted with pain as he pushed himself back up. He took a hold of Johnny to get him draped over the rungs, then helped Chet up. They swung him around and while Chet took his feet Roy took his head. One rung at a time they got him down, past the cab and to the ground. Roy's shoulder burned like fire but he wasn't about to let go of his friend.

Johnny was soaking wet with perspiration, his color was now gray as they laid him down on the yellow blanket. Roy looked over to their original victim who was sitting up and seemed fine. "Chet get a set of vitals for me on him," he said as he nodded his head to the other man. Feeling for Johnny's pulse again he grimaced. "Mike get him on a monitor."

He spun on his knees to the yard worker, "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay. It was a stupid accident. Guess I'll lose my job over it."

"Any neck or back pain?" he asked as he continued his exam.

"No just a headache. I hope that other fireman is alright," the man said.

"Me too," whispered Roy.

Moving back to Johnny he looked at the monitor. What the hell? His heart rate was over 240 beats a minute. "What's his pressure?" He asked Mike who was already busy getting it.

"I'm getting 50 palpable Roy. I can hardly feel a pulse on him anymore." Mikes voice reflected his worry for his friend.

Hank already had the bio phone hooked up and Roy grabbed the receiver, "Rampart this is Squad 51 do you read?"

Joe Early came on the line, "Read you 51, go ahead."

"Rampart, I have a fireman down, collapsed during a rescue. Age 28. He is pale, diaphoretic, shocky. Pulse is 240, respirations 12, BP 50 palpable. Pulses are diminished. I have him on lead two and ready to send."

Early had a sinking feeling he knew who the man was, "You are clear to send 51." Brackett walked up behind him and pulled the paper as it printed out.

"What you got Joe?"

"Looks like ventricular tachycardia." He handed the paper with the rest of the details to Kel. "51, shock him now."

Hank looked surprised, they had to shock him?

Roy ripped his shirt the rest of the way open, pulled out the paddles and applied the conducting gel to them. Flipping the switch he silently counted. 1…2…3…4. "Clear!" he shouted.

The paddles on his chest Johnny's body arched to the electricity that jolted his heart. Roy sat back and watched the monitor, there was no change.

The transmission came over the radio, this time it was Brackett. "Shock him again 51!"

Roy sent the current through his friend again. Watching the monitor he saw his heart rate settle at 110. He picked up the phone, "We have conversion Rampart." He looked down at him and placed his hand on Johnny's abdomen. "Damn, he's not breathing. Marco get that mask on him." Turning back to the phone, "Rampart, he is now in respiratory arrest."

"51, insert an esophageal airway and start D5LR at 100 cc's an hour. 51 do you have any more information about what happened, " Kel asked.

"10-4 on the airway and D5LR at 100. Doc, it's Johnny. He's been sick for about three weeks."

Brackett shook his head. Johnny was notorious for ignoring symptoms and this time it about killed him. "51, get him in here as fast as you can."

"10-4." Roy hung up the phone and moved to Johnny's head to place the airway. He bent down close and paused, what was that smell? He looked over to Marco, "Do you smell that?"

Marco leaned in close and took a whiff thinking Roy was looking for alcohol or something but he was surprised at what he found, "Smells like almonds." His voice reflected his surprise.

Roy placed the airway and hooked up the resuscitator, passing it off to Marco while he moved to get his IV started.

Once his IV was going, his airway secured and his heart rate was stable they loaded him into the ambulance. It was the first time that Roy had time to sit back and think about how close he just came to losing his best friend. His hands were shaking and his heart was pounding so hard his chest hurt. Reaching up he rubbed his hurting shoulder, a reminder of Johnny hanging unconscious in his grip. What had happened? He had said he felt nauseated, drank his coffee too fast. How did that lead to his fall? Then Roy thought about his fall. Johnny didn't just collapse, he arched back. Did he have a seizure?

He looked over to Chet who was riding with them, pressing the button to give Johnny breaths. Looking at his chest he now could see spontaneous breaths. He squeezed his shoulder, "Come on Junior, keep fighting. We're gonna figure out what's going on."

They backed up to the ER doors and saw the orderlies opening the ambulance doors. They looked up to see Joe and Kel, along with a very worried looking Dixie waiting to help get Johnny out.

Dixie ran her fingers over his forehead, pushing the dark wet hair out of his face. "He's going to 2 Roy."

They moved him over to the exam table. Kel went to his head to check his pupils when Johnny started jerking and shaking off the bed. Roy threw himself across his arms to hold him down.

"Seizure," Kel barked. "Get me some Diazepam stat!"

Nurse Carole went running to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the correct vial. Drawing up the medication she was quick and efficient in the emergency before her. She passed off the syringe to Dixie who pushed it into the IV port. They held him until the convulsions stopped.

Brackett whirled on Roy, "What the hell is going on?"

Roy suddenly felt responsible and didn't know what to say. He didn't get him here fast enough and Johnny was going to die, because of him.

Joe moved over and shook his shoulder, "Roy, I know this is hard but we need to know all of Johnny's symptoms up to now."

Roy nodded as he watched Dr. Morton enter the room also. "It started with headaches, sometimes really bad. He's been really tired, sleeping a lot. Sometimes breathing fast. And acting really bizarre at times. He told me this morning he felt bad and on the rescue when I felt his pulse it was high."

Morton listened to the list of seemingly non related symptoms.

Something else nagged at his memory, another odd finding. The smell. "Oh yea, when I put the airway in his breath smelled really strong of almonds."

Morton's head popped up, "Did you say almonds? Are you sure?"

Roy nodded now a little shaken by Morton's reaction, "Yea, it was really strong."

Morton stepped away from the table and paced with his finger at his lip, muttering….confusion, bizarre behavior, sleepiness, headache, seizure, fast heart rate, breath of almonds. His breath quickened, surely not.

"Kel? Did you get a tox screen on him yet?"

Brackett looked confused, "No why?"

"All the symptoms, there classic. I wouldn't have thought of it if I hadn't just read an article on it a couple of months ago. It's so rare."

"What Mike?" Joe asked with anticipation.

"I think he's been poisoned with cyanide."

Roy felt his legs go weak, God. He suspected poisoning but to actually hear it took his breath away. "Doc?"

Kel was just as shocked as Roy. "How?"

Now a flash of anger shot through Roy, "Karen, his girlfriend."

"Dixie get that tox screen to the lab and tell them we need it back stat. Damn. There's an antidote but we have to know for sure that's what it is first." He turned to the respiratory therapist, "Keep him very well oxygenated and ventilated."

Next he turned to Carol, "I want him monitored around the clock in ICU." Then, "Mike I want that article. This will be the first case of cyanide poisoning I've ever seen."

Morton took the stethoscope out of his ears, "One of the biggest affect of it is cardiovascular collapse. Take a listen." He passed it to Kel.

As he listened to the heart sounds of the young medic in front of him he frowned. "Get a heart scan now."


	15. Chapter 15

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love." George Eliot_

* * *

Chapter 15

She paced the apartment after he left. Kicking herself for panicking she tried to formulate her next step. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was all planned out, every step, every meal, and every drink. Then she had to go and do something rash as he walked out the door. She pulled the little baggie of brown powder out of her pocket and shook it. Too much, she used too much this time. She needed him to make it through the shift but if he drank all that coffee the dose could be lethal. Her only saving grace would be that no one at work would realize what was going on in time. The longer he stayed at work the more time the poison would have time to work.

But she couldn't bet on that. Right now she had to assume that her position was no longer safe. Leaving his apartment she went over to hers and called Michael. He would probably be furious at her for messing it up. Doing it quick was his idea but she had talked him into something more slow and controllable. A little each day, just enough to wear him down, break down his defenses. To separate him from those that loved him so they couldn't save him in the end. She had researched the right dosage and couldn't believe how easy it was to get access to cyanide in this day and age.

Packing up her clothes she felt an urgency that put her on the edge of panic again and when there was a loud knocking at the door she jumped right out of her skin.

* * *

Roy listened to the doctors talking amongst themselves. The worry in their voices didn't help to settle his own stomach. He moved out to the waiting room and watched the faces of the four men before him register his own look. There was no way he could pretend all was well.

"Roy? How is he?" Hank asked. The young medic had been under his command for several years now and he felt an attachment to him that didn't come with most jobs. This whole crew was special to him and to see any of them hurt for any reason ran deep for him.

The look on Roy's face told them as much, if not more, than the words he used. Until they heard the words, seizure, coma, heart failure. Chet sat down hard in the seat. Teasing Johnny as his pigeon had become a favorite past time but the man was his friend and he would never want anything to harm him.

Marco felt a surge of anger, "Who?" Someone would pay for this. He would make sure of it.

Roy looked at Hank, "I'm sure it was Karen. Cap we have to find her and fast."

Hank only nodded then turned to make some phone calls, first the police, and then the chief to let him know what had happened.

Mike remained silent. He had gone with Hank yesterday to try and find Johnny. Already he was worried about his shift mate and friend and now this. He may be quiet but his pain was real all the same. The others didn't realize it but down deep he made a vow to his friend. One that he planned to keep no matter what.

Hank returned, "The police are on the way to her apartment. I also talked to the chief and the squad is 10-8 for now. We will stay here as available as long as possible." He realized Roy had a blank look on his face, a look of being lost. "Roy?"

He looked up to his Captain, "Kanda, I have to find her."

"I'll get her Roy," the voice of Dixie came up behind him. "She's in surgery right now."

This was one time he was forever grateful that she had switched completing her degree to be here at Rampart. Knowing she was only upstairs calmed a small part of him inside.

"Roy, Kel wants you back in the room." Dixie told him. Her own heart hurt for him as she watched him walk away. What Kel had to tell him wasn't good news at all.

"Dix, how is he?" Hank asked.

She shook her head, "The tox screen isn't back yet. He needs the antidote but his heart is showing signs of acute toxicity."

Mike stepped forward, "Acute, like a dose recently?"

She nodded, "Like a huge dose very recently. Kel wants to know what he ate this morning. Roy said something about coffee."

The very short morning ran through his mind, "No, Johnny was late. He didn't have coffee with us before we were called out." He continued to think, "If he had coffee then it was on the way. As far as food there's no way for me to know if he ate before he left."

"Well his symptoms show a long slow exposure to the drug which can be reversed but the collapse this morning leads more to a high toxic dose and the only thing that can stop the damage to his heart and brain is the antidote."

"Heart and brain?" Marco asked.

Kel walked up behind Dixie, "Cyanide competes for the same space in the body as oxygen. That's why the symptoms are heart and brain related since they use the most oxygen. The dose he got this morning was different that the previous exposures and his heart is failing."

"How much time doc?" Hank asked with hesitation.

"Not enough. I can't wait for the test to come back. He's dying," Kel said with a heavy heart.

Hank couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The antidote?"

"I'm giving it to him now but it carries its own risks. The question will be can it do its job faster than the cyanide is doing it's job."

Roy stood next to his friend and brother. He looked up to see Kanda come in the room, tears already running down her face. Without saying a word she stood next to Johnny and took his hand.

"They just started the antidote," Roy said softly.

A little life came back into her eyes, "Already?"

Joe Early moved next to her, "Kanda it's his only chance. His heart is failing." He looked over to the monitor. Johnny's heart rate was now 40. His color was ashen and slightly cyanotic despite the high ventilator support and high concentration of oxygen.

Roy put his arms around her and simply held her. There was nothing to say at this point. He was dying in front of their eyes. Roy never thought he would really have to find a way to tell Johnny goodbye. They had been friends for so long and worked side by side putting their lives in each other's hands. There was too much to say, to much to tell him. He needed more time with his best friend. He needed him wake up and give him that Gage classic crooked smile. Dying on the job was always a possibility but to tell him goodbye like this?

* * *

Karen hesitated before answering the door.

"Karen, just open the damn door." Taking a deep breath she ran to the door and hurried Michael in. "I told you to be ready to go when I got here. We're leaving now."

"I'm ready," she said quietly. Michael was her big brother and she loved him but there were times that he just plain scared her. She knew that look in his eyes. He wouldn't yell at her but without hesitation she knew it was now out of her hands. Michael had vowed that Gage would not live while his father rested in the ground.

She grabbed her bag and they headed out the door. Climbing into his truck she thought about the short time she had been here. Oh, there was no remorse or missing of Gage but she really like that picture she had bought for her apartment. But there was no time to collect items if they were to get out her before someone else showed up.

* * *

Kanda pulled back from Roy with a determination that surprised him, "Kanda?"

"I'll be right back," she said as she ran out the door. Hank and the others watched her pop out of the room and run down the hall. He almost sent someone after her but she didn't look hysterical, she looked like a woman on a mission.

She didn't have time to explain it but she had no intention of standing there and watching her brother die. She spent too long trying to find him and make him a part of her life again. Running out into the parking lot she opened up her Rover and dug through the trunk.

"Damn, where is it?" She pushed stuff from side to side and back again. Then the little wooden box was unburied. She held it close to her and said a private Lakota prayer over it. The only one that knew about her Lakota spiritual training as a healer was Johnny and he was always a skeptic. She knew deep down that the items in this box were Johnny's only hope. And if it didn't work, she would lose her only brother forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

* * *

"_The Lakota Great Spirit Prayer"_

_Oh, Great Spirit, whose voice I hear in the wind, Who's breath gives life to all the world.  
Hear me; I need your strength and wisdom.  
Let me walk in beauty, and make my eyes ever behold the red and purple sunset.  
Make my hands respect the things you have made and my ears sharp to hear your voice.  
Make me wise so that I may understand the things you have taught my people.  
__  
Help me to remain calm and strong in the face of all that comes towards me.__  
Let me learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock.  
Help me seek pure thoughts and act with the intention of helping others.  
Help me find compassion without empathy overwhelming me._

_I seek strength, not to be greater than my brother, but to fight my greatest enemy, Myself.  
Make me always ready to come to you with clean hands and straight eyes.  
So when life fades, as the fading sunset, my spirit may come to you without shame."_

_Unknown._

* * *

_AN: I have spent days reading and researching before writing this chapter. I have found that the Lakota culture is strong in tradition and belief. I write this with no intent to desecrate or mock their deep spiritual beliefs. This is written for fictitious characters as Kanda's gift to Johnny. After reading about this incredible culture I feel I am only the better for it._

* * *

Chapter 16

Kanda held the small wooden box close to her as she ran back into the ER. When she opened the door to his room her heart sank.

"Get that epi in him now," Brackett yelled as Dixie drew it up.

Dixie pushed in the medication as Carole changed out the IV fluids. Kanda's eyes met Roy's as he quickly turned his head while doing chest compressions.

"We need to buy him time for the antidote to do its job," Joe said but deep down he knew that Johnny was already gone. He could hope, right? They all could hope that some miracle would happen. That it would circulate through his blood stream a little faster and turn off the chemical reaction of the cyanide that was stealing his life away right before their eyes.

Roy stopped the compressions to see that Johnny's heart rate was holding at 50. Not good but holding for the moment.

Kanda walked up to Joe, "I need to do something." Her voice was barely audible above the chaos of the room.

Joe looked at her, holding a brown box. "Do what?"

"It's a healing ceremony of my people. Please," her eyes pleaded with him.

He glanced over to Kel who gave a deep breath of resignation. He didn't know what else to do for the young man. The compressions and medications were just delaying the inevitable. Beside it wouldn't hurt at this point. They both nodded to her.

She glanced over to Dixie, "I need the others. He needs to know everyone is here."

Dixie quickly went to the waiting room to get Johnny's friends and shift mates. Running up to Hank, "We need all of you in the room right now."

His heart sank.

* * *

She pulled a silver tray up to the head of Johnny's bed and put the wooden box down on it. As she opened it the others filed into the room in silence. They assumed they were coming to tell Johnny goodbye and were a little surprised to see everyone's attention now on Kanda.

"This is a healing ceremony of our people. It was taught to me by our grandmother who was a tribal elder. This isn't the ideal place to perform it but I have faith in the love and friendship in this room to let Johnny know we are here."

She took out a long eagle feather, a small abalone shell, and a fist full of dried leaves and stems. Taking the first item she placed it in the shell, "Sweet grass, the grass that never dies, from the mountains, a gift from the Creator." Taking the next one she placed it in, "Sage, the cleanest smell of the desert, also given to us by the Creator." She took a deep breath. The last one was then added, "Tobacco is yet another gift of the earth to our people."

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a matchbox, pulled one out and struck it. Once lit she dropped it into the bowl,.

"Smoke becomes our words; it goes out and touches everything. Our thoughts and prayers are carried on the smoke. They are carried on the wings of eagles. We must remove the negative energies so peace and relaxation may occur. Healing cannot occur without peace."

The aroma of the ingredients penetrated the senses of everyone in the room, bitter, clean, refreshing. Filling their minds of the mountains, desert, and the earth all at the same time. There was something mildly intoxicating about it as she began to speak softly in Lakota, almost singing with her voice, soft and alluring. She didn't seem aware of anyone else in the room as she spoke.

After a few moments she looked up at the group intently watching her. She didn't feel ashamed, awkward or intimidated. She was doing this for Johnny and she believed deeply that it would help him. "Everyone come close to him and place a hand upon him," she said with a voice that seemed to float in the air around them.

Each person in the room moved to the bed in silence and made physical contact with this person that meant so much to them, in many different ways. Roy and Kanda stood at his head, their hands on his shoulders. Hank and Mike placed their hands on his arms. Dixie and Carol held his hands. Marco and Chet rested their hands on one leg while Joe, Kel and Morton stood at the other.

"I ask for you to repeat this during my prayer, Wakan Tanka kici un. It means May the Great Spirit Bless You."

Taking the eagle's feather she dipped it into the ashes of the abalone shell. She then brushed it across Johnny's forehead and began her Lakota prayer. As she moved down his body she brushed the ashes out of the bowl with the feather. They couldn't understand the words but someone they felt them and knew what they asked for. When she looked up to them they repeated the blessing with her. Slowly she continued as a sense of peace moved through the room. The only sound was her soft musical voice and the beeping of Johnny's heart monitor. Moving in between each person she continued to brush the ashes onto him and recite the sacred prayer she had learned as a child. It never occurred to anyone in the room to question what she was doing or even think of stopping her. They were each and every one entranced by her spiritual gift to Johnny and her deep belief in what she was doing.

No one noticed that the hallway was quiet, the phone didn't ring and Hanks radio never went off. The steady beeping of Johnny's heart was the only sound in their universe right then. And Roy heard it change.

She ended the ceremony with a kiss on her brother's cheek and stepped back from the table, "Thank you. Johnny is only blessed to have you in his life."

Dixie wiped the tears from her cheeks when no one was watching and looked over to see Roy staring at his monitor. "Kel?"

The firemen stepped back as the medical personnel moved in to quickly work again. Kel listened to his chest while Dixie took another blood pressure and Carole adjusted his IV rate.

Roy was at a loss for words.

In the business Kanda simply gathered her supplies and left the room, she was exhausted.

"Doc?" Roy asked. They all wanted to hear him say the words. They could see the monitor but they needed to hear it from the doctor first hand.

Kel shook his head, "Something has worked Roy. His heart rate has stabilized at 80."

Dixie looked up, "BP is 115/60 Kel. He's breathing on his own some now."

Roy just wanted to hug someone as he looked around for Kanda he suddenly realized that she wasn't there. He stepped into the hallway and looked down the hall to see her at the nurse's station desk. She was startled by the door and the running but relaxed when she saw the big smile on Roy's face.

"Kanda, he's stabilizing. It worked. His color is better and his oxygen level is up," Roy felt like he was rambling but didn't really care. She smiled back at him but didn't get up. Instantly he was worried, "Are you alright?" He moved beside her.

"Just tired," she said softly as she rested her head on his chest.

He nodded, "I can only imagine what that took out of you."

They looked up to see the three doctors coming down the hallway in a mild debate. When they saw Roy and Kanda at the desk they stopped arguing. Roy knew the medical part of them would never acknowledge the possibility of what Kanda did for him. It wasn't in a textbook so it probably wasn't possible.

"We're going to move him up to the ICU. If he continues to improve at this rate we'll take him off that ventilator this evening."

Roy took a deep breath, "Thanks doc, for everything."

"Roy, I don't know what worked but something did and he's responding to it rapidly now," Joe said. That was followed by another quiet debate. The epi took effect, the compressions gave him time, the antidote started working."

Kanda cleared her throat, "Will there be any long term damage from the cyanide?"

"Reversing its effects usually prevents any long term damage but this dose was high. We'll have to see when he wakes up. He has a lot of recovery still to do," Brackett said.

Roy watched his shift mates move back out to the waiting room and walked down the hall to see them.

"Cap, their moving him to ICU next. Kanda will stay with him so I can finish my shift."

Hank just nodded, he knew how hard it was for Roy to leave his best friend after all that had happened. "We'll head back to the station and I'll call you in some help. Just stay 10-8 until that help arrives."

"Thanks Cap," Roy said.

Chet moved over to him, "Roy, about what happened in there."

Roy didn't have the interest in hearing Chet razz on the ceremony, "Chet don't go there alright?"

But he actually looked hurt, "Roy, no. I was going to say that what she did was, well, incredible. I mean, I never knew that a Native American ceremony would be like that."

Roy found himself smiling. He patted him on the shoulder, "Just don't let Johnny hear ya say that, he'll never let you live it down."

"Oh, I'm amazed and in awe, but not stupid Roy. What do you take me for? Johnny's pigeon?"

With relief in their hearts the men headed out to Big Red and returned home.


	17. Chapter 17

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Murder may pass unpunished for a time. But tardy justice will o'ertake the crime." John Dryden._

_Thank you so much! for the support of the last chapter. Now, back to the business at hand. This one is a longer chapter but there's a lot to be done to find our friends before they find Johnny again._

* * *

Chapter 17

Mike backed the engine into the bay as they returned from the ER. The trip had been silent as they all tried to sort through in their minds what had happened this morning. It was hard enough that Johnny was sick and almost died but being poisoned? And then by the person who claimed to love him? That in itself was unfathomable. Then there was the healing ceremony they had all participated in for Johnny. Everyone knew and loved Kanda by now having gotten to know her since she returned to Johnny's life. They spent time with her at the station, the ranch for cookouts and she even followed Johnny on some camping trips. She had been immediately adopted into the A-shift family. But this was their first exposure to a Native American ceremony and a brief glimpse into the culture of Johnny's past. It had affected them all, each in their own way. With all the turmoil, anger, and sadness they left Rampart with a little peace in their souls.

Once parked Hank headed to his office to update the Chief and call in a replacement for Gage. Marco and Chet moved to the dayroom to find some lunch while Mike headed straight to the phone. Marco worked on making some coffee because he knew Roy would need some after this crazy morning.

Mike dialed the phone. "Hey Dave. It's Mike Stoker. Yea. Well remember how you owe me that favor?"

He pulled out the picture he took from Johnny's apartment, one of him and Karen together. "I need you to find someone for me. Yea, I got a picture for you and an address. Dave? It's an emergency so call me right away when you find anything out."

He hung up the phone and turned to find two sets of eyes staring at him. "What?"

Marco narrowed his eyes, "What are you up to?"

"Just trying to help find Karen is all," he said and headed to the stove to pour some coffee that Marco had heated up for them.

Marco looked at Chet who just shrugged. They sat down at the table with him, something was up and they knew the silent Mike wouldn't share easily.

They kept staring at him until he was annoyed enough to respond, "Look, it's just an old friend that owes me a favor and he's a pro at tracking down people." He shrugged, "I thought he could help."

Marco and Chet couldn't argue with that. Just the thought of what Karen had done to their friend sickened them. Someone had better find her and fast.

* * *

Roy stood with Kanda in the ICU waiting room after helping to get Johnny settled in. He was resting quietly and although he was still intubated from the ER he was starting to respond to some commands. Joe Early was very pleased with his progress.

"I've got to get back to the station but he seems to have stabilized now," Roy told Kanda. "I'll be back first thing in the morning or will pop in if I get a run by here. You know how to reach me if anything happens right?"

"Yea, I know how to hunt you down by now," she chuckled. "Thanks."

He watched her head to Johnny's room and pushed the elevator button. When it opened there were two police officers on it who stepped off. It was Mike and Bobby from the day before at Johnny's apartment.

"Roy, how's Johnny doing?" Satter asked.

"It was touch and go for a while but he's stabilized now. They just moved him to ICU. You picked her up right?"

He shook his head. It killed him that she was right there yesterday, in his reach and now… "She's gone Roy. Apartment is cleaned out except for furniture."

He wanted to scream. "You mean she's still out there?"

Ferrell nodded, "She left nothing for us to go on. Until Johnny can answer some questions she's out of our reach. We just don't have enough information right now."

"We ran some prints and there's nothing on her, so no previous record. We did find another set of prints in the apartment and came up with a name of Michael Walker. Does it ring a bell?"

Roy tried to think, "No. Johnny only mentioned one time that she had three or four brothers but that's all I know."

"Well this guy has a record as long as your arm. We're tyring to find him now." Satter said.

"What about until then? Johnny's a sitting target," he said as he decided that now he wasn't going anywhere. Johnny was unable to defend himself and now Kanda was in the room with him. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

"We have another officer on the way. He will stay posted here with Johnny for now."

That made Roy feel better since the person that worked so hard to kill him was still on the loose. But why? They didn't even know her. What connection did she have with Johnny to make her want to commit murder?

"Thanks guys," Roy said.

"Let us know when he wakes up. Anything he can tell us will help out."

Roy nodded and entered the elevator to head back to the station.

* * *

That afternoon Michael sat and ate his lunch. "Will you stop pacing and sit down and eat," he barked at her.

"How the hell can you eat? We have to get out of here." Karen continued her pacing.

"You don't even know if anything's even wrong," he said through a mouthful of food.

"Fine, I'll just find out." She picked up the phone on the kitchen counter and dialed the station.

* * *

Hank wandered into the kitchen just as the phone rang.

"Station 51. Captain Hank Stanley."

"Yea, is uh, Johnny there?"

Hank froze and shot a glance to the table as he snapped his fingers to catch their attention.

"Sure is, can I ask who's calling?" Then putting his hand over the mouth piece, "It's her, get the police on the office phone." Mike stayed by Hank while the other two ran to his office.

"Just a friend," Karen said.

"Well hold on and I'll get him for you," Hank lied.

"Thanks," she replied sweetly.

Chet came around the corner at a run, "They said keep her on the line as long as possible Cap."

Hank kept his hand over the phone so she couldn't hear them. He was worried she would finally hang up if he kept her on hold for too long. "Still there?" He finally said.

Karen hesitated, "Is Johnny there?"

"Sorry Miss, he's out back right now. If you can hold he'll be right here."

Something wasn't right and she quickly hung up.

"Damn," Hank said. "She hung up." He slammed down the phone and headed to his office. The others waited anxiously in the dayroom. When Hank came back he was pounced upon with questions.

"Hold it, just hold it," he waved his hand at the onslaught of questions. "They're trying to trace the number before she hung up. But now they're sure she suspects something is up. They've put an officer at Rampart to guard Johnny until she's found. Now, did Johnny ever say anything about her that could help us find her?"

They all shook their heads. No, nothing. Just the general, 'hey Johnny has a girlfriend' chat and Chet's routine teasing but they really didn't know anything about her. None of them had even met her yet. He had seemed very happy but Johnny didn't share a lot about who he was dating typically. It was always vague and general things.

Roy stepped out of the Squad and walked into the day room to find everyone sitting at the table.

"Roy," Hank said. "Dwyer's coming in. Should be here shortly." He watched the medic pour some coffee and debated on telling him about the phone call.

"The police came by, said Karen had already skipped out of the apartment," Roy said as he sat down with them. He realized everyone was looking at each other then at him. "Okay, what gives?"

Hank knew he had to tell him, "We got a call a few minutes ago. It was Karen looking for Johnny."

Roy almost dropped his mug, "What?"

"The police are trying to trace the number now. They're supposed to let us know if they find anything out. We pretended like he was here until she finally hung up."

Roy couldn't believe she had the gall to call around and find him. "The officers at the hospital said they think she has a brother named Michael. They're gonna try and track him down."

Everyone nodded. Any lead was better than no lead and Mike made note of this one also.

* * *

While her big oaf of a brother continued to eat Karen followed a hunch and called the emergency room of Rampart next checking for a patient by the name of John Gage. Yes the receptionist confirmed. He was in critical condition in the ICU. She smiled. So, they were trying to play a game with her. But then she frowned, that meant that everyone now knew.

"Michael it's time to go. They're on to us."

"Not so fast little sister. They might know about you but they don't know about me and I don't plan on leaving this crappy town until I'm done with what we came to do." He put his leftovers in the trash and threw the plate into the sink. "While you've been playing little homemaker and girl friend I've been busy. Did I tell you about my job?"

Karen smiled as Michael told her where he was working. This might still work after all.

* * *

Kanda had not left Johnny's bedside all night. His vitals were stable and they had removed the breathing tube a few hours before. Now they just waited for him to wake up.

"Kanda?" His voice very thick and hoarse.

She stood up and smiled, "Hey there little brother."

He reached up and rubbed his head, "What happened?"

"It's a long story TeeTonka but you're gonna be alright now. How do you feel?" She asked as she rubbed his arm.

"Feel like I fell through a building," he glanced around.

She nodded, "Sorry you've already been there done that you know."

He smiled, "Where's Karen?"

She swallowed hard. She had hoped that his memory loss included her. "She's not here right now. What was the last thing that you remember?"

He closed his eyes and thought. "I remember you at my place," he paused. Then he remembered more. "Oh God Kanda, I'm so sorry." He was trying to sit up in the bed.

"Shh, Johnny. It's alright. What else do you remember?" She sat down on the bed next to him. He was so weak there was no way he could sit up right now anyway.

"I went to work and there was a guy on the crane that's all I remember."

"Well you blacked out during the rescue. Roy brought you in to the ER. You've been really sick. We almost lost you."

"Lost me? From passing out?" Big sisters were known for their expertise in exaggerating.

"You had a seizure and fell off the crane. Roy said your heart was beating so fast he had to shock you twice then you stopped breathing. But when he got you to the ER your heart stopped." Just recalling the events was heart wrenching to her.

He looked lost, "I don't understand."

She didn't know how to tell him and gave a big sigh when Roy walked through the door at that moment.

"Hey partner you look better this morning," Roy said. It had been a long rest of the shift and he was glad to be off work and back checking on his friend.

Johnny rubbed his chest, "So you did this to me?" He said with raised eyebrows.

"Well, leave it to you to cause all the excitement for the day." He pulled up a chair and sat down by his bed.

"Johnny and I were just talking about what he remembered last. His memories seem to be very choppy at best." She knew Roy would know what to do.

Roy leaned on the edge of his seat, "Johnny, we're looking for Karen. Do you know where she might be?"

"If she's not at home then usually she's at work," he said tiredly.

Roy stood up, "Where does she work Johnny?"

Johnny drifted to sleep but Roy wanted to know more, "Come on Junior, where does she work." He nudged him again.

"Uh Mark Chemical something, now go away." He rolled to his side and was back to sleep.

Kanda and Roy looked at each other. Another piece to the puzzle. They left the room together to tell the officer sitting outside who then radioed the information in to the station.

Now they knew who she was, that she had a brother with a criminal record and where she worked. Roy suspected she was still in town. Just waiting until she could get access to him again. He was grateful that Johnny didn't press for more details about his illness just yet. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle it and that meant for the teller and the hearer of the news. His swiss cheese memories might work to their advantage this time without Karen at his side to manipulate them to her advantage.

* * *

The next day Johnny had continued to improve and was moved to a regular room. The officer remained outside his door with Kanda and Roy taking turns checking on him between her work and him having Jenny and Chris. Sleeping still comprised most of his time but questions were beginning to fill his mind now. Everyone was asking questions about Karen but not telling him anything. They were all kind, considerate, caring and very vague. He didn't press the issue right now he was still very weak and even though Early said that was to be expected he hated being asleep all the time. He decided that when Kanda or Roy came back he was going to find out exactly what was going on.

Around dinner time Roy came by to check on him while the kids were at a playdate. "Hey partner, just wanted to check on ya real quick. Feeling any better?"

"Yea, just tired still but sounds like thats normal for what I've been through."

Roy nodded, "Yea."

"Roy?"

Roy nodded his head in anticipation of the question.

"What exactly have I been through. I'm tired of the vague questions about Karen and want to know why she hasn't been here to see me. Do you know why?"

Roy leaned on his bed, "Johnny you've been sick for over three weeks now whether you remember it or not. When I brought you to the ER they did a tox screen on you." He paused.

"Someone drugged me?"

Roy shook his head slightly, "No Junior, you were being poisoned. They found a large amount of cyanide in your system. It send you into cardiovascular collapse."

Johnny paled slightly, "Poison?"

"I'm sorry Johnny. I know this is really hard to hear but it was Karen."

A flash of anger shot through him, "There's no way."

"Johnny, she disappeared from her apartment after we brought you in. She cleaned out the place. You know that morning of the accident you drank coffee on the way to work. It tested positive for cyanide." Roy waited for it all to sink in. His heart went out to his friend as the pain of her betrayal shot through him like an arrow on fire.

Yes, he remembered the coffee and how she tried to take it away from him. He rolled over, away from Roy and tuned out the world.

"Johnny. We're going to find her."

It was too much and Roy knew it could tear his friend apart. But he knew that Johnny needed time to process and would be ready to talk again later. He expected the anger and actually expected more in the future but he would do everything in his power to help get him through the pain. He sat in the chair by his bed and just wanted to be there for the man that was like a brother to him. After a short time the sounds of soft snoring filled the room and Roy knew he was finally asleep. He stepped out to the nurse's station and told Sue, his nurse for the shift, what happened and to keep a close eye on him. He would be back in the morning.

* * *

Michael left the stupid day job he worked at occasionally and hated to head to his night shift job. The job that mattered in more ways than one. The time was almost near as he tucked his pistol into his coat pocket. He was almost giddy with excitement. They had called and found out that Gage had been moved into a regular room today which meant easier access to him. He wanted to hit soon before he could get his strength back and before the cops found them.

Karen was tying up loose ends then would be by to pick him as soon as he called. It was all set up. They had to abandon his apartment and find a safe hideout since the police had found his apartment. How they figured that one out so quick he didn't know but thankfully him and Karen weren't home at the time.

Mike Stoker drove his truck down the streets of Carson as he followed the man that his friend found for him. Michael had been easy to find as he was clumsy and all over the place. After picking up Chet they found him at a fast food restaurant where he was working. Mike was sure he would go straight home and thus lead them to Karen.

"Mike this is crazy man, we have to call the police," Chet said as they followed discreetly behind the old truck.

"For what Chet? They have nothing to arrest him for, they're looking for Karen. Right now he's just a guy getting off work. If we call the police they will rush him and scare him off then we'll never know. But I tell ya, if we follow him he'll lead us to Karen and as soon as he does we will leave and call the police."

Mike had no intention of letting this guy and his sister get away after what they did to Johnny.

Since Roy's divorce he had been busy on his off days with the kids and while Johnny loved Jenny and Chris he knew that Roy needed daddy time with them alone sometimes. Mike and Johnny had been doing more things together on days off in the last few months. Both being bachelors they would watch games together, occasionally survey the bars and met up almost every weekend at the track to run. He didn't normally have a lot to say but when someone messed with his friends the quiet Mike didn't just sit around.

"Okay fine," Chet whined.

"Quite whining it's not like you're missing a hot date or something tonight," Mike said as he turned another corner. He frowned as this route was looking more and more familiar.

"Funny," Chet said, then paused for a moment as he was seeing the same thing Mike was. "I hope he's not going where I think he's going."

"This isn't good," Mike said as he followed the beat up pickup truck into the parking lot of Rampart General Hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good that he seeks." Mary Wollstonecraft._

* * *

Chapter 18

Kanda and Johnny sat quietly watching TV as the evening news signed off for the night. He was endlessly restless and she was pretty sure she knew why. Roy had called her to tell her about Johnny's questions regarding Karen and how he had broken the news to him. She wanted to spend more time with him today but her attending was cracking down on her in the final days of her fellowship which kept her running all day long.

All of Johnny's symptoms were now gone leaving behind only some residual fatigue and the still numerous holes in his memory regarding the last three weeks. And even those seemed to be improving steadily. She felt that some holes were elective as he could only handle so much at one time.

"Will you be still?" She kidded him trying to get a smile from him.

"You get stuck in a bed day after day and see how long you can be still," he said as he sifted positions again. He was restless but he was also ancy. "Sis?"

She said yes but didn't turn to him. She knew what he wanted to talk about and she knew he must get it out before he could continue to heal.

He sat up, "You don't believe what they're saying about Karen do you?"

She fought back the tears. What that woman had done to him and this only showed how much he had fallen for her. Standing up to be near him she said, "Johnny she was sick inside her heart for some reason that we don't know."

"How could she do that to me?" There was anger in his voice.

"I hope that we can find out for our own piece of mind but we might never understand. I know she meant a lot to you and I know you are hurting so much." The tears ran down her face as she held his hand watching him fight back his own grief and tears.

"Why? What did…I don't..." he just stammered.

"You did nothing wrong and don't ever let her make you feel that way. This was something about her, her issues, her problems." She wanted to hold him and take the pain away but he just rolled to his side away from her. Effectively tuning her out, along with the rest of the world for just a little while longer.

She had planned on going home for the night as he would be discharged home in the next couple of days but now she worried about leaving him alone and settled back down into the chair to watch TV. She would be there when he had more questions. She might not have the answers but she would be there to help him ask them.

* * *

Mike quickly jumped out of the truck with Chet hot on his heels. Both hearts were racing now and running across the parking lot didn't help. Michael had pulled into an employee's gated parking lot and disappeared and they knew only that he was inside that building somewhere.

Breathing heavy, they reached the front doors just to be told that visitation was over by a sweet little kind hearted grandmother in a pink smock.

"Dear, visiting hours are over," she told the huffing and puffing men.

"We're with the LA County Fire Department. There's an emergency with our friend up on the fifth floor," Mike had to stop and breathe. When he did he saw the complete look of fear on the little grey headed volunteers face. He saw the emerging panic, fire?

"No Mame, there's not a fire but I need you to call the police right away and tell them that John Gage in room 588 is in danger." Mike got frustrated as he realized that she wasn't getting it, she wasn't even moving. "Chet, get the police here. I'll go to Johnny's room."

As Mike headed for the elevators Chet reached over the counter, much to the shock of the little elderly lady, and grabbed the phone. "Sorry Mame but we need help right now." He dialed the operator and got connected to the police station. Once he gave them a rapid report on what was going on he again dialed the operator.

"Operator, how may I help you?"

"Yes, there is an emergency in room 588. We need security there right away. I've already called the police."

Chet was amazed, it was like talking to dispatch, "Yes sir. Security to room 588. I will page them immediately. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Chet paused, "Yea, how do I found out which department an employee is working in?"

* * *

Kanda left Johnny's room when he fell asleep and walked down to the coffee shop on the first floor. It had been a rough week and not getting enough sleep for any night was leaving her completely exhausted. As she stirred her coffee she about jumped out of her skin when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

Roy chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya."

She playfully slapped him in the chest, "You about scared me to death."

He eyed her closely as she ran her fingers through her long dark hair, "You look beat."

She would have slapped him again but she saw the caring concern in his blue eyes. "Soon. I will get to sleep soon," she smiled thinking about finishing school in about a month.

"Define soon," he squinted at her like he was interrogating Chris over something.

She suddenly realized he was really seriously concerned, "Really Roy, I'm okay. I was about to curl up and sleep in Johnny's room for a while." She ran her hand down his arm feeling the layers of hard earned muscle. "I just don't think he should be alone tonight."

"Bad day?" He asked about his friend as they turned to walk back towards the elevators, his hand gently at the small of her back.

"Yea. He had more questions about Karen. Even asked me if I believed what people were saying about her." She hung her head down and shook it, "its heartbreaking Roy. He shouldn't have to go through this."

Roy stepped in front of her taking his hand and gently pulling her chin up. "No he shouldn't but he will and we'll be there to help him through it."

"I know. I can't imagine him going through this without you helping him." She looked deep into his eyes, "Or me."

******CODE MANPOWER TO ROOM 588……CODE MANPOWER TO ROOM 588…..CODE MANPOWER TO ROOM 588 *****

They both looked up to the overhead announcement. It was Johnny's room. "Oh God, that's a security alert!" Kanda cried out as they both started running as fast as they could.

* * *

The tall dark headed man had already entered the locker room and changed into his white pants and shirt for his shift. After he put on his white coat he discreetly slipped the gun into an inner pocket. Stepping outside he went across the hall and signed out his linen cart and headed for the elevators. He pushed the button for the fifth floor and while alone in the elevator he tucked the pistol in-between some towels. The sound dinged his arrival to the right floor and he casually pushed the cart down the long corridor to the end of the hallway waving at the nurses at the station as he passed them. He delivered fresh towels to the room across from Gage's and almost smiled at the police officer they had sitting outside the man's room.

"Evening officer, how are you tonight?"

The officer eyed him but didn't think much about the towel delivery boy, "Good, you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great." Michael grabbed the special stack of towels and entered the room. "Housekeeping," he announced casually.

Johnny didn't even roll over. All he could think about was what Karen had done to him, how she had tried to turn him against his closest friend and sister. He heard the man go into his bathroom to put the towels up but was not prepared for what came next.

* * *

Even after pushing the elevator button ten times it didn't arrive any faster so Mike looked down the hall and headed for the staircase. As he emerged from the door heading full steam he slid to a stop before hitting the opposite wall. He looked down the hallway and saw a large linen cart in front of Johnny's door and the police officer just sitting outside. He headed for them in a dead run, past the protesting nurses and watched the officer come to his feet.

Luckily Mike knew the cop and he rushed into Johnny's room just as the code was announced over the intercom system. The officer didn't even wait to hear it because he was already right behind Mike.

* * *

Kanda and Roy about ran into Chet as they headed for the stairs all at the same time. "Chet, what the hell is going on?" Roy demanded as they took two and three stairs at a time.

"Michael, he's here! Mike's already gone to Johnny's room. Don't know where he went." Chet said between breaths.

Kanda's heart was beating out of her chest and the stairs were not the only reason why. "Police," she managed to get out.

"Called um, on the way," Chet huffed.

They all burst through the hallway door and headed to Johnny's room. The first thing Roy noticed was the officer wasn't in his chair and second there was a linen cart just outside the door.

As they were about 100 feet from reaching the door they heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire as it echoed down the hallway. It seemed like slow motion as they skidded to a halt and watched the door start to open.

AN: I know ...me and my cliffhangers. Sorry, it's how my brain flows. Maybe I need Cliffhangers Anonymous...


	19. Chapter 19

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Collective fear stimulates herd instinct, and tends to produce ferocity towards those who are not regarded as members of the herd." Bertrand Russell._

_Okay, you guys win. I usually don't post again this fast but this one was ready. So here ya go :)_

* * *

Chapter 19

As the sound of gunfire came from the room the three came to a sliding stop as they watched the door swing open. Not knowing what would happen next Roy instinctively put his hand on Kanda's abdomen and pushed her behind him as he and Chet moved towards the door. But before they could get close two men in tight battle emerged from the room in a rush as they watched Mike push Michael out of the room and slam him hard against the wall with a grunted umph forced out of the man.

Roy saw the gun in Michaels hand as Mike put his arm against the brother's throat in an attempt to choke him out while the other hand tried to force the gun out of his hand. Michael responded by taking the gun and striking Mike across the side of the head. His hesitation as his vision blurred caused him to loosen his grip and Michael, rubbing his throat and coughing, slipped out from under his grasp.

Roy had two problems, who would go in the room to check on Johnny and who would help Mike. As he moved towards the two struggling men Michael broke free and both were disappearing fast as Mike was now in hot pursuit. As Roy and Chet reached Johnny's door he looked in with an almost sickening dread that he would find nothing but a bloodied body of his friend. Johnny was covered in blood but Roy wasn't sure how much was his as he was doing CPR on the officer. He seemed to be kneeling in a red pool.

"Get him!" Johnny shouted at Roy as he made eye contact with him in that brief hesitation between compressions.

Roy looked to Kanda, "Call a Code and find out where the police are!" The last words shouted as he ran down the hallway following Chet.

* * *

Kanda ran into the room and immediately pulled the emergency Code Blue cord. Seeing that Johnny was about to fall over with exhaustion from the effort. She took his hands off the man and helped him lean against the wall. Johnny was out of breath from the short burst of work. Looking down at the officer she traced the bullet wound to his chest. Feeling no pulse she felt he had probably died on impact as the bullet tore through his heart.

"He's gone Johnny," she said as she immediately moved to him. He was covered with blood and she needed to find out if he was injured. "Are you hurt?"

Johnny couldn't speak. He was in a state of shock. She took his arm and gently squeezed it, "Johnny, do you hear me?"

He looked up at her.

"Are you hurt?" Her heart was pounding. Why wouldn't he answer her? She looked up to see Brackett running in the door.

"What happened?"

"Karen's brother came," she sputtered out. "He shot …" She now looked down at the body of the officer.

Brackett quickly bent down and looked for a pulse. Kanda shook her head, "Johnny tried compressions but it hit his heart. He was already gone."

The doctor looked at the two in front of him. Johnny looked like he was in shock with Kanda's arm around him, protecting him.

"Let's get him back in bed," he said. "Is he hurt?"

"I don't think so but he's not answering me."

Kel heard the worry in her voice. "Johnny, did you get shot?" He asked as he moved the bloodied pajamas from him and worked to scan his entire body for a bullet wound.

Johnny started resisting then seemed to kind of come around, "Stop, I'm not hurt."

They both took a deep breath in relief as a police officer came racing into the room. The shock on his face at his dead fellow officer was apparent. Kanda just pointed, "They went down the hall after him." They saw more officers running down the hallway.

"He just came in and was pointing the gun at me," Johnny started talking as Kanda took a wet cloth and wiped the blood that had splattered on his face. He looked at her. "He said I killed his father."

"Well at least we know why they _think _they need to do this," Kanda told him.

"Mike!" Suddenly Johnny was fully alert and climbing out of bed again. He looked to Brackett and Kanda. "Mike rushed in here and tried to stop him when he just started shooting."

"Roy and Chet went after them. The police are here now," Kanda tried to reassure him but that only seemed to upset him more. He only knew that now Roy and Chet were in danger too as he looked down at the lifeless body at his feet. But Kanda felt the same fear. The thought that Michael might shoot Roy shook her to her core even more than she wanted to admit.

* * *

They ran down the hall as fast as they could and rounded a corner at the end of the hallway only to come to a screeching halt as the corridor before them was empty.

"Roy."

He turned to see what Chet was pointing to. It was a bloody handprint on the wall. Roy then pointed down to the trail of blood that preceded them down the hallway. Someone was bleeding badly. They followed the trail to a door marked Nurse's Lounge. Inside they could hear the ongoing battle inside.

Busting into the door they found Mike on top of Michael as he continued to struggle with him. Michael was flailing his arms but he was almost unconscious so they were very ineffective. The gun was lying right next to them. Roy took his foot and pushed it over to Chet who picked it up and put it out of reach. He then reached down to grab Mike's black shirt and pull him back. It took all the force he could muster to pull the tall and very determined engineer off the other man.

"Mike! STOP!" For a moment he thought Mike might kill the other man. Breaking the contact he almost fell backwards but found his feet quickly and pushed his shift mate and friend against the wall in a desperate measure to get his attention. "MIKE!"

He saw Roy in front of him but his vision was blurred again and he felt very light headed, "Roy?"

Roy held onto his shoulders to make sure he was calming down, "Mike, he's not worth it!" Roy glanced back to see Chet checking on the now unconscious man. Michael's shirt was covered in blood, "Is he shot?" Roy called out to him.

Chet searched frantically for evidence of a gunshot wound but found none, "I don't think so." He then stood up and ran to the phone to let the operator know where they were and they needed help.

Looking back to Mike he loosened his grip on him but Mikes legs faltered, "Roy?" This time his voice was weak and shaky. Kicking into full paramedic mode Roy started a rapid head to toe assessment on the man. Bruised up face, laceration and blow to the side of his head, probable concussion. Then Mike put his hand on Roy's chest and he saw it was covered in blood.

"Mike?" Roy called to him knowing he was hurt badly but not sure where yet.

Mike grabbed Roy's shirt as his legs would no longer hold him and he slid down the wall. "Chet!"

Chet ran over and helped Roy lower him to the floor. "Has he been shot?"

Not taking the time to even answer Roy ripped his shirt open, took his hand and lightly palpated along his abdomen until he found the bullet hole. Then applying pressure with the palm of his hand he looked back to Chet, "We need help now."

Chet jumped up and ran out the door, pausing for just a second to decide whether to go right or left he chose to head back towards Johnny's room.

"Come on Mike, stay with me," Roy said through gritted teeth. Mike was losing blood fast as it oozed through Roy's fingers.

"Johnny?" Mike whispered through his own clenched jaw as the pain was now overwhelming.

"He's alright Mike, just stay with me." Honestly he didn't know if Johnny was alright but Mike risked his life to save his friend. He wasn't going to tell him any different at this point.

His breathing was becoming more shallow and less labored as he began to succumb to the blood loss. He grabbed Roy's hand, "Get him?"

Roy looked over to the man lying unconscious on the ground; he could easily see his breathing from here. "Yea, you got him Mike."

Mike smiled then gasped.

"Mike!" Roy pressed harder but got no response from Mike this time. He was unconscious. Taking his other hand he felt for a carotid pulse then rested it on his abdomen to feel for breaths. "Don't do this Mike."

Roy let go of the pressure and began mouth to mouth ventilations. After two breaths he moved to his chest and started the compressions. Roy looked up to see the door swing wide open with Brackett, Morton, two nurses and four police officers piling into the room.

Morton went over to the brother and did a quick assessment. Possible concussion, out right now but would probably be fine, "Get him down to the ER." Two of the officers picked him up and placed him on the gurney waiting just outside the door, complete with handcuffs.

Morton moved over to assist Brackett. When Chet came back down the hallway he was blocked by the crash cart. Pushing it to the side a little he watched in silence as the horrible scene unfolded.


	20. Chapter 20

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Once more unto the breach dear friends, once more." Henry V._

* * *

Chapter 20

Roy continued the compressions on Mike while Kel put the endotrachael tube in his airway. Handing the bag to a nurse she began giving him the ventilations he needed. Another nurse quickly placed an IV and pushed the medications as they were ordered by Brackett and Morton.

"Sarah, get me an OR right now and six units of blood," Kel barked then looked to Roy, "Let's see what we got."

Roy stopped the compressions and they watched the monitor at his side, he was in V-fib. "Shock him," Kel ordered. Morton turned on the paddles and applied the gel.

"Charging…1…2…3…4. CLEAR!" Mike's body arched with the shock to his heart.

Roy moved back as they waited. Sinus rhythm. He then shifted his position to hold the pressure dressing harder on his friend. It was already saturated with blood again.

"Let's move him now," Kel ordered. The orderlies picked him up and placed him on the gurney. Roy started to follow him down the hall until Kel stopped him, "Roy, you need to go to check on Johnny."

A flash of panic went across his face.

"No, he didn't get hurt but they are both in a state of shock and seeing that you're not hurt is more important than you standing outside an OR right now. I'll come right down and give you report as soon as I know something."

"Does he have a chance?" Chet asked quietly.

"I don't know Chet, he's lost a lot of blood but we'll do everything we can."

They watched the doctor disappear down the hall along with their friend, who they silently prayed they would see again. Without speaking they turned and headed in the other direction to check on Johnny and Kanda. Roy was anxious to make sure that he was okay. Sure Brackett said Johnny was fine but all he could picture was Johnny covered in blood. That image made him walk faster until Chet was jogging to keep up with him.

He pushed the door open and found the room empty. The body of the officer was covered with a sheet but no one else was there. Running out to the desk he was immediately stopped by the charge nurse, "Roy, he's alright. He wasn't injured, slow down."

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They moved them to another floor for security reasons. I'll take you."

They followed her to the stairwell, then down two floors. When they emerged she took them onto a unit that wasn't currently opened. Two police officers guarded the door. She showed them her badge and explained who the two men were. Moving past the doors she pointed to a room.

Opening the door he was immediately confronted by Kanda, "Roy, thank God you're alright."

He nodded to her as he looked around the room, "Johnny? Is he alright?"

"He's taking a shower. He was covered in blood." She looked up to see Chet but a new fear shot through her as she saw blood all over Roy. Her breath quickened, "Please tell me that's not yours."

For the first time he looked down at his shirt and jeans that were wet with Mike's blood. "No, I'm okay. It's not mine." Suddenly a shower sounded very good to him too.

Chet patted Roy on the shoulder, "I'm gonna go call Cap and Marco and let um know what happened."

"Thanks Chet, tell them we'll wait here until Brackett comes back," Roy told him.

With a nod of his head Chet headed back out to the payphone he saw in the hallway.

Johnny emerged from the bathroom barefoot in street clothes, "Whose blood is it?" He had a feeling he already knew but it all happened so fast when Mike rushed in. The man's finger was already pulling back on the gun when Mike went straight for him.

"Johnny, Mike got shot. They've taken him to surgery now."

Johnny had been through so many emotions in the last weeks and this was the final straw. He couldn't take it anymore. Taking his arm he slammed it across the nightstand in the room sending everything on it crashing to the floor. The vase of flowers shattered all over and everyone jumped back to avoid the flying glass.

"Johnny," Roy said as he walked towards him. He could see the turmoil and anger brewing.

Johnny stopped and pointed his finger, "Stay away from me Roy. I've managed to hurt almost everyone around me over a girlfriend. First you and Kanda, now Mike. I'm locked away like a criminal so I must have done something wrong!" He was yelling at them now.

Roy took another step forward to attempt to calm his partner down but felt Kanda hold him back, "He's earned this Roy, let him get it out."

Johnny paced back and forth, just shy of the glass on the floor. "How could I have been so blind? Everyone else could see it but I couldn't. I was too stupid to see what she was doing to me and to you. He tried to tell me but I was ready to send him to jail over it." At this point it was apparent that he wasn't talking to anyone in particular. "God, she said she loved me. She loved doing everything with me. And a great cook. Oh yea that was the damn secret ingredient! From the beginning. Nothing about it was real." He turned to them suddenly, "Was it?"

Kanda didn't move but began speaking to him in Lakota. Roy didn't understand what she said but her changing to their native language obviously caught Johnny's attention as he listened to her soft voice. She spoke it slowly, carefully as Johnny wasn't as familiar with the language as she was. In the last year she had been teaching him but her skill at it still far exceeded his.

"Her poison made you blind TeeTonka. She needed you separated from anyone that cared about you, anyone that could protect you. It was her that hurt those around you, not you."

He slowed down as she spoke, her voice soothing and reassuring. She continued, seeing she had his attention. "The only reason she didn't win was because she was wrong. You were surrounded by people who love and care for you. It was their love that helped to heal you." She took a step towards him, "Did you feel it?"

"Huh," he answered in Lakota to her. Yes.

She took another step, "Your eyes are open and clear now to see that it was she that deceived and hurt, not you."

Understanding came across his eyes as he let the guilt fall away. "Huh." Yes.

Another step and she was face to face with him and placed her hand over his heart, "Wakan Takan kici un Misun." (May the Great Spirit bless you my little brother). She reached out to hug him; to pull his pain from him and offer her strength.

Roy saw a smile emerge on his friends face. "You can't get rid of us that easy Junior," Roy added.

Johnny pulled back from her, suddenly keenly aware of Roy in the room and the mess that he made. "Sorry," he said as he tried to dry his face off without being too obvious.

"Hey if you can't yell at your friends and family then who can you yell at?" Kanda said with a smile.

Johnny smiled back as Chet came back in the room, almost like his old self before he waved them off and went back into the bathroom. Roy took Kanda by the hand and swung her around to face him, "That was amazing. You're amazing. Have I ever told you that?"

Chet cleared his throat, once again feeling like his presence had been forgotten. Roy and Kanda laughed at his discomfort. "Let's get this cleaned up before some else gets hurt," Roy said.

Kanda bent down and started picking up the fallen items on the floor, including the glass. Roy and Chet helped and for a while there was silence.

Johnny stuck his head out the door, "Is it safe to come out yet?"

Roy rolled his eyes at Johnny's implication, "Of course. We're just cleaning up the mess that _you_ made."

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay, no problem. But next time I have dorm duty you can clean up your own mess."

Johnny laughed knowing that Roy would do exactly that.

* * *

Hank was stretched out in the little wooden, pretty much uncomfortable, chair. His long legs crossed and his hands interlocked behind his head as he surveyed the room before him. Chet was sleeping in the hospital bed while Marco had taken up residence in a chair with his head on the end of the bed. He was in competition with Chet's snoring.

Johnny and Roy were sitting on the floor, legs stretched out as they leaned against the wall. Both men were still awake talking quietly to each other. Hank wasn't trying to eavesdrop but in the silence of the darkened room he could make out the friendly banter between the two friends. He suspected it had been a while since they had time to just sit and talk.

Kanda was the one he watched, as she laid in the floor, sleeping with her head on Roy's legs. He hadn't spent a lot of time with her although he did see her come by the station almost weekly bringing the crew goodies to snack on or an occasional meal so they didn't have to cook. She was almost finished with medical school, he did know that much, but she had shown a side of herself that had surprised them all this week. The healing ceremony was something that he didn't think he would ever forget. She was now so much a part of the A-shift family that Hank couldn't believe that it was only a little over a year ago that she entered back into Johnny's life.

He smiled and took a long deep breath. This was, as quoted by Henry V, his own little band of brothers and yes, once more unto the breach dear friends, once more. It was his own firehouse family that had overcome great obstacles over the years despite all odds and he was proud of them, as usual. He was, of course, very worried about Mike but something inside told him that they would all be back to running the engine and squad together soon, all of them.

"I think I've told them all I know. Funny when I think back I actually knew very little about her," Johnny said quietly.

"That's how she wanted it," Roy told him.

Johnny looked down at Kanda, "Think I'm gonna spend my two weeks off out at her place."

"Figured you would."

"Bring the kids out and keep me company," Johnny suggested.

Roy smiled, "We'll come visit but I think you'll have plenty to keep you entertained out there."

Johnny nodded, "Yea, it's a great place isn't it."

"Jenny wants to make you a treat and bring it out," Roy added.

He laughed, "Please no cookies!" He then quickly looked around to see if he had woken anyone up. Chet's resounding snoring reassured him.

"You vowing off cookies? Now I've seen everything Junior."

"Hey, it's a well deserved paranoia thank you very much."

This time Roy had to laugh along with him, "Okay, I'll give you that one."

"Darn right you'll give me that one. Cookies. Hope I don't see a cookie for a long time partner." He thought for a minute, "How are we going to find her?"

Roy knew that Johnny had every reason to be worried, "I don't know Junior but somehow we will."

* * *

Brackett came down to the secured wing and stood outside the door of the men waiting on news. He pushed the door opened and was surprised to find the whole A-shift family in the room waiting. He shook his head and smiled at his own stupidity, of course they would all be here.

Roy patted Kanda on the shoulder to wake her up. Johnny stood up with Hank and woke up Marco and Chet.

"Doc?" Roy asked with apprehension. It had been a long surgery for the engineer.

"Well, it was rough on him but we got the bleeding stopped. The bullet had hit a major artery and that's what caused so much blood loss. He's stabilized and they're moving him to the ICU now." He shook his head, "If it had happened anywhere outside this building he would have died." He smiled at the men, "Nothing like having a full hospital team at your side right when you collapse."

"So he'll be alright doc?" Hank asked.

"Yea, he has some recovery to go but he should be fine. You can see him in about an hour, for just a few minutes."

Hank stepped forward and extended his hand. "Thanks doc, you seem to be coming to our rescue a lot recently."

"That's your quota for the month, so behave now."

A feeling of relief went through the room and they were grateful that they were together. The unspoken bond between the crew was stronger than most would ever imagine. They spent the next hour talking and enjoying the family fellowship. For this moment in time Johnny was healed and safe, Mike made it through surgery and Michael was in custody.

They chose to put Karen aside until another moment. No one would forget she was still out there but for right now, this moment belonged to them.

* * *

An hour later they all moved up to the ICU together with a complimentary police escort. Johnny almost laughed. Like anyone would get past this crew to him right now.

"Okay men, 1 minute visit then out. Mikes gotta rest and we all need to get home and sleep." Hank looked at his watch. "That's a whole 5 hours of sleep before our shift starts."

Nodding their weary and tired understanding of their Captains orders they went in as groups of two to check on their friend.

Marco and Roy went first. Mike was still intubated but opened his eyes when he heard their voices. Roy could see the worry in his eyes. "You're gonna be alright pally, just relax." Mike shook his head slightly, his breathing quickened and he reached up to touch Roy. Now Roy understood, "Johnny is fine Mike and they have Michael in custody."

Mike seemed to relax with that as he closed his eyes.

"Rest easy pally, you did good," Marco told him with a big grin.

Chet and Johnny came in next. Mike again woke up for them and it was obvious he was glad to see Johnny.

"I can't believe what you did for me Mike." Johnny shook his head, "When you're better remind me to kick your butt."

Mike tried to smile around the tube.

Chet patted his arm, "Don't worry Mike, I'll keep Big Red shined up for ya."

Mike shot a look to Johnny.

Johnny laughed, "Don't worry Mike. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt her."

"Hey! That's not funny." Chet complained.

Last to come in was Hank. He had worked with the engineer for several years now and there was something about a Captain and his engineer. A bond that was different from his friendship with all the other men. He had a lot of respect for the man and his devotion to his job. And now he was just endlessly grateful that he would get to come back to his job after he healed up.

Mike looked up and wondered for a moment how much trouble he would be in over all this mess today. But his Captain gave him a reassuring smile and squeeze on the shoulder and it seemed to be the last gesture he needed to finally close his eyes and rest for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_It's not hard to make a decision when you know what your values are." Roy Disney._

* * *

Chapter 21

Karen was furious at that big oaf brother of hers. He could have at least called to tell her what was going on. No news was good news, bull. Whoever started that load of crap should be shot. Her hands kept re-gripping the steering wheel as she fumed and drove. Squealing her tires around the corner she continued to silently and not so silently at times, cuss her brother out. If he didn't get it right this time she was gonna kill him herself. Pulling off the interstate she continued her high speed seemingly oblivious to the world passing by much too quickly around her. As she approached the next light she never even saw it turn red.

* * *

"Johnny going home today Roy?" Marco asked.

"Yea later on. Kanda's taking him home with her after she finishes her shift."

"Ahh," Chet said. "To recover on the green rolling hills with fresh air and home cooking."

Roy laughed, "Yea and mucking stalls, fixing fences, training horses, and dealing out hay and feed."

Chet frowned, "He has to do all that?"

Roy stood up, "Oh, I'm sure Kanda will try and make him rest but something tells me Johnny isn't going to sit around for two weeks just doing nothing. Even if he did he would drive her nuts."

"Maybe we can go visit Chet," Marco said. "I'd love to see _you_ on a horse."

"I'd be just fine on a horse," Chet said as he put the danishes out on the table for them.

"Must be the Indian in him Marco," Roy said and laughed.

Before Chet could reply to the jibe the tones sounded.

"Engine 51, Squad 51. Traffic Accident………………….time out 0832."

* * *

Roy was paired up with Brice today who had miraculously remained quiet so far this morning. Roy learned a long time ago to just let Brice check the boxes and do the inventory and not interfere. It just wasn't worth the debate. They both pulled on their helmets as Roy pulled the squad out with the engine closely following behind. Curtis was covering for Mike today and the crew knew him well also.

At least one thing that remained consistent was the quiet drive to the scene. Brice had already looked at the map before leaving and he knew what directions that Roy would need. Speaking only when needed the two men mentally prepared for the unknown scene that loomed before them.

As Roy pulled up to the intersection they could immediately see there were three cars involved at the scene. Both men went straight to the side doors and pulled out the oxygen, bio-phone, and trauma boxes. Brice jogged over to the first car as the engine pulled up behind them.

"Marco, Chet check those batteries. Pull a reel line and cool down that engine," he called out to them. The two men moved quickly following their Captain's commands. Curtis was already at the controls as he regulated the flow that they required. Brice reached the first vehicle which was a station wagon . Roy ran past him and saw Vince standing by the second car.

"What cha got Vince?"

"This one ran a red light; hit the station wagon which managed to then plow into the convertible." He pointed around as he talked. "Driver of the convertible was ejected and is DOA. This driver looks in bad shape but we couldn't get to her."

Roy looked in the window and could see a woman slumped over the steering wheel, unmoving and apparently unconscious. He reached down and pulled hard on the door handle without any results in getting the door opened. Vince ran around to the other side and didn't have any better luck because the entire front end of the car was wrapped around a telephone poll.

Roy turned around and yelled to Hank, "Cap, need some help over here."

Hank turned to Chet who was back at his side, "Chet get the jaws and get over there with Roy. He looked over to Curtis, you too." As Marco came running up, "Marco see if Brice needs any help buddy."

Hank then pulled out his radio, "LA, 51. We need two ambulances at this scene."

"51," They replied.

Chet ran over with the jaws and quickly assessed the situation. Laying it down on the ground he pulled out his gloves and slipped them on. Roy stood back and glanced over to Brice who was helping a woman out of the car. Since she was talking non-stop and waving her arms he assumed she wasn't badly hurt.

With expertly trained precision Chet positioned the equipment and began to open the door up. Roy was ready, his adrenaline was at full force and getting his hands on the victim was his top priority. As the door started to open he took his hands and began to pull until it reached that point of breaking loose.

With a final grunt Roy pulled and felt it give. Chet stepped out of the way and Roy immediately moved to the victim's side and took his gloves off. Her face was facing down into the steering wheel as he gently reached for a carotid pulse. It was slow and barely palpable. Quickly moving down her neck and spine he assessed her for spinal injuries.

"Chet, I need a backboard and C-collar pronto," Roy said without stopping his assessment.

"Got it Roy." Chet was off through the parking lot to get his needed supplies.

Roy then quickly glanced back to see what Brice was up to and saw him dealing with crying children in the backseat of the wagon. He turned to see Curtis behind him opening up the bio-phone and getting it set up. Within a minute Chet was back at his side and handed Roy the backboard first. He slipped it back behind the unconscious woman and pushed down on it a little to position it correctly. Next he took the c-collar and positioned it behind her neck. Chet knelt down beside him, ready to help however he could.

With one hand on her head and neck with the collar he pulled her away from the steering wheel and back against the board. Without hesitation he tied it off thus stabilizing her neck for further injury. Glancing back, "Chet give me some of those large gauzes." Her face was covered with blood which was a constant stream from the large open gash on her forehead. Taking the supplies in his hand he turned back to her and started dabbing the blood from her face. Wiping her cheeks his movements slowed down. As he pulled the bandage around her head to hold pressure on her cut he, for the first time, looked closely at her face and his heart jumped into his throat.

Roy found himself backing out of the car. His brain told him to treat her, he was a paramedic and her life was fragile at best right now but his heart couldn't bear the thought of touching her. Another step back and he almost tripped over Chet and the biophone.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Chet said but got no response from him. Roy seemed frozen in the moment of time.

Hank looked between the cars and saw that Brice was up to his hips in children and somehow one was wrapped around his legs. Marco was helping him and no one looked seriously injured. But when he glanced over to Roy he was puzzled by what he saw. Roy was standing up and not moving as he looked into the car and Chet was now looking at him with great concern. Deciding to check it out himself Hank jogged over to the car, "Problem Roy?"

Roy turned to him and Hank saw a look on Roy's face that he wasn't sure he had ever seen before. "It's her."

Hank was puzzled, "Who Roy?"

"Karen."

That single word or name brought Hank and Chet also to a stop. The woman who had created so much havoc in their lives. The one who had worked so hard and diligently to kill their co-worker and friend was now in desperate need of their help.

Hank, for a split second, hesitated on what to do. He took the medic by the shoulder, "Roy, it's your job. Treat her now." He understood every ounce of hesitation that Roy had but he also knew that if he didn't do his job it would come with many consequences. One would be that he would live the rest of his life knowing that his failing to treat her lead to her death.

"Yes Cap," Roy whispered. He knelt down next to her as Hank picked up the biophone. Roy put the blood pressure cuff on her arm, obtained her pulse and checked her pupils for response. He continued his head to toe assessment in a methodical, unattached and unemotional. His care was precise and done with in an expert manner. He would do his job to the best of his ability because that was who he was.

Hank watched the medic work knowing he was doing everything he was supposed to do as he relayed the information to Rampart. Her condition was critical, her vital signs failing despite the double IV's Roy was giving.

Brice had finally gotten the family settled down with the mom having a cut on her head, the youngest boy having a broken arm, the older boy with a cut on his leg and the daughter being fine except for an apparent hair crisis. He put them all in the same ambulance and sent them off to Rampart when he moved over to see if Roy needed any help. As he approached the scene he could see that the victim was now out of the car, IV's had been established and Roy was performing chest compressions. It was obvious that the victim had lost a severe amount of blood and she was remaining unresponsive to all interventions. But he was keenly aware of something being wrong with this scene. It was too quiet, the looks on the men's faces told of an unspoken pain they were experiencing but they weren't sharing right now.

"Do you want me to take her in Captain?" Brice asked.

Roy looked up, "No, I will. It's something I have to do."

Hank nodded his understanding and his admiration for what the man was going through. As they loaded her into the ambulance Roy climbed in to continue the compressions while Chet and Hank closed the doors and banged on the back.

"I don't know that I could have done it Cap," Chet said as the ambulance pulled away.

"Let's just hope that it's something that we never have to face pally."

His mind was focused on the task as he struggled to put everything else out of it. Each compression simply a mechanical movement but he knew it meant he was fighting for her life. He wanted her to pay for what she did but deep down he knew he wasn't asking for her to forfeit her life. He couldn't.

* * *

Kanda was nauseated and ran to the bathroom to expel the lunch she had just eaten.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked her as he leaned back in the bed. His discharge was planned for today and she had stopped by to eat lunch with him. They talked about many things, her smile brightening the room until just now.

She came out of the bathroom and her appearance had dramatically changed. He quickly pushed his tray aside and hopping off the bed he ran to her side, "Kanda, what's wrong. Do I need to get Brackett?"

She shook her head; her breathing was quick and shallow. "Something's wrong Johnny, really wrong."

"Where?" Who, what …all the questions went through his mind but he knew she could only focus on one at a time when she felt this way.

"Close," she said. Then with a look of deep fear in her eyes, "Roy. It's Roy."

Johnny's heart about came out of his chest, "Is he hurt?"

She closed her eyes, "Pain, his pain is so bad. It's all I can feel."

He pictured Roy half dead somewhere. A rescue gone wrong? Who should he call first? "You said close, is he nearby?"

She reached for the back of the chair. The feeling was overwhelming and she felt like her legs were going to fold on her. "Close."

Johnny ran to the phone.

* * *

The ambulance doors opened to find Dixie, Brackett and Early waiting for the arrival of the critical patient. They had the full trauma team ready and waiting. Roy's call in report was bad and they were prepared for the worse.

Roy was on the stretcher as it was wheeled down the hall and into the trauma room. He never missed a beat. There had already been several rounds of drugs and a couple of cardiac shocks without any response. The resuscitation continued in the room.

Dixie had watched the senior medic perform his duties but something was different about this run for him, beyond the normal loss of a patient. Roy now leaned against the wall of the room, quiet as he watched them continue to try and save her.

"Roy?" Dixie called to him.

He simply looked to her.

"Are you alright?" Her concern was growing with his silence.

He swallowed hard, "It's her Dix."

She shook her head, not getting it. "Who Roy?"

He almost choked on the word, "Karen."

Karen, Karen…Dixie was trying to figure it out. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked over to see Brackett and Early back away from the table. Their efforts now over for their nameless victim. They both looked over to see Dixie's wide eyes and Roy looking like he was about to fall over.

Brackett furrowed his brow as he watched Roy abruptly leave the room and head down the hallway. "What's wrong with Roy? Taking this one harder than usual?"

"Kel that is Karen. The Karen."

Both doctors looked back at the lifeless form on the table and suddenly it all became clear. Roy's reaction, what he must be going through. Then even more as it sank in about his having to run her rescue and care.

Early was instantly concerned, "Where did he go Dix?"

At that same minute the elevator opened to find Johnny and Kanda running out of it. He ran straight up to the three ER workers and friends, "Where's Roy?"


	22. Chapter 22

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_The family is one of nature's masterpieces." George Santanyana._

* * *

Chapter 22

Dixie stopped Johnny and Kanda as they bounded off the elevator. She didn't know how they found out but now that they were here she knew Johnny was the one person to help Roy get through this. It brought back her own memories from the war when you provided medical care and fought for the life of patients even if they were the enemy. This time she knew it wasn't random. It wasn't someone that he didn't know or a nameless face. It was the one person who had wrecked havoc in the lives of the A-shift family.

Problem was at the moment she didn't know where Roy had disappeared too.

"Dix, what happened?" Johnny's mind only associated his 'pain' as a physical injury at this point.

"He's alright Johnny. Let's go to the lounge and I'll tell you what happened," she told him as she took his arm in her hands. Brackett and Early stepped back knowing that this was Dixie's specialty and she could handle this better than they could. She guided the bewildered two down the hallway and into the doctor's lounge. When they entered the lounge they were all surprised to find Roy sitting on the couch, leaning forward with his head tucked in his hands.

Johnny took a couple of long legged strides over to him, "Roy? Are you alright?" Lack of obvious injury, blood or disfigurement was a little bit reassuring to him but he also knew that something had happened to have his friend this distraught.

Roy watched them come in but as they approached him he stood up and moved away until the little table was between them. "I'm fine. It was just a bad rescue." He knew it was a lie but right now he just couldn't say anything more. The memories were messing with his own mind and a huge part of him didn't even want to tell Johnny what he had done.

Johnny looked back at Dixie, it wasn't like Roy to get so emotionally involved in a rescue and Johnny could sense that he was extremely upset over this one. It was so strong that Kanda had been physically affected. "Dix? What happened?"

She searched the blue eyes before her and knew he was having a hard time and Johnny was worried for his partner. "Johnny they were called to a bad traffic accident. One victim died at the scene and, well, Roy coded another one at the scene and she just died."

Johnny slightly nodded his head, "Sounds like a rough call but…" He was trying to put it all together. To figure out what made this call so different. There was more to it.

Roy hung his head down as he absently fumbled with the radio. "It was Karen," he said softly.

Johnny and Kanda both were silent as they processed the information. So Roy went to a traffic accident where Karen was involved. Dixie said they had to run a code at the scene. Their wheels were turning. Suddenly the whirlwind of emotions that assaulted him were almost nauseating and he could only imagine what Kanda had felt.

He was glad she was dead. He slightly shook his head; no he didn't really feel that way. It was a terrible way to die and he couldn't possibly wish that on anyone no matter what they had done in their life. Then he looked into the eyes of his partner and suddenly how he felt didn't matter anymore.

She coded on the scene which meant Roy had worked the resuscitation. Johnny knew he had to try and save her despite any personal feelings he had. The exhaustion in his eyes told of his efforts.

"I'm sorry Johnny," Roy said.

"Sorry for what?" He worried about what Roy was sorry for.

Roy's dropped his head again; he couldn't look Johnny in the eyes. Why did he feel so bad about what he did? He could never just sit and watch someone die but he felt that he had somehow betrayed Johnny. He tried to save the woman who wanted him dead. Then there was Kanda in the room, Roy couldn't even make eye contact with her.

Kanda wanted to comfort him but this time she decided to step back and let Johnny take the lead. Right now this was between them and they needed to talk it out as partners and friends.

Johnny moved around the table to his best friend. "The accident wasn't your fault and you did exactly what I would expect you to do, no matter who it was."

Roy looked up. Since he blamed himself he assumed that Johnny would blame him too. He had been through so much because of her. Was it possible that he didn't blame him? For what he did? Johnny could see the doubt in his eyes and knew he had to make him understand. "Roy, you did what you had to do. You would have expected the exact same thing from me. Wouldn't you?"

His eyes softened, "Yea, guess I would Junior." Slowly the weight was coming off his heart and shoulders. It meant the world to him that Johnny didn't blame him for what he had done. "Thanks partner." But he also saw the pain in the younger medic's eyes.

"It's over Johnny."

Johnny took a deep breath. He was right. It had been a nightmare but it was time for it to be over now, time to move forward with his life.

* * *

"Will you just sit down and be still?" Chet complained at Mike dragging his legs off the footrest of the wheelchair.

"I wanta walk," Mike grumbled. Two weeks in this place had been long enough.

"If Dixie sees me letting you walk out of this place she will have my head and I don't know about you pally but that's not a woman to cross," Chet said as his eyes scanned the hallway making sure he wasn't overheard.

"Fine just so long as you plan on getting me real food for lunch," Mike said.

Chet rubbed his hands together as they waited for the elevator, "Mike my friend I have fixed the most wonderful stew for you at my place."

Mike put his head in his hand and sighed, "Jack in the Box. Can we just go to Jack in the Box?"

"Fast food? Are you kidding, that's not what a healing body needs. Home cooking is what you're getting for the next week. Good ole home Chet cooking." Chet entered the elevator with a big grin on his face.

Mike looked around for help, any help, any help at all. A week at Chet's place? While his friend babbled on Mike thought about how much he would miss polishing his dear engine while he served his jail time.

* * *

"Sure you're up to this Junior?" Roy asked as he swung his leg over the saddle.

"Course I am. I've been sitting around for more than a week and I'm going stir crazy. Kanda won't let me do anything." He leaned forward a little. "I have to sneak out of the house to hang out in the barn with Paul."

"I heard that," she said laughing.

Johnny just rolled his eyes. "Got the lunch stuff?"

"Yea, I'm ready." She eyed the clouds overhead. "I hope it holds out for us." This was Johnny's first day to get away from the farm and enjoy the company of Roy and the kids. "Lead the way TeeTonka."

Johnny led the way through the pastures with Roy riding beside him. Kanda stayed behind with Jenny and Chris. Jenny was having a ball on the newest pony named Candy. He was almost all white with just some brown on his withers. It was a perfect southern California day.

Roy looked back and just chuckled at Kanda nodding endlessly to Jenny's babbling about everything under the sun while he rode quietly beside Johnny.

"They keeping up back there?" Johnny asked.

"Yea, but one of us might have to go rescue Kanda from Jenny soon," he laughed.

"Then you get that job. We've looked at each other enough in the last week besides I'm sure she'd rather have you for some company." He shot Roy a crooked smile.

Roy's eyes narrowed, "And what does that mean?"

"Nothing, not a thing," Johnny said as he kept his eyes forward.

Roy was quiet for a minute, "Has she said something?"

"Said something? I've only had to listen to Roy this and Roy that for the last week. I had already decided if you didn't show up today I was going to come hunt you down and drag you here."

Roy flashed a little smile, "So she asked about me?"

Johnny let go of the reins and put his hands on his hips, "Look, try talking to her sometime. You know, not about me or the kids but just talk. Figure it out because I refuse to start passing notes between you two during class."

"Alright, calm down."

Johnny just kept mumbling about kids and such as Roy glanced back again. Kanda kept talking as she smiled back at him.

They reached the little spot that Johnny had picked out along the riverbank. Surrounded by apple trees the kids were quickly off the horses and picking apples.

"This is really nice," Roy said as he helped to unpack saddlebags.

"Yea, this property is full of little hidden secrets. I just love it." Kanda talked as she unsaddled the horses and let them graze freely. It didn't take long for them to find the apples too.

She opened up the large blanket and Roy helped her unfold it and spread it out.

"Hey you two come here and I'll show you something," Johnny yelled to Chris and Jenny then headed down stream leaving Roy and Kanda alone.

"Hope he stays out of trouble," Roy said watching them disappear over a little hill.

"Oh they'll be fine," Kanda said as she pulled out cups and the tea.

"I'm not worried about the kids, at least not the two little ones."

She laughed, "You know Johnny too well don't you?"

"Been stuck with him for a while now so yea," he said with a half smile.

Kanda knew better. "I have a feeling you've pulled him out of more than one mess along the way."

Roy took the drink she offered him. "It's very much mutual. You know that by now."

"I know. You both are very good at what you do. Do you know what Johnny wanted to be when he grew up?"

Roy saw the devious look in her eyes, "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"You're not going to believe it," she said.

He leaned in a little, "Tell."

"An actor," she said with a laugh. "And do you remember how I found him?"

Roy nodded. He remembered her coming into their lives very very well.

"You and Johnny were on that TV show and he couldn't even answer a question. Can you picture him doing that full time?"

"I think he's lucky he found his calling before he found Paramount Studios."

They both looked up at the sound of Jenny crying and Johnny coming towards them with her in his arms. Roy was on his feet instantly. "What happened?"

"She got stung by a wasp," Johnny said as he transferred her to Roy's arms. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Let me see honey," Roy said soothingly.

Johnny reached behind him and pulled her hand out, "Here on her wrist." Then he looked quickly to Roy. "It's swelling fast."

Roy pulled her back and took her hand. The sting was between the base of her thumb near the wrist and her hand was already getting tight with the swelling. "Did you get the stinger out?" He was putting her down on the blanket so he could check her closer. His first concern was her breathing.

"Yea, right away. She's not usually allergic like this is she?" Johnny asked trying to hold the panic down knowing that she could go downhill real fast and they were in the middle of nowhere.

Kanda rushed to her side. She examined the wrist then looked into her eyes, felt her throat and neck then placed her ear against Jenny's chest. "Try to calm her for me Roy."

Roy leaned Jenny against his chest and started talking to her and asking her questions. She slowly calmed down for him as Kanda listened.

Kanda sat up, "I don't hear any wheezing but the swelling is concerning." She glanced around the area and pointed, "Johnny get me some of those mushrooms. And over there, some of that nettle."

Within a minute he returned with a handful of leaves. She quickly took them and tore them into tiny pieces then using a spoon ground them together into a paste. Taking the mush she applied it over the sting and covered it with some plastic wrap. "Keep her head up," she said softly to him.

Roy looked up to see Chris looming over them, "She alright dad?"

He patted his son's arm, "She'll be fine. Why don't you fix her something to drink for me?"

"Sure dad."

He continued talking to his little girl and before long she wanted to get up and go play again. Kanda unwrapped her hand, "Let's see how it looks." Taking a paper towel she wiped off the much and Johnny and Roy were both amazed at how much better it looked already.

"That's incredible sis," Johnny said as he held the little hand in his.

"It will take a few days for the swelling to go completely down but this helps to pull the poison out and reduce the inflammation." They all watched Jenny run off like nothing had happened.

"Kids are so resilient," Roy said.

Kanda looked at the little family around her and knowing what they had all been through shook her head, "I think they come by it honestly."

"Well it was almost a perfect afternoon," Johnny said as they rode into the corral soaking wet.

Jenny and Chris were already finding every possible mud puddle in the region, "Will you two stop that. We do have to drive home you know," Roy yelled across the yard at them. "Oh what's a wasp sting, a runaway horse and soggy sandwich between friends?"

Kanda had to laugh. She had wanted today to be perfect but it seemed like everything went crazy. "Take the guest bedroom to clean um up and change clothes. You can't drive home soaking wet like that."

"Thanks." He had learned a long time ago to bring extra clothes for the kids when he came out here and ran to the car to get their bag. "Come on you two."

* * *

Johnny put the horses away while Kanda went to change her own clothes. When she came back downstairs she had changed into jeans and a tucked in tee-shirt, barefooted while she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was disappointed to see that Roy and the kids were ready to go already. "Stay for dinner Roy." She asked, hoping.

"Kanda I wish we could but I promised Jo the kids for tonight. Besides, we'll be back out here in two days for the party." Every time he came here it was harder and harder to leave.

She hugged the kid's goodbye and walked him out to the porch. By then it was pouring rain. "Thanks for today Kanda. Looks like Johnny is doing really well under your care."

She smiled, "Wasn't just me."

Jenny tugged on his pants, "Come on daddy."

He laughed and took Kanda's hand, "Two days."

She nodded. Two long days.


	23. Chapter 23

Just a little Fruity

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'd done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Love believed all things, hopes all things." 1__t__ Corinthians_

* * *

Chapter 23

"Don't know if I want to leave here, you've spoiled me big sister," Johnny said as he sat on the front porch swing with Kanda.

"You can't pull one over on me. I know you can't wait to get back to the station," she said.

He stretched his arms out, "Have to admit I'm ready. Two weeks is long enough of a break for me."

"I haven't been too boring have I?" She asked with a smile.

"Boring? You've kept me so busy time has flown by."

She stood up, "I'm going to get started in the kitchen. They'll be here soon and I want everything to be perfect."

Johnny chuckled, "It's just the guy's sis."

She put her hands on her hips, "Just the guys, and the wives and the girl friends. It's the first time they've been out here and I just want it to go well."

He stood up, "You worry too much. It'll go great. I know these guys, feed um and they're happy."

Johnny leaned against the railing of the front porch and reflected on how so much had happened to them in the last month. This would be the first time the guys had been together since they waited while Mike was in surgery. He looked up to see the first car come down the driveway and wasn't surprised they were early. Parking under the big tree it had barely come to a stop when Jenny and Chris came bounding out of the car and up the steps. He was greeted with his usual giant leaping hug by his little princess with Chris acting a tad bit cooler about it.

"How's my Jenny bear today?" He asked, holding her.

"Good!" She exclaimed.

"I'm so glad. And how's Mr. Christopher?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Good Uncle Johnny. Do you think I could go check on Smokey?"

Johnny laughed, "Go ahead, Paul's in the barn waiting on ya."

Chris about bowled over Roy as he headed up the stairs, "Slow down mister." But it was too late; Chris was gone in a flash.

Roy passed Johnny a large bag from the grocery store, "Here ya go partner. I think I got everything you wanted."

They walked into the kitchen and Johnny put the bag on the counter. Kanda turned around and smiled to see Roy had arrived. She found herself with butterflies in her stomach. "Thanks for picking those up Roy. Running by the grocery store isn't a quick task out here."

"No problem, it was on the way." He stood by the back door. "Wow, it looks great out there. You out did yourself." He looked out onto the huge backyard. There were several large old oak trees providing shade from the warm sun. Chairs were now scattered throughout the yard with an area set up for the grill and tables for food. A large banner spread across the tables said "Welcome Back Johnny and Mike."

It had been Kanda's idea to throw this party and barbeque for the whole crew and it meant a lot to Johnny that she cared about his friends so much. She had been right by his side through all of this and had never faltered in her love and care of not only him but those he cared about.

Hank and his wife Emily and their two daughters were the first to arrive. "Kanda this place is beautiful!" Emily said as they went through her 1800's renovated farmhouse.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "We're gathering in the back tonight," she said as they moved through the kitchen. As soon as they went out the door Hanks girls were heading straight for Roy's two who had already found the swings. Between the sandbox, the tire swing and the huge wooden play set there was plenty to keep them entertained.

Knowing Kanda didn't have any children Hank was impressed with the play things. She could read the question on his face, "Believe it or not it was here when we bought the place. The previous family had six kids. My husband and I just left it all here hoping someday to have our own family."

"Well it's an incredible place you have and thanks for inviting us all out here," Hank said as he looked up to see Marco, Mike and Chet come through the door next. Chet brought his newest girl, Kate with him and with her big smile she blended right into the group. Everyone rushed over to Mike's side sharing warm wishes and eager to see if he needed anything. Roy guided him to his seat of honor for the night knowing that he had only been out of the hospital for a couple of days.

"Plant here for the evening," he told him with a pat on his shoulder. Mike didn't resist at all. He loved the attention by everyone even though he would never admit it. "Are you surviving Chet's care pally?"

Mike looked up with a forced smile, "Only been a couple of days, ask me in another week."

Roy laughed. That might be an interesting story.

Marco's mom brought a huge pot of homemade chili over to the table and gave big mama hugs to all the men of the station and Kanda could tell that no matter how much they protested they loved every minute of it. Next were Brackett and Dixie to join the festivities as they strolled around the side of the house with Joe and Mike Morton right behind them. By then the music was playing, the ribs were grilling and the laughter resounded throughout the festivities.

Everyone mingled and visited, laughed and relaxed. Then just as the sun set behind the hills thousands of twinkling white lights came on in the trees and along the back of the house. The soft ahh went through the crowd as the music played.

Chet and Kate along with Hank and Emily, Dixie and Joe had already found the informal dance area under one of the big trees. Kanda stood with Johnny, Marco, and Kel by the big fire pit warming their hands in the night air. They had moved Mike's chair close to them and talked about everything _except_ the last two weeks.

Johnny watched the kids running all over the place as he scanned the area for Roy. He found him leaning against one of the large trees talking to Dixie.

"You're quiet tonight Roy," she probed.

"Just relaxed I guess."

"This place will do that to ya. I could get used to coming home here every day after work," she looked around to the huge red barn, the beautiful house, rolling pastures lined with white fences and horses grazing lazily in the night.

"I could to," he whispered.

Dixie smiled as she watched him gaze at the crowd gathered around the fire. "Something tells me that you'd be more welcomed at the door than me."

Roy shot a look back at her. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means I just can't figure out what you're waiting on," she said with a concerned smile.

He turned back to his gaze, "I don't know if I'm ready Dix. I mean I've never been with anyone except Joanne. We were together since elementary school."

She put her arm around him, "It's alright to feel love again Roy."

He remained silent, "Maybe I feel too old to start all over again. I've already lived one lifetime it seems."

She propped her hands on her hips, "You have to be kidding me Roy DeSoto. Old?"

He remained silent.

"Okay, so don't worry about love. No need to rush it but what about a dance? Dancing can't hurt can it?"

He looked back at her, "You're not going to give up are ya Dix."

She smiled, "You know me I can be a little bit stubborn."

Roy threw her a wink, took a deep breath and walked toward the fire pit. The group smiled to as he approached and he could sense the peace and friendship that radiated from them. But he focused on one face in particular. His heart was pounding and he realized he felt like an awkward teenage again. He didn't want to count the number of years it had been since he asked a pretty woman to dance for the first time.

Johnny watched him approach the group and was about to say hello but realized that Roy was a man on a mission. He followed his gaze to Kanda and saw her eyes light up to see Roy walking up to her.

He extended his hand to the one that made him feel weak in the knees, "May I have this dance?"

She nodded and moved away from the now silent crowd as Roy led her to the grass covered dance floor. She was oblivious to the change in the crowd and he just chose to ignore them. He knew he'd hear all about it next shift. She kicked off her shoes as she passed the tree and loved the feel of the earth under her feet. For a second they just stood and looked at each other then he smiled at her. But as soon as he put his arm around her waist the rest of the world disappeared for them. He was nervous until he felt her lean into him as she rested her head on his shoulder. As they got closer they began moving with the music. Their bodies were like one in the moonlight, under the twinkling lights of the trees. He nestled his head against her and closed his eyes, breathing in the light strawberry smell of her hair. The only movement was their feet, shifting in small steps in the cool grass. Neither one had any idea what song was playing.

Dixie moved beside Johnny as they watched them dance, "So?"

Johnny smiled, "So what Ms. McCall?"

"Make a nice couple don't they?"

Emily leaned in seeing Johnny's hesitation, "Yes Dixie, they do make a great couple."

Johnny made no comment but only sighed with commitment at the friends around him and the two most important people in his life dancing under the stars.

Roy was disappointed when the song ended and she pulled away from him. He ached to keep her in his arms just a little longer. Looking into her beautiful dark brown eyes he realized the subtle change in color to her tanned cheeks.

"Thanks," she said softly as she blushed. It was the first time she had really been in the arms of someone else since her husband had died. Then looking up he realized they were the only ones left in the dance area and the crowd around the fire that was trying their best to not look like they were looking at them.

"We seem to be the center of attention," he said with a smirk.

She smiled, "I don't care. I just don't want to let go."

Squeezing her hand in his, "No one said you have too."

THE END

AN: Thank you to all the wonderful folks who took the time to share their thoughts with me along the way.


End file.
